¡Sabores!
by Lobo Hibiky
Summary: Un ¿desafortunado? accidente hace que Steven descubra que las gemas de cristal tienen sabores. A su vez dicho evento provoca una avalancha de reacciones entre todas las gemas. ¿que desean conseguir? ¿Perderá su inocencia el pobre chico?
1. Chapter 1

Hola y sean bienvenidos a esta nueva historia.

La idea surge en un evento que organizo el buen amigo ElDiosGargola en donde invito a improvisar una historia entre varios. En dicho evento estuve bastante activo y surgió por fin una nueva idea para un fic.

Esta historia cuenta en varias partes con la colaboración de los talentosos fedeman15 y readermoon.

Sin más, disfruten.

* * *

 _"La legendaria espada; aquella que milenios atrás había defendido en alma y espíritu a las gemas rebeldes, hoy partía sus cuerpos, obliterando sus mentes._

 _El actual guardián de la mística arma. Una joven, apenas entrando a la adolescencia, hacia gala de la destreza aprendida poco tiempo atrás para atravesar a Garnet, dividir a Amatista, desaparecer a su mentora._

 _Luego posó su vista en Peridot. La cual cerró los ojos y apretó los puños._

 _Connie se lanzó en una estocada mortal al pecho de la verde, y cuando sintió el filo rozar su piel, no pudo evitar gritar:_

 _¡Espera...no...no quiero!"_

El cielo de Beach City relucía en un azul celeste magnífico. Las gaviotas se dejaban oír a lo lejos recordando en su resonante chillido, la cercanía del mar.

Sobre la acera de un parque de aquel pueblo costero, un joven con camiseta roja caracterizada por una estrella en el pecho caminaba sin preocupaciones. Estaba aburrido y había decidido salir a tomar un paseo en vez de quedarse viendo televisión.

Un día cualquiera, un día normal. Bueno, quizá no tan normal.

Sobre la acera en sentido contrario a Steven venía claramente molesta la gema guardián Rubí. El chico se sorprendió que no estuviera con Zafiro.

-Rubí, es una sorpresa verte sola- le dijoel joven una vez que quedaron de frente.

-¡JA! Ni me lo digas, Zafiro y yo acabamos de tener la peor discusión en siglos. Literalmente-

-¿Pues que sucedió?-cuestionó Steven con sincera preocupación.

-Creerás, en serio creerás que me dijo que en un futuro cercano, tú y yo nos besaríamos ¡y que yo comenzaría a sentir nuevas emociones! ¡Te imaginas!- dijo con furia la roja.

-¡Que! Oh vamos, absolutamente todos sabemos que semejante cosa es más que literalmente imposi...-

Sin embargo, Steven no pudo acabar la frase. El grito de un joven. Lo sacó de balance.

-¡Cuidado!- se escuchó.

Y de súbito un balón de fútbol impactó la nuca del chico arrojándolo irremediablemente directo a Rubí, estampándose en sus labios y haciendo que cayeran y que quedara entre las piernas de la roja en una situación a luces comprometedora. Rubí siente la "cercanía" del chico (a parte del beso que aún sostenían).

Algo húmedo se manifestó -...es...la lengua de ¿Rubí?- pensó asustado el joven mientras sentía el calor proveniente del rostro de la gema sintiendo además un extraño cosquilleo en el cuerpo.

Un "Ejem" los sacó delmomento.

-Vaya- dijo tranquilamente Zafiro que se encontraba justo a un lado de ellos.

-Así que mi visión solo retrataba un accidente. Me disculpo contigo Rubí-

Steven y Rubí se separaron al instante poniéndose de pie. El chico llevó una mano a la nuca apenado y la roja (más roja de lo habitual) le dijo visiblemente nerviosa a la vidente.

\- ¿Ves? No tenías de que preocuparte jajaja- Sin embargo, dentro de si, sentía que su cuerpo ardía como la lava. Tenía el sabor del chico en la boca y una sensación placentera subiendo desde sus caderas.

-Oh por mis gemas- pensó Rubí

-Creo...creo que Zafiro tenía...tenía razón-

Y la azul, solo se le quedo viendo consternada.

Mientras tanto, Steven decidió volver a la casa para olvidarse de ese momento incómodo. Se encontraba bastante confundido ya que, a parte del beso en sí, había notado que Rubí tenia...tenía un sabor.

-Rubí sabe... a pimienta suave- dijo el chico lamiéndose inconscientemente los labios.

Al llegar a casa Steven se encontró con la puerta del templo abierta, dando hacía el cuarto de Amatista. Dentro notó que Perla y la morada para variar, discutían.

-¡Este cuarto es un chiquero!- lanzó la blanca.

-Si, ¡pero es MI chiquero!- contesto Amatista.

-¡Ya te he dicho que deberías ordenar tu cuarto!-

-¡No necesita ser ordenado tiene un sistema!-

Ambas estaban a punto de seguir la discusión hasta que se percataron de que Steven estaba enfrente de ellas.

-Hola Steven, ¿como estas?- dijo Perla –¿te sientes bien? Te ves un tanto...colorado.

Y es que el chico estaba rojo como un tomate, la gema pálida se le acercó un poco preocupada pensando que tendría fiebre, así que puso su mano en la frente del chico para comprobar.

Amatista al ver esa acción volteó hacia otro lado con un rubor en sus mejillas y dirigiéndose a Perla le dijo.

-así no es como se toma la temperatura- Se acercó al chico, se chupó el dedo meñique y lo metió en el oído izquierdo del joven.

-¡Oye! ¡Eso es desagradable!- exclamó Steven, Amatista le sacó la lengua y se echó a correr con el chico detrás.

-¡Mi venganza será terrible!- gritó mientras corría detrás de la morada. Sintiéndose un poco mejor de que las gemas hubieran dejado de discutir.

Perla hizo un gesto de fastidio y procedió a salir de la habitación.

Una vez que Amatista notó que la blanca había salido. Se detuvo de golpe para encarar al chico, el cual sorprendido se impactó con la gema morada quien lo recibía con los brazos abierto. Chocaron y dieron varias vueltas entre las montañas de chatarra.

Cuando se detuvieron, ella estaba arriba de él en un profundo beso que Amatista hizo aún más apasionado tomando la cabeza del chico. Los labios de Steven le parecían deliciosos, suaves, su sabor embriagante. La morada suspiro mientras lo besaba.

El chico estaba descolocado, ¡dos besos en un día! ¿Qué estaba pasando Sr. García?

Luego, el cerebro se le nublo al sentir la lengua de la gema y su cuerpo moviéndose ligeramente sobre él. Otra vez atrapado en un movimiento de caderas.

Se separaron y ambos se miraron a los ojos con leves y un poco de jadeos.

Luego Amatista le dijo.

-Te vi besar a Rubí-Steven abrió la boca para decir algo. Amatista le puso el dedo en la boca en señal de que no hablara más.

-Lo único que sé es que si ya te llegó "esa" edad, no me quiero quedar fuera- y le sonrió traviesamente.

-Eso fue un acciden...- el chico se detuvo cuando la morada se acercó lentamente a él para besar su cuello.

-papa- pensó el chico mientras cerraba los ojos -creo que hoy perderé la inocencia-

Alguien gritó desde algún lugar.

-¡Amatista! ¿Donde éstas?!- Era Garnet.

-Demonios- murmuró la morada con molestia y decidió ir a ver qué era lo que quería Garnet.

-¿y que pasa G?-dijo la gema morada con indiferencia-

-¡Sabes perfectamente lo que pasa! no quiero que te acerques a Steven con esas intenciones-exclamo la fusion con molestia en su voz.

-¿Asi? crees que por que Ruby ya lo beso él te pertenece, te equivocas el no es tuyo-dijo la gema purpura con mucha molestia-

Garnet se enfureció.

-No te permito que supongas esas cosas- dijo bastante molesta la escarlata que a la vez presentaba signos de no sostener bien su fusión.

Ambas se encararon y parecían dispuestas a batallar.

Sin embargo decidieron relajarse cuando Steven, quien había observaba todo, se acercó a ellas.

-Por favor no vayan a pelear, saben cuánto daño me hacer verlas lastimarse por favor no lo hagan.-

Ambas suspiraron agotadas y abrazaron al chico.

-No peleraremos Steven, te lo prometemos. ¿Verdad Amatista?- y volteó a ver a la susodicha quien con cara de pocos amigos le contesto.

-Si...no pelearemos.-

La tarde transcurrió sin más inconvenientes. Amatista estuvo con Steven toda la tarde pero no intentó nada más ya que sentía la estricta vigilancia de la gema escarlata.

-Él sabe muy bien- pensaba Amatista mientras miraba al chico a cierta distancia. –Yo solo quería hacerle una broma pero algo pasó. Yo no iba a...a meter mi lengua. ¡jamas lo hubiera pensado! Pero...ese sabor...-

-¡Amatista!- se escucho el grito de Perla -en que piensas que no me escuchas.-

La purpura se sonrojo un poco –en nada P- y se retiró a su cuarto.

Perla le extraño la actuación de la morada y se dirigió a Garnet -¿Sabes tú que pasa?-

-no tengo ni idea- respondió la escarlata para luego retirarse a su cuarto.

-mmm...algo muy raro está pasando aquí. Y lo voy a averiguar-

Después de tan extraño día Steven subió a su habitación. El chico ya estaba muy cansado por lo vivido; besos, peleas y...¿celos?

Dos de sus amigas se comportaban extrañas.

Por sobre todo, el joven se cuestionaba que era lo que sentía.

Al besar a Rubí algo en él había nacido, una sensación agradable...quizá...¿un deseo? Y lo peor era que de igual manera se había sentido con Amatista. ¿Qué hubiera pasado si Garnet no llega?

-¿Qué hubiera pasado?- murmuró el joven

-Si Stivi, ¿Qué hubiera pasado?- dijo una voz.

-¡Amatista!- exclamó asustado el joven -¿Qué...que haces aquí?- Preguntó el Híbrido sorprendido al darse cuenta de que la gema morada estaba sentada a la orilla de la cama.

-¿Acaso no puedo estar con mi Steven Favorito?-

Steven sintió un súbito susto subiendo por su garganta. Más no era un miedo como el de las películas de terror; era más bien un nerviosismos ido a más por no saber que hacer frente a una mujer... Gema... Ustedes entienden.

\- A...amatista, no deberías estar aquí-

-Reláaajate big boy - dijo la purpura mientras tranquilamente.

No se notaban segundas intenciones de parte de la gema,lo cual tranquilizo a Steven.

-La verdad estoy aquí por una duda que tengo- comentó Amatista.

-Una simple pregunta-

\- y...¿que es?- preguntó el chico.

-Dime, ¿cómo te sentiste...besando a Rubí?-

El chico bajo un poco la mirada y se puso serio. Pensó un poco y contestó.

-Para serte sincero no lo sé bien. Fue un accidente en realidad, sin embargo, quiera o no, viene siendo mi primer beso de ese estilo y se sonrojó un poco

Amatista hizo una mueca -y ella de entre todas se lo ganó- se cruzó de brazos -la que es más machita que yo- finalizó sintiéndose frustrada.

Steven la veía un tanto sorprendido, la expresión en las palabras de amatista denotaba algo que el joven no captaba. ¿Es que ellas estaban esperando o compitiendo para ver quien lo besaba primero? O solo era amatista?

-Perdón bro, continua, dime, ¿tú como te sientes? - volvió a preguntar la peliblanca sacando al chico de sus conclusiones.

-Yo...fue raro. Yo caí sobre ella,

-¿Qué tan sobre ella?-

-Bueno, entre sus...bueno sus piernas-

-¿Se tocaron?- preguntó la morada haciendo una cara de curiosidad morbosa.

-¡Amatista!- exclamó el chico.

-Bueno, bueno, ya continua-

-El haber quedado entre sus piernas lo pensé después ya que mis ojos estaban clavados en los de ella y mis labios en sus labios. Y luego sucedió... -

-¿que sucedió Stivi? - preguntó intrigada la púrpura.

El joven cuarzo se sonrojo y dijo tímidamente -ella abrió sus labios y pasó su lengua en...en mis labios... Toque su lengua con la mía...ella sabe cómo a **pimienta suave**.

El chico se rasco la cabeza y cerró los ojos apenado.

-Y yo... ¿yo que sabor tengo Steven? dijo la morada con un sonrojo de gema (es decir de su color pero más fuerte)

-tu sabes a **chicle de uva** \- y le sonrió ampliamente.

Amatista hizo una enorme sonrisa por el cumplido y sin poder contenerse se lanzó sobre el chico y le conecto un beso a boca abierta recostándose sobre él.

\- mmmmh...pues aquí tienes todo el paquete de chicles...- dijo entre besos.

El joven temblaba, pero no de miedo...si no por su lucha interna. Entre detenerse o posar su mano en la zona lumbar de su amiga morada. Sentía ansiedad por volver a sentir la placentera sensación que dejan las pelvis al tocarse.

Como con Rubí.

Entonces Steven reaccionó. El joven la separó con dificultad (ya que peleaba contra sí mismo) pero a la vez con cariño. Ella le miró con unos ojos llenos de dulzura y ansiedad. Casi con lágrimas en los ojos.

-¿Es que acaso... no te gusta mi sabor Steven?-

-No es eso, _me encanta_ , de hecho- dijo el chico sorprendiéndose a sí mismo al pasar su lengua levemente, de abajo hacia arriba y solo una tortuosa vez, por los labios de la púrpura.

Amatista al sentir el contacto pegó un respingo y jaló aire sintiendo una oleada de calor en sus orejas y mejillas.

-Pero estoy confundido. Quiero pensar un poco sobre esto. ¿Está bien?-

Amatista estaba en las nubes.

\- si...si Steven...lo... que tú digas –Definitivamente la morada estaba en shock ante el movimiento del muchacho.

Se levantó de la cama, se despidió y salió con cierta prisa hacia su cuarto.

En el corazón de Steven rondaban los fantasmas de la adolescencia y el despertar juvenil.

\- Mañana hablaré con papá. Él debe saber que me pasa. De pronto yo...quiero saber a qué saben _todas las cristal gems_ -

Amatista estaba apoyada en la puerta de su cuarto tocando sus labios. El erótico movimiento de Steven la había sacudido.

-Se sintió genial- pensó.

A lo lejos una figura delgada la observaba.

Así que ya comenzaron y me lo ocultaban.

* * *

 **Que les parece? como la ven? comenten y serán bendecidos por Tláloc. (Es que en mi pueblo está lloviendo, a ver si no se va la luz)**


	2. Labios en Fuga

**Y de nuevo aquí. Un poco de este fic para dar "sabor" al día. ¿Entienden? (sorry, he leído mucho de The Loud House)**

 **Sin más, va el capítulo.**

* * *

A la mañana siguiente un insolente rayo de sol despertó a Steven.

Abrió los ojos lentamente y al hacerlo su nariz detectó un delicioso olor que provenía de la cocina.

Buscó con la mirada para ver quien era la responsable de tan delicioso olor y que eran lo que estaban cocinando. Divisó que era Garnet quien estaba preparando unos panqueques con jalea acompañados de una sonrisa dulce proveniente de la gema morena.

Steven se restregó los ojos con sus manos y bajo para saludar a la roja.

-Buenos días Garnet - dijo el chico con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

-Buenos días Steven- ve a lavarte los manos y a prepararte para desayunar - dijo la gema morena con mucha dulzura en su voz.

Steven procedió a obedecer pero en el camino se topó con Amatista, quien salía de su cuarto. Steven se preparaba para saludar pero se sorprendió al ver que la morada se sonrojaba furiosamente, desviaba la mirada y salía de la casa con cierta prisa.

El chico se encogió de hombros, se lavó las manos y regresó al comedor.

La gema le sirvió la comida para luego decirle - Steven, voy a estar algo ocupada, te veré más tarde. Pórtate bien que nada te cuesta-dijo eso con cierto énfasis para luego retirarse.

Una vez en su cuarto y apenas cerrando la puerta, Garnet se desfusionó.

Inmediatamente despues de que se manifestó Zafiro comentó.

\- Entonces mi visión fue cierta-

\- Safy yo... –

\- ¡Has hecho que Garnet participe en este juego en el que nunca estuvimos de acuerdo!- dijo la azul levantando un poco la voz (que en idioma zafiro era un grito atronador).

-¡Te juro que yo no lo buscaba! - dijo con gotitas en sus ojos la gema roja -pero en ese beso accidental...probé el sabor de Steven Zafy...y...es como... -

-¿ si? - preguntó la azul con molestia.

-No sé. Yo te amo zafiro por encima de todo en este universo, pero si quieres entenderme y entender a Garnet, creo que deberías…-

-Piensa bien lo que me pedirás, porque puedes arrepentirte- dijo Zafiro.

La roja dudó un poco, pero lo que sentía en ese momento no era un juego, tenía deseos de besar al chico a partir del beso accidental. Y la única manera de exponer el porqué, era...-

\- Creo Zafy, que la única manera de que me entiendas es que beses a Steven-

La gema psíquica se quedó un rato en silencio. Rubí se moría de nervios.

Después de analizar algunas visiones dijo a Rubí.

-Bien, hablaré con Steven para no confundirlo más y veré si puedo conseguir ese beso, no es como que me acerque a él y me lo de así nada más-

-Dile que eres Amatista y seguro te da muchos- dijo la roja cruzando los brazos, mirando a un lado y haciendo un puchero.

-¡No puedo creer que estés celando a Steven! - exclamó la azul.

\- ¡dale un beso y me entenderás! - respondió ya alterada Rubí y continuó -el sabor de Steven es...es como si miles de chispitas te recorrieran el cuerpo. Sinceramente creo que él y su...sabor ejercen alguna alteración en nuestras formas físicas-

-Me suena a excusa, pero está bien. Te amo y te daré la oportunidad de demostrar que estás loca. Busquemos a Steven-

Ambas gemas salieron del cuarto de Garnet (el cual por cierto no se había disuelto aunque estuvieran separadas gracias a los milenios que llevaban con la fusión-siempre uso su "milenaria fusión" como excusa, algo así como "un mago lo hizo" xD-).

Ambas llegaron a la cocina.

-¡Steveen!- gritó Rubí pero contesto el silencio.

-No está- dijo la roja.

-Oh no- expresó Zafiro con preocupación.

Lejos del templo, en la parte superior de la colina se encontraban la gema blanca y el chico cuarzo.

Perla y Steven estaban sentados en el borde superior del faro. Desde esa gran altura se podía ver más allá de Beach City y a aquella hora de mañana, el cielo azul desplegaba vida.

-Wow Perla ¿porque nunca me habías traído aquí? -preguntó el joven cuarzo

-Digamos que, esperaba el momento adecuado mi pequeño- dijo la blanca acariciando su cabeza.

Ambos estaban sentados en un borde del faro. Muy cerca. Perla lo volteó a ver con dulzura y le dijo.

-He sabido que ya no eres más mi pequeño - dijo sonriendo levemente-

-¿Qué quieres decir?- preguntó Steven nervioso.

-Besaste a Rubí y a Amatista - dijo Perla tranquilamente.

A Steven sele fue el alma al suelo.

\- eso...ha...esooo aaah fue..un accidente, ¡de verdad! -

-¿También lo de Amatista anoche? ¿Se cayó ella accidentalmente en tu cara?-

-Perla…-el chico bajó la cara apenado. Tenía unas leves ganas de llorar.-

-no, no Steven, no te estoy regañando. Solo quiero que sepas que esas cosas son de cuidado. Los besos no se andan regando por allí sin ton ni son- dijo la Bird Mom de forma condescendiente.

-Si, lo sé, es solo que algo me esta pasando y no se bien que es- respondio el chico con sinceridad.

-Es una bonita etapa- charlaba Perla – y la iras viviendo poco a poco-

-Lo sé también, pero hay algo más-

-¿De qué se trata pequeño?-

-Bueno, es que yo nunca supe que ustedes tienen sabores-

-¿Qué tenemos que?- dijo sorprendida la blanca.

-Eso, sabores, Rubí sabe a pimienta suave y Amatista a chicle de uva-

-Steven eso es ridículo, en ningún momento nosotras desarrollamos sabores-

-¡Pero si los tienen! ¡De verdad!-

Perla no sabía bien como asimilar el dato. En sus miles de años jamás había oído algo así. Greg nunca había dicho que Rose tuviera algún sabor, pero por otro lado, el chico no mentía nunca.

-Bien, sé que nunca mientes Steven, aunque racionalmente no creo que tengamos sabores. Se me ocurre que Amatista había comido chicle antes de besarte y Rubí bueno, tiende a hervir en ciertas situaciones y pudiste confundir su calor con el picante de la pimienta.-

Y resulta que eso tenía para Steven todo el sentido del mundo. Sin embargo su paladar no lo engañaba, eran sabores de verdad, fuertes, precisos, concisos y ¡caray! deliciosos.

Perla notó la cara de duda del chico y mientras las olas iban y venían en el tranquilo océano que tenían enfrente decidió resolver las dudas del muchacho, y a la vez adentrarse en ese estúpido juego que Amatista había propuesto muchos años atrás.

-Jamás creí que terminaría participando- pensó la blanca y le dijo al chico.

-Steven, hay una forma de salir de dudas.-

-¿Cuál?- contesto el chico.

-Bueno…creo que…si nos damos un beso veras que no tengo sabor ya que yo no como nada- dijo con un leve sonrojo tocándose la cara con un dedo -¡es solo para salir de dudas! No te hagas ideas extrañas jovencito-

-Perla…estas segura-

-Pues es solo para eso y si con eso te tranquilizas-

-Pues…ok-el joven volvió a sentir ese extraño calor que ya se le había manifestado con Rubí y Amatista. Algo que lo desinhibía. En otras circunstancias jamás habría aceptado.

-Bien, aquí vamos- dijo Perla.

La blanca tomó suavemente del cuello al joven y agachó un poco hasta estar a su altura.

Steven cerró los ojos y nuevamente el deseo se apoderó de él impulsando a besar a Perla. Quería tocarla.

Se fueron acercando lentamente y en ese momento de profunda cercanía pudieron sentir sus alientos y la blanca se estremeció. Steven ejercía un fuerte poder sobre ella, algo que la debilitaba y que nunca había sentido.

La respiración agitada y el corazón al máximo.

Ella colocó su mano sobre la de él y Steven sintió su cuerpo sacudirse.

Estaban a punto de tocar los labios uno del otro cuando Steven sintió que lo levantaban y que alguien lo cargaba por los aires.

-¡ Garnet! - exclamó el chico a la escarlata que se dirigía en un enorme salto al templo.

-¡ Gaaaaarnet devuélveme a Steven!- gritó Perla y continuó- si ya empezaron ésta tontería mínimo quiero ser la tercera!-

-¡ Serás la quinta!- respondió Garnet dándole una burlona sonrisa.

Perla los vio alejarse y frustrada escupió a un lado. Luego murmuró.

-Bien, me robaron su primer beso, pero hay una primera vez para muchas cosas-

Steven tuvo un severo escalofrío.

* * *

 **Y lo hice sin una gota de ron...por que estoy tomando unas copitas de whisky jaja**

 **Y aquí termina. No tengo idea para donde irá este fic pero pues, ya se irá dando.**

 **Un saludo a todos y comenten si les gusta. Por cierto, este fic tendrá lemon pero se escribirán como One Shots para no alterar el rating de esta historia.**

 **Sin más se despide el Lobo Hibiky.**


	3. Visiones de un Futuro Prometedor

**Y este si es el último de esta ronda. El whisky comienza a hacer efecto y no quiero afectar la historia jejeje.**

 **Sin más, va.**

 **Por cierto, ya saben, Steven Universe no es mio y esto va sin fines de lucro.**

* * *

Después de "secuestrar" a Steven, Garnet llevó al chico hasta su cuarto, una vez allí lo coloco en el suelo.

-¿Qué ibas a hacer Steven?- cuestionó la escarlata.

-Bueno…sé que esto se ve terrible pero hay una razón.- contesto el chico.

-La estoy esperando- dijo Garnet. Steven notaba que le estaba costando mantener su fusión.

-Todo tiene que ver con los sabores-

-¿con que?- cuestionó la escarlata.

-Eso, sabores. Le dije a Perla que tanto Rubí como Amatista tienen un sabor particular.

Entoncesla gran gema no aguantó más y se desfusionó.

Una vez que se manifestaron, Steven notó que rubí estaba ligeramente sonrojada.

-¿Quieres decir que yo tengo un sabor?- pregunto casi ansiosa Rubí.

-Y si- contestó el chico –tu sabes a pimienta suave.

-y…¿no quieres un poco más?- pregunto increíblemente tímida la roja.

-¡Rubí!- exclamó Zafiro -¡¿Qué te pasa?!-

Steven tenía los ojos como plato. No tenía la más mínima idea de cómo reaccionar.

-Solo hazlo por favor, en serio necesito que entiendas que algo raro pasa. No tiene que ver con el dichoso juego que propuso Amat…-Rubí fue interrumpida por zafiro con un gesto de negación.

Luego la azul suspiró y se dirigió al chico.

-Steven, a Rubí se le ha metido en la cabeza que tu sabor influye en nosotras. Personalmente no creo semejante teoría pero, con tal de sacarla de esos pensamientos tontos, hemos llegado a la conclusión de que, bueno, nos demos un beso. ¿Estás de acuerdo?-

De pronto el joven cuarzo se sintió extrañando los días en donde nadie le pedía un beso. Observó a la pequeña gema, suspiró y le dijo.

-Si esto ayuda a su relación, bueno pues, acepto. Por otro lado de igual forma averiguaré si ustedes tiene sabor o no-

-Eso es imposible Steven, no estamos hechas para eso- y la gema camino para quedar frente al chico.

La situación era por demás bizarra, Steven y Zafiro frente a frente a punto de darse un beso mientras su pareja, la pequeña gema roja, observaba sin un ápice de furia. Más bien como con ansiedad.

-¿Estás listo?- preguntó a lo bajo la vidente.

-S…si-

-Aam que debo hacer, ¿pongo mis brazos aquí?- pregunto inocentemente la azul mientras colocaba sus manos en los hombros de Steven. Gracias al tamaño de Zafiro, quedaban a la misma altura.

-Steven, tu coloca tus manos en su cintura.- Comento espontáneamente Rubí a lo que la azul respondió con un gesto medio molesto. Así como un WTF monumental.

Steven obedeció.

El contacto con la gema le hizo sentir un cosquilleo en sus piernas. Se sintió de pronto fuerte y acercó con determinación a la azul hacía si.

Zafiro iba a protestar pero la cercanía del chico la enmudeció. Él…él se veía diferente. Su aroma, su energía. A Zafiro se le encendieron las mejillas mientras en su pecho un calor crecía y entonces noto el contacto que ambos tenían desde el pecho hasta la cadera. Sentía algo más. Algo sinceramente delicioso.

Entonces Steven se dejó ir sobre su rostro y le colocó un dulce beso en los labios.

Simple, sin ir más allá del contacto con las labios.

Si la azul hubiera tenido su fleco de lado hubieran visto como su único ojo se abria desmesuradamente. El contracto le daba una emoción única.Y se sorprendió abriendo ligeramente la boca para buscar más de ello.

Entonces tocó la lengua de Steven y se enzarzaron en un deguste compartido.

Desde la perspectiva de Rubí ellos estaban pegados, abrazados, y dándose un profundo beso. La roja se sorprendió cuando su pareja tomó del cuello al chico y lo acercó más a su rostro mientras soltaba ligeros gemidos.

Entonces Zafiro tuvo la más candente de sus visiones en toda su vida.

Se vio a si misma sobre una gran cama con sabanas rojinegras totalmente desnuda, mientras, estando encima del chico, también desnudo. Lo besaba con una furia que no creía poder generar mientras, a la vez, Rubí pasaba su lengua por la espalda de la azul. (Este es el primer one shot lemon que se subirá más adelante).

Cuando regresó a la realidad. Se separó lentamente de Steven aún sintiendo la saliva del chico en su lengua. Respiraba agitada. Volteó a ver a una Rubí que la miraba sardónicamente (nada que ver con Sardonyx xD)

-y bien Zafy-

-Es…es…- el cuerpo le temblaba y sentía una sensación entre sus piernasque venía en oleadas.

-¿Increíble?- apuntó la roja.

-S..si- dijo volteándola ver.

Para eso, Steven sopló como refrescando su garganta.

-Zafiro-dijo el joven sorprendiendo a la azul que estaba más que ida en sus sensaciones.

-Tú sabes a **Menta** \- comentó – siento mi boca fresca y rica-

Ante ese comentario la azul se sonrojo.

-Gra..gracias Steven- luego se dirigió a Rubí- tenías razón, es algo…que no alcanzó a comprender-

Al terminar de decir eso se acercó de golpe al chico para darle un nuevo beso. Steven sintió ese rico sabor a menta en su boca con mucha intensidad. La lengua de la azul batallaba con la de él.

Entonces Rubí la apartó.

-Y no me dejabas hacerlo a mí- dijo dandoleuna sonrisa para luego proceder a besar al chico.

La menta y la pimienta explotaron en su boca y Steven se sintió terriblemente caliente.

El joven se asustó de lo mucho que le estaba gustando eso. Entonces paró.

-Yo…tengo a que ir a ver a alguien- y salió del cuarto velozmente.

-Tengo que ir a ver a mi Papá antes de que esto se me vaya de las manos (aún más).

Pero saliendo del cuarto de Garnet, se topó con, quizá, la última persona que quería ver en ese momento.

-Hola Steven- saludo animadamente Connie.

-¡Ah! Co…¡Connie! ¿Cómo estas? Jajaja- rio nerviosamente el chico.

-Bien,pero tu no te ves bien. ¿Tienes fiebre?-

-Y del peor tipo- pensó el chico.

-No- contestó- no es nada. ¿Qué te parece si vamos a la playa?-

-Bueno, pensaba entrenar un poco con Perla- contestó la morena.

-¡Perla!- exclamó el chico –¡ella tiene que saber que si tienen sabores!-

-¿Sabores? De que hablas Steven-

-Ja ja… de nada de nada.-

Y ambos chicos salieron hacía la playa.

* * *

 **Algo corto pero esencial. Un saludo al primer y segundo Review de KAWAII 2.0 que bueno que te gusta la historia. Yo también me estoy divirtiendo con este fic pero tengo que ver para donde ira. Si la hacemos seria o mantenemos un poco de humor absurdo o no sé no sé.**

 **Ya veremos.**

 **Lobo Hibiky fuera.**


	4. Sabores Máximus

**Volvemos a la acción. En breve se subirá el lemon llamado La Visión de Zafiro.**

 **Sin más va...**

* * *

Connie y Steven caminaban por la arena de la gran costa. Apenas estaba entrando el medio día y el calor comenzaba a manifestarse en el pequeño pueblo.

Habían caminado durante quizá una hora paseando de un lado a otro. Connie había comentado a Steven acerca de una clase nueva que estaba llevando en donde estaba aprendiendo a tocar el piano y algo sobre las próximas vacaciones de verano.

Sin embargo, la mente del chico se encontraba bastante lejos de su amiga. Había salido de casa con la firme determinación de ir a ver a su padre para pedirle consejo. Pero en el rato que había estado caminando, lo único que tenía en mente eran…los sabores de sus amigas.

Amatista y su sabor a chicle de uva. Lo recordaba claramente mientras en su mente se dibujaba su pequeño pero bien formado cuerpo. Lo había sentido pegado al suyo y sintió deseos de volver a sentirlo.

Luego Ruby, pimienta suave. Le vino a la mente el momento en que estuvieron ambos en el suelo dándose un candente beso. Era increíble el cambio en la gema roja; solía ser de carácter fuerte y a partir de ese beso la había visto en una nueva faceta. Le gustaba que fuera tímida con él.

Y por último Zafiro y su sabor a menta…fresca y deliciosa. El joven sonrió levemente al recordar lo agresiva que había sido la pequeña azul en el segundo beso. ¿Quién iba a decir que dentro de ella hubiese una pequeña fiera?

-Steven te veo muy pensativo ¿seguro que todo está bien?-

El chico salió de sus pensamientos y miró un momento a la morena. Entonces se dio en qué estaba pensando y de lo atrevido que era.

-Creo que no solo las chicas han cambiado a partir del accidente. Quizá yo también- pensó Steven para luego dirigirse a la morena.

-No me pasa nada Connie. Mira, tengo que decirte algo.- el chico se detuvo y se dirigió directamente a la morena.

-Necesito que vayas a tu casa y que no vengas al templo en un par de días.-

La joven se quedó pasmada.

-Steven ¿Qué pasa?- preguntó con cierta seriedad– si es algo con gemas corruptas yo quiero ayudar-

-No es eso. Hay una crisis entre gemas y solo entre nosotros debemos resolverlo. Te prometo que te contaré todo en cuanto se resuelva. Pero por ahora te pido que me obedezcas ¿si?-

Connie no estaba convencida. Pero sabía que no tenía opciones así que le dijo al joven lo que quería escuchar.

-Está bien Steven, te vendré a visitar en un par de días, pero prométeme que me dirás que sucede en cuanto regrese-

-Te lo prometo-

Y Connie se despidió del chico con rumbo al pueblo.

Una vez que notó que el chico no la estaba viendo, se detuvo.

-Algo raro esta pasando...y no me voy a quedar fuera- y camino de regreso al templo con bastante cautela para no ser vista.

En el templo, en el cuarto de Garnet, sentadas en el suelo en posición de círculo se encontraban Rubí, Zafiro y Amatista.

-Entonces Amatista, ¿tú te sientes igual que nosotras?- preguntó Rubí.

La morada había estado caminando en la playa desde que vio a Steven esa mañana. Se sentía nerviosa, emocionada y ansiosa.

-Algo ha pasado-mencionó – no alcanzo a comprender a que se debe mi necesidad de estar con Stivi. No logro pensar claro. Siento la necesidad de apagar esta llama que me consume por dentro- dijo poniendo su mano en el pecho.

La gema roja y azul se sorprendieron ligeramente.

-Entiendo- dijo Zafiro- es exactamente igual conmigo. Es como si no fuera yo. Es decir, no le había dicho a Rubí pero cuando bese a Steven tuve, bueno, una visión-

-y…¿de qué trataba esta visión Zafi?- preguntó Rubí.

El sonrojo de la azul se hizo terriblemente evidente. Luego tomó aire y continuó.

-Yo…tú…y Steven. En una gran cama de sábanas rojo y negro. Sin ninguna prenda encima-

Para entonces el sonrojo era compartido por todas.

-Yo besaba profundamente a Steven mientras estaba encima de él y…y tú Rubí besabas mi espalda-

Amatista sintió que se sofocaba y Rubí tragó saliva.

-Pasaron…muchas cosas más que no deseo contar- dijo apenada la azul.

-¿Solo un poquito? Por faaa- Amatista era una chismosa de primera.

-Bueno, hubo un beso triple en donde nos tocábamos los tres. Y luego Steven…-

Y se quedó callada.

-¡oh por mis gemas! ¡¿Tu visión incluye sexo?! –Exclamó Rubí- ¿con ambas?-

Zafiro asintió varias veces.

-Y lo peor- continuó la azul- es que deseo hacerlo realidad, siento que mis visiones ya solo giran en torno a esa realidad y como dijo Amatista, para pensar claramente necesito quitarme esta ansiedad de encima-

-hablas de…-inquirió Rubí.

-Si- dijo agachando la mirada Zafiro.

Y todas asintieron. La reunión parecía terminada cuando súbitamente Amatista exclamo:

-Perla...Perla **NO** debe besar a Steven, tenemos que encontrarla-

-Digo- respondió Rubí – ya nosotras lo besamos y el chico no parece como que este muy afectado. Creo que Perla debería tener su oportunidad en el juego después de todo-

-Esto ya no es por el concurso de ver quien lo besaba primero, el que por cierto ganaste aun cuando ambas juraron y perjuraron que no iban a participar y que mi idea era estúpida - dijo con fastidio la morada-

-Entonces ¿por qué?- cuestiono la azul.

-Perla es obsesiva. Si a Rubí y a ti el sabor de Steven les afectó al grado de hacerlas sentir como se sienten. ¿Se imaginan a Perla?-

Ambas entendieron a que se refería Amatista.

-Si lo besa ella no se va a detener, lo va a creer de su propiedad. Tenemos que encontrarla y advertirle-

Las tres gemas no sabían que ya era demasiado tarde para advertencias.

Perla había encontrado al chico en la playa, habían platicado acerca de los sabores que Steven había descubierto en sus amigas. Perla aún no creía que ello fuera posible, pero después de que el chico le comentara que Zafiro tenía gusto a menta ya las cosas no eran fáciles de negar.

Entonces Perla le había dicho al joven si estaba interesado en conocer su sabor. Si es que llegaba a tenerlo.

El joven había dicho que sí y mientras Amatista, Rubí y Zafiro discutían sus pormenores, en el cuarto de al lado (por decirle así) Perla entraba a su habitación con el chico de la mano.

Llegaron hasta una zona cercana a las fuentes que adornaban el cuarto de la blanca.

-Es increíble la armonía que le das a este lugar- exclamo Steven viendo con detalle el cuarto de Perla. Si bien ya lo conocía, rara vez tenía el tiempo para ver los detalles.

-Gracias, viniendo de ti es un gran halago- y le sonrió para subir al chico a una pequeña plataforma quedando de esta manera a su altura.

-pude haberme hecho un poco más alto si me lo pedias- comentó Steven.

-Lo sé, pero ya no hay necesidad, a menos que eso sea lo que quieres-

-No, así esta bien-

-oook Steven, ¿estás listo?-

El chico se clavó en los azules ojos de Perla. No iba a negar, nunca iba a negar que ella siempre se le había hecho bonita. Admiraba su elegancia, destreza e inteligencia. Pero de allí a considerar que algún día estuviera en esa situación, a punto de besarle…bueno, había una considerable distancia.

Entonces en su cuerpo se dejó sentir un choque como de electricidad. Se sintió nuevamente fuerte y tomo la mejilla de la blanca quien en todo momento creyó que tendría el control de la situación.

-S…Steven?- preguntó con nerviosismo.

El chico la atrajo hacia sí con seguridad y no se detuvo hasta que sintió los suaves labios de la dama blanca. La empujo más hacía si y a la vez Perla entendió de golpe qué pasaba con Amatista y Rubí. El sabor del chico era como un choque al cerebro.

Steven sintió el sabor de Perla y abrió los ojos con un brillo en ellos y esta vez fue el quien abrió un poco la boca para invadir a la blanca.

Sus lenguas chocaron, lucharon, se separaron ligeramente para verse a los rostros mientras el beso continuaba y volvieron a entrar el uno en el otro.

Perla sentía un nudo en el estómago y una bola de fuego en el pecho. Abrazó con fuerza al chico el cual colocósus manos en la espalda de ella pegándola a sí. Acariciaba su espalda de arriba abajo.

Se separaron un momento entre jadeos y la blanca dijo sensualmente.

-S…Steven…eres increíble…-le dio un beso rápido en los labios para luego continuar- no puedo detenerme…-

El chico se bajó de la plataforma y luego acrecentó un poco su tamaño para quedar a la altura de su amiga. Perla veía en su chico la determinación y la seguridad de un hombrecito hecho y derecho y en su pecho se abrió ya sin tapujos el deseo de querer sentir por primera vez eso que Rose les había platicado tanto.

Steven la tomo de las muñecas y la aprisionó contra la pared mientras besaba su cuello. Perla se retorcía sintiendo oleadas de placer subiendo por sus piernas y debilitándola.

Desde el techo y a través de una de las charcas mágicas del cuarto de Amatista; Rubí, Zafiro y la púrpura observaban como acontecían las cosas en el cuarto de Perla.

-Él nunca fue así conmigo-dijo Amatista con un dedo en la boca.

-ni conmigo- dijo Rubí haciendo un puchero.

-ni conmigo- dijo Zafiro con un ligerísimo tic en el labio.

-¡¿Que tiene ella de especial?!- dijeron las tres molestas.

Abajo Steven seguía atacando el cuello de la blanca.

-Steven..¡aah! desde…desde ah..mmf…desde cuando...¿eres así de atrevido?- logró completar Perla entre fuertes jadeos.

Él se detuvo un instante para verla. Se notaba extasiado, maravillado.

-Desde que me di cuenta que tú sabes a **Helado de Vainilla** -

-aah- exclamó la blanca ante esa revelación.

-Y el helado de vainilla es…

… **es el relleno de las** **Gato Galletas** **.**

Y Amatista, Rubí y hasta Zafiro exclamaron:

…mierda…

* * *

 **Aquí tienen la siguiente entrega. Es corto si, pero es mejor adelantar que, a diferencia de mis otros fics, este va a ser definitivamente corto.**

 **Que les ha parecido? Merece recomendación?**

 **Agradezco sus mensajes y bueno. Veremos si Perlita y el Stivi de verdad se portan mal o alguien como, no sé, Connie? los detiene.**

 **Saludos a Ntian, Dragshot, Cliffjumper e Imperialwar.**

 **Lobo Hibiky fuera.**

 **P.D. Para los que les gusta el agua de limón. En breve un vasito.**


	5. 5 Minutos en el Cielo

**Holaa todos. Aquí les traigo lo que será la última actualización en un par de días. La lap en la que trabajo me va y viene y no creo tenerla mañana.**

 **También les comento que el lemmon de complemento ya esta en línea para quien les guste ese tipo de literatura.**

 **Al final responderé algunas preguntas que han surgido, sin más, va el capítulo.**

* * *

Una vez las tres gemas pequeñas escucharon cual era el sabor de Perla, decidieron irrumpir en el cuarto de la blanca y detener toda la situación.

Las tres se dejaron caer por la charca ante un innecesario grito de guerra de Amatista:

-¡Alto allí bellacos!- dijo la púrpura quien se había recogido el pelo en una cola.

Perla y Steven quienes estaban enzarzados aún contra unas de las paredes del cuarto se quedaron viendo sorprendidos como sus amigas los rodeaban.

-¿Acaso nos dijo bellacos?- pregunto la blanca.

Amatista brincó para convertirse en el bólido blanco y acercarse velozmente a la pareja, dar una serie de vueltas alrededor de ellos y luego lanzarse a los brazos de Steven que, nuevamente no tenía idea de que era lo que estaba pasando.

-Quiero probar al Steven XL- dijo Amatista mientras colgaba del cuello del muchacho -¿te gusta mi peinado Stivi?- dijo sonrojándose.

-Aaam…- miró a los lados y las chicas estaban sorprendidas por el movimiento de la peliblanca – sí, ya sabes que me gusta que te arregles así-

Y ella lo besó.

-mmmmh siempre debes tener tu chicle de uva- dijo Amatista al separarse.

-¿Por qué vienen a interrumpir a mi cuarto?- se exasperó Perla tomando a Amatista por la blusa (como si fuera un gato).

\- ¡fssss!-

Amatista le gruño (como si fuera un gato) mostrando puros colmillos.

-Deténganse ahora- completó Rubí.

-Debemos hablar de esta situación- dijo Zafiro para luego fusionarse con Rubí manifestando a Garnet.

-Gemas, paremos esto un segundo- dijo la escarlata con la mayor tranquilidad que podía.

Cuando Steven vio a la fusión sintió nuevamente algo. La veía…sexy. Pero se controló.

-Chicas, lo que dice Garnet es verdad. Algo está ocurriendo y es necesario analizarlo- el chico aún mantenía un tamaño mayor, como un verdadero adolescente de casi 15 años.

-Yo también estoy sintiendo cosas que no son normales y estoy seguro que no tiene que ver con la pubertad, si no con el hecho de ser un hibrido- se quedó en silencio un momento y continuó.

-Yo también…quiero continuar con los besos y demás…y… aunque suene feo, lo deseo con todas- de pronto se sintió muy triste por sonar como un don juan frente a esas gemas que lo querían tanto pero cuando alzó la vista se dio cuenta que no había elegido las mejores palabras.

Todas estaban sonrojadas. ¿Les emocionaba que las deseara a todas?

Steven reunió fuerza de voluntad para mantener el control y no empezar algo que podría ser muuuuy placentero, pero muuuy desastroso para sus relaciones.

-Por ahora debemos abstenernos de llegar más allá- dijo.

-Si…y no Steven- dijo seriamente Garnet –desgraciadamente estas sensaciones son muy fuertes, platicando con Amatista llegamos a la conclusión que para poder avanzar en investigar que pasa, bueno, necesitamos bajar los niveles de ansiedad. Si no me crees.- se dirigió a Perla y le preguntó.

-Perla, ¿tú cómo te sientes en este momento?-

-Yo...-volteó a ver a Steven- yo quiero seguir en lo que estábamos haciendo, hasta que "alguien" nos interrumpió- volteó a ver a las demás.

-¿Es normal lo que sientes?- siguió Garnet.

Perla dudó un momento.

-No, es muy…muy intenso- y se llevó una mano al pecho y se dio cuenta de algo preocupante

\- ¡rayos! si en este momento atacara una gema corrupta estaría bastante fuera de concentración para pelear- exclamó la blanca.

-Estoy de acuerdo, debemos ver la manera de resolver esto, y poder bajar el nivel de esta ansiedad- dijo Amatista.

-Y…¿que sugieren?- dijo el chico casi con miedo a preguntar.

-Bueno- dijo Amatista- una vez en una de esas fiestas alocadas de Greg los jóvenes estaban jugando alocado. Quizá funcionaria.-

-¿De que hablas Amatista?- pregunto Perla con ojos entrecerrados.

-Bien, el juego se llamaba 5 minutos en el cielo, se elegían una pareja al azar y se metían en el closet 5 minutos y pues, nadie sabía que habían hecho- finalizó la purpura.

-¿A qué tipo de fiestas asistía mi padre?- cuestionó Steven.

-Huuy si supieras, ¿recuerdas aquella vez Garnet en aquel evento en donde sacaron una extraña hierba ver…-

-¡Amatista! No…ahora…- dijo molesta entre labios la blanca.

-¡¿Quee?! –Exclamó la morada y continuó -era como del color de Peridot y Garnet después de probarla se rio por horas-

-¡Basta!- se exasperó la escarlata- ¿aceptan o no?-

-¡Desde luego!- dijo Amatista sonriendo.

-Pues…yo igual…- dijo Perla.

-Es un hecho entonces- finalizó Garnet – después de que cada una tenga sus 5 minutos en el cielo, van a ir al granero y comentarles la situación a Lapis y Peridot. Y ver si nos pueden ayudar con cualquier información que puedan aportar-

-Oigan- interrumpió Steven levantando la mano.

-Y no me van a preguntar si yo estoy de acuerdo-

Las tres gemas se le quedaron viendo con algo de fastidio.

-¡Estoy de acuerdo! ¡claro! pero hubiera sido bonito que preguntaran- finalizó el chico quien analizaba que nunca podría quitársele de la mente la idea de que Peridot era color verde marihuana.

-Bien, solo queda determinar quien inicia-demandó Garnet.

-¡Esperen! – Respondió inmediatamente Steven –en eso yo quiero decidir-

-Bien, tú escoge Stivi- dijo Amatista –por mí no hay problema – dijo la morada contorsionando su cuerpo mientras movía su cola de caballo de un lado para otro coquetamente.

En realidad las gemas pensaban que se iba a llevar Perla a los 5 minutos debido a lo que habían visto pero la elección las sorprendió.

-Este….Garnet, ¿podríamos iniciar tu y yo?- la susodicha respiro hondo para luego responder con una sonrisa traviesa- desde luego-

Todos salieron del cuarto de Perla y luego Steven y la escarlata cruzaron la puerta de regreso, ahora al cuarto de Garnet.

Reloj en mano (el reloj del cuarto de Steven) Perla y Amatista esperaban con cierta ansiedad sentadas en la sala. Estaban emocionadas por lo que podían hacer en ese tiempo.

-Es increíble que esto esté pasando ¿no crees? – comentó la blanca.

-Jamás en mis locos sueños pensé que esto podría ocurrir. Vamos a estar 5 minutos con Stivi haciendo cosas – contesto la púrpura – y la verdad estoy emocionada-

Luego, la morada miró a Perla con algo de tristeza mientras jugaba nerviosamente con su cabello. Se veía como si quisiera llorar.

-Perla, creo que me gusta Steven…mucho…-

Entonces desde la cocina se acercó a la sala, una joven de piel morena que se colocó enfrente de ambas gemas.

Dentro del cuarto de Garnet, ella y Steven estaban recostados sobre una especie de almohadón en un tipo camastro color café. Era suave y entraban perfectamente ambos.

-¿Se van a desfusionar?-cuestionó el joven.

-No, esta vez me toca a mí, no a ellas. Tengo una enorme curiosidad por conocer que sabor tengo yo para ti- y le sonrió.

El chico no espero más y se colocó encima de la gran escarlata, la cual entrelazo sus brazos por el cuello de él.

Ella desapareció sus lentes y Steven pudo notar que tenía una mirada dulce.

Steven le sonrió y se dirigió a su rostro; sin embargo cuando iba a dar el beso se desvió hacia el cuello de la roja.

-Steven, eres un…tramposo…- suspiro Garnet hundiendo sus dedos entre el cabello del joven.

-Tenemos cinco minutos- le susurró Steven al oído para luego continuar atacando su cuello.

Afuera.

-¡¿Qué están haciendo?!- preguntó algo exaltada Connie.

Tanto Perla como Amatista no tenían ni idea de que decirle a la morena y balbuceaban incoherentemente.

-¡¿Qué significa eso de los 5 minutos?! ¡¿Ustedes están abusa…!?-

-¡Silencio!- gritó Perla con la autoridad que le daba ser la maestra de la joven -¡no sabes nada así que no te permito que hables así!-

Connie no dijo más.

Perla entendió que su pupila ya tenía una idea demasiado general como para intentar engañarla, así que simplemente la invitó a tomar asiento a lo cual la morena accedió.

-Mira Connie, escucha con atención que no voy a repetir; paso lo siguiente…- comenzó a relatar la blanca.

Dentro.

Había una batalla en el camastro, de pronto Garnet colocaba al chico bajo ella y atacaba su cuello pasando su lengua en él mientras acariciaba su pecho. Luego él la colocaba boca abajo y pasaba su lengua por su oído bajando su mano hasta sus caderas.

Garnet soltaba leves gemidos.

Entonces el chico se detuvo y se le quedo mirando.

-Ya es hora- le dijo.

Ella puso mirada de angustia.

-Pero aún queda tiempo…- le respondió la escarlata.

-Ya es hora de saber a qué sabes Garnet-

Y la besó profundamente, probando sus gruesos labios.

Garnet lo abrazó inundada por una felicidad extraña. Acariciaba la espalda del joven mientras su lengua luchaba con la de él. Él tenía una mano en la nuca de ella y la otra en la parte superior de acariciando su cabeza.

El beso se profundizó aún más. Y la respiración se hizo agitada.

-mmf..aah..Ste..ven- mencionaba la escarlata entre besos.

Al separarse, el chico le dio una ligera lamida a la pequeña nariz de la roja. La cual rio levemente.

Tienes un riquísimo sabor a **chocolate amargo.**

Garnet se rio nuevamente, simplemente estaba feliz.

Fuera.

-¿Entonces sus formas físicas están afectadas por…los besos con Steven?- mencionó Connie con cierta incredulidad.

-Parece increíble, pero es así amiga- apuntó Amatista.

-y entonces están buscando una forma de arreglarlo, pero como están desconcentradas, tuvieron la idea de mermar su ansiedad...- continuo la morena.

-Pasando 5 minutos a solas con Steven, si Connie- completó Perla.

-Y además, para variar, Steven les encontró sabores- dijo un poco exaltada la joven haciendo ademanes con las manos.

-Y…si…-dijo la púrpura con una leve sonrisa.

La joven llevó una mano al rostro (un palm face) con fastidio.

-Esto suena a como un mal fanfic- expresó la morena.

-¿qué?- pregunto Amatista.

-Nada, nada- respondió con disgusto.

Connie se quedó un momento en silencio pensando la situación cuando de pronto la alarma sonó. Ya habían pasado los cinco minutos.

Se paró y fue a la cocina.

Mientras eso sucedia la puerta del cuarto se abrió y salió una muy sonriente Garnet y un chico apenado detrás de ella.

-Resulta que mi sabor- dijo Garnet apuntando a la blanca y la morada- es el chocolate amargo- dijo con cierto orgullo.

-Entonces con chance yo sepa a chocolate dulce- dijo una voz en la cocina.

Steven volteo a ver a la cocina y encontró la mirada de fastidio de su amiga morena y en serio quiso estar una semana antes de que todo esto comenzara.

-¡Connie!- dijo Steven quien dé la impresión regresó a su tamaño normal.

Garnet se sonrojo mientras exclamaba un ligero –oops- para luego preguntar a las otras gemas.

-¿Que tanto sabe ella?-

-Todo- respondió Perla, no tuve opción.

-¡Exijo mis 5 minutos!- exclamó Connie apuntando con el dedo a las Cristal Gems.

* * *

 **Y bueno, ¿que les a parecido?**

 **Connie esta con los celos al máximo y no pretende quedarse atrás. Garnet tuvo sus 5 minutos en el cielo y se determinó que sabe a chocolate amargo. Que por cierto vendría siendo el sabor de la cobertura de galleta de las gatogalletas.**

 **Ahora las preguntas:**

imperialwar1234 **: Gracias por los cumplidos chico! y hasta ahorita solo tengo contemplado a las gemas de la tierra. Es decir que falta Peridot y lapis. De allí no se que vaya a pasar por que ya tengo en mente el final pero,como de verdad me esta gustando, quizá le meta un poco más, ya veremos.**

 **Cliffjumper88: Armar una orgía sería como quemar todo el material de golpe. Poco a poco y quizá si lleguemos a ello :) saludooos.**

shadow9896 : **jajajaja la netorarearon! eso me sacó mas de una carcajada. Peero como tal no por que se va a unir a la fiesta.**

 **Daria Mizuno: Amo el Stevidot y claro que tendrán su oportunidad de jugar a las escondidillas en el granero.**

 **y** Ntian **: Antes que nada gracias por tu comentario en el lemon jajaja. Y seee se antoja comer algo después de escribir un capitulo así.**

 **Saludos a todos y gracias por comentar. Nos vemos en el próximo.**

 **Lobo Hibiky fuera!**


	6. Jugueteando en el Granero

**Aquí la actualización. Sin más disfruten.**

* * *

¡Exijo mis 5 minutos!- exclamó la dulce princesa mientras todas la veían con cierto desdén.

Connie respiraba algo agitada, se notaba que tenía un enojo nacido desde los celos.

La realidad es que la joven se encontraba bastante confundida; si bien ya había tenido ciertos deseos con respecto a Steven, estos nunca habían pasado los límites normales de una adolescente, pero al ver la situación en la que se encontraba, de pronto algo en ella había surgido; si querían a Steven, ella no se quedaría con los brazos cruzados.

Garnet se acomdó los lentes y se dirigió a la morena.

-Connie, digamos que te permitimos los 5 minutos. ¿Qué es lo que haras en ese tiempo con Steven?-

-Eso...no les incumbe- volteó el rostro entre enojada y apenada.

-Pues resulta que si-dijo la escarlata y continuó- ¿Qué pensarían tus padres si nosotros permitimos eso?-

Connie no contestó.

-Creo entenderte Connie- y se acercó a ella – entiendo que tienes celos de esta incomoda situación, pero debes entender, en serio debes entender –la tomó de los hombros – que esto no es un juego; estamos tratando de averiguar que nos esta pasando y por que tenemos estos deseos. Quieras creerlo o no, necesitamos esos 5 minutos para poder resolver y eliminar estas sensaciones. Es verdad que nos está desconcentrando y si hubiera un ataque en este momento estaríamos en desventaja-

Luego le dijo al oído.

-Además, todas sabemos que él ya es tuyo. Solo es cuestión de tiempo- se separó y le sonrió.

Connie se tranquilizó un poco e hizo a sollozar. Steven se acercó y tomándola de las manos le dijo,

-A penas solucionemos esto quiero que tengamos una cita, ¿aceptas?-

Connie sonrió y se aventó a un abrazó muy fuerte con el joven. Steven correspondió sonriente. Y aprovechando la cercanía, Connie le susurró,

-Bueno, que ya diste "ese" paso, quiero que sepas que tú eres MIO ¿ok?-y luego le mordió suavemente la mejilla.

Ante las palabras y la acción de la dama morena, Steven sintió nuevamente esa descarga en el cuerpo que le llevó a aventurar un beso en la boca de la chica. Suave de inicio, intenso después.

Era el primer beso de Connie y la chica definitivamente no se lo esperaba. Sintió flaquar sus piernas y se agarró de Steven, lo abrazó. El chico, quien ya sabia como dar besos cortesía de Rubí, Amatista, Zafiro, Garnet y Perla; convirtió el beso en uno de adultos.

Connie suspiró y se entregó a la placentera situación, perdida en el momento, hundida en las sensaciones que daban nacimiento a su adolescencia.

-Hola señora Maheswaran ¿Cómo está?- dijo Amatista.

-¡Aaah!- exclamó la morena separándose de golpe bastante asustada mirando para todos lados para solo encontrarse con la risa mal escondida de las gemas.

Connie se les quedó viendo con cierto recelo para luego, levantando la nariz dirigirse a Steven mientras acariciaba su mejilla.

-Lo continuaremos luego- dijo. Le sonrió y para después ir con las gemas.

-Bien, me retiro. Diviértanse- para agregar entre dientes- que luego me toca a mí-

Y procedió a salir.

Una vez que Connie se retiró, Garnet tomó la palabra.

-Bien, tome sus cinco minutos la que quiera y nos vemos en 15 minutos para ir a ver a Peridot y Lapis. Yo...estaré un rato en mi habitación-

Garnet se retiró y entró a su cuarto.

-Ve tu gran P, yo voy al final- comentó Amatista quien se le notaba pensativa.

Perla no perdió tiempo y dirigiéndose a Steven le tendió la mano-Bien Steven, ¿Vamos?-

Steven asintió y ambos se encaminaron hacia la puerta del templo.

A cierta distancia de allí, en el granero de Greg (quien sabe por qué le dicen granero, tiene todo menos grano)

Entre los sembradíos de maíz y trigo corrían gritando y jugando como niñas dos gemas. Una verde y otra azul. Totalmente desnudas.

-¡A que no me atrapas monstruo azul!- gritaba Peridot corriendo y riendo mientras zigzagueaba entre el alto trigo.

-¡Voy por ti verdecita!- contestaba Lapis corriendo igual entre el laberinto de trigo y buscando a su compañera de cuarto.

-¡Nunca me atraparás!-

-¡Ya verás que si niña traviesa!-

Entonces la gema nudista verde se agazapó en una cuenca entre el trigo segura de que su escondite era perfecto.

Pero de pronto, desde atrás, le sorprendió la nudista azul atrapándola por la espalda haciendo que rodaran y sus cuerpos desnudos quedaran conectados mientras sus pezones se tocaban golosamente. Lapis había quedado encima de Peridot.

-Te dije que te atraparía- y sonrió sensualmente.

-Eso es porque yo te dejé atraparme- agregó la verde para luego deslizar su mano por la espalda de la azul hasta llegar a su trasero y atrapar con su mano una de aquellas deliciosas esferas, ejerciendo cierta presión.

-¿Te gusta lo que agarras?- preguntó Lazuli.

-Mucho- dijo Peridot mientras hundía un poco mas sus dedos buscando llegar a algún punto allí, donde se sentía caliente y húmedo.

Esto era lo que debería estar pasando según los fans del lapidot; pero **la realidad** es que ambas estaban en el granero.

Lapis dormía en su hamaca en el segundo piso mientras Peridot trataba de leer un manga que le había prestado Steven hacia algún tiempo.

Lapis roncaba como camionero, y esto exasperaba a la ingeniero espacial.

-¡Maldita sea lazuli quieres callarte de una vez!- gritó la verde.

Pero lapis, ni se inmuta.

-¡Te estoy hablando cucaracha de agua!- gritó exaltada Peridot.

Pero lapis, ni se inmuta.

-¡Roncas como si estuvieran torturando a una motocicleta!- y ante la total falta de atención de lazuli, Peridot le aventó la revista, con tan buena puntería que golpeó la cabeza de la azul haciéndola caer.

-¡Que demo...! ¡Peridot!- gruño Lapís para lanzarce directamente sobre la azul.

-¡Como te atreves a interrumpir mi sueño!- dijo mientras le jalaba las mejillas.

-¡Por qué tu interrumpes mi lectura con tus berridos!- dijo igual jalando las mejillas dela azul.-

Ambas gruñían y peleaba hasta que fueron interrumpidas.

-Ustedes sí que se divierten- dijo una voz.

-¡Steven!- gritaron ambas separándose y acercándose al chico.

-¿como estás Steven? ¿Que haces por aquí?- dijo la azul saludando al chico.

-Si, últimamente nos tienes olvidadas- agregó la verde.

-En realidad es para preguntarles algo.- dijo el chico tomando asiento en un cubo de madera que estaba por allí.

-De hecho no iba a venir solo, pero las chicas decidieron tomar un descanso y yo no pude esperar-

-¿descansó? Eso es raro- dijo Peridot- ¿pues que han estado haciendo?-

-aaaaam...por eso estoy aquí déjenme les explico que pasa-

Y el joven procedió a contrales todo; desde el beso con Rubí, hasta los 5 minutos en el cielo sin describir obviamente los "calientes" avances en esos hechos.

Aun así, al terminar el relato, ambas gemas estaban bastante interesadas y algo sonrojadas.

-Un beso-dijo Lapis tocándose los labios de forma inconsciente. Lo había visto en Amor y Pinos y la verdad es que desde que lo vio le generó dudas. Quería saber que se sentía y porque era una muestra humana de dar amor. En su momento y fugazmente había pensado que de hacerlo, seria con alguien especial. Alguien como **Steven**.

-Entonces tu aseguras que tenemos sabores...y quieres saber si yo sé algo al respecto- comentó Peridot.

-Así es, ¿sabes algo?-

-no más de lo que he visto y leído en las series que me pasas. En homeworld los besos son escasos y jamás nadie ha dicho que tengamos un sabor en particular, y mucho menos sabores humanos, se me hace bastante estúpido, no estamos hechas para eso. Luego dices que las otras han agarrado cierto gusto por tu sabor... es raro...hay algo más aquí- La verde se quedó pensativa.

-mmm creo-dijo de pronto Lapis- que es por que Steven es un híbrido-

-¡Yo también creo eso Lapis!- exclamó el joven, pero no sé como reparar esto- agregó con cierta melancolía.

-Bueno, si tu lo disfrutas, y ellas lo disfrutan, ¿Cuál es el problema?- agregó la verde.

Lapis iba a protestar algo pero Steven se adelantó.

-Sucede que ellas están desconcentradas y, la verdad- el joven se sonrojo- los encuentros cada vez son mas intensos y tengo miedo de llegar a...-

-¿A que?-dijo Peridot

-A tener sexo- dijo Lapis.

Tanto Steven como Peridot se le quedaron viendo.

-¿Qué? Sé sobre eso, cuando estas dentro de un espejo tirada durante miles de años ves muchas cosas-

-Oook, no quiero saber detalles- finalizó la gema verde marihuana y agregó,

-Bueno Steven, ¿y sería así muuuy malo que tuvieras eso, sepso con las gemas?-

Steven sonrió un poco con cara pensativa.

-Se dice sexo, y no, en realidad lo deseo. Desde que probé el sabor de Rubí algo se ha incrementado en mi. Pero tengo miedo a lo que pueda pasar-

-Y no le has preguntado, no sé, ¿al único ser conocido que ha tenido un romance con una gema? Es decir tu papá?- dijo Lapis.

-Lo intenté pero no está. Fue a Empire City a negociar unas mejoras para el auto lavado. Regresa mañana. Y mientras tanto quise ver si sabían algo de esto-

-Obviamente no- dijo Peridot- tendrás que esperar atu papá.-

Steven asintió y procedió a retirarse pero la mano de Lapis en el hombro del chico lo detuvo.

-Oye Steven- le dijo- yo...yo he visto como se besan en Amor y Pinos-

-Ajaa- comentó el chico temiendo a donde se dirigía todo esto.

La ninfa azul se sento en sus talones quedando ligeramente mas baja que el chico. Peridot observaba con mucha atención.

-Yo...-lazuli volteó el rostro bastante apenada – yo desde que lo vi he querido saber...que se siente. Nunca he sabido lo que es ser querida de esa manera, he vivido muchos maltratos a lo largo de milenios- los ojos de la azul se llenaron de perlitas de agua.

El corazón de Steven se encogió, al ver esa escena sabia que lo que le pidiera la azul no se lo negaría.

-Tu sabes que yo te quiero Lapis, no llores por favor- y acarició su cabeza.

Ella lo volteó a ver con una sonrisa aún con agua en los ojos y le soltó,

-¿Me quieres tanto como para darme un beso...como a la otras?-

-¡No estas oyendo que sus besos afectan a las gemas!- exclamó Peridot.

Lazuli, sin voltear a ver a Peridot movió su mano derecha, una columna de agua encerró a la verde en una esfera y la fue a tirar un tinaco con agua que se encontraba bastante atrás del granero.

-Te decía Steven, ¿me besarías?-

Lo que veía el chico era totalmente hipnotizante, estaba Lapis sentrada en sus talones, delante de él, con perlitas de agua en los ojos, ¡pidiendole un beso!

El joven respiro pruofundo. Con la experiencia recientemente adquirida, colocó la mano en la nuca de la azul y la dirigió hacía sí.

Entonces la besó. Al momento del contacto Lapis respiró agitada por no saber como manejar las sensaciones que se le estaban decantando en el pecho y las piernas ¿Qué era ese calor en su estómago? ¿o era... más abajo?

Instintivamente lapis pasó su lengua por los labios del joven, y al sentir su sabor, no pudo evitar ir por más y se adentro en la boca del chico.

Steven la sintió he hizo lo mismo. Ambos respiraban agitados. El chico entonces acaricio la cabeza de Lazuli y algo de su espalda. Entonces encontró la gema en forma de gota y la acarició.

Lazuli se separó pegando un profundo gemido y sintiendo un temblor interno.

-Es genial- dijo suspiorando para luego atacar nuevamente el rostro del chico poniéndose de pie y levantándolo, inconscientemente saco sus alas de agua. Steven supuso que era una muestra de excitación o gusto.

Peridot estaba saliendo del tinaco cuando los vio.

-Santas gemas-exclamó mientras corría hacia ellos cayéndose del tinaco e incorporándose con torpeza.

-¡Lapis detente!, ¡no vez que esto afecta nuestras decisiones!-

La verde llegó hasta ellos separándolos.

-¡Dije basta!-

Para eso, Steven saboreaba la saliva de la Laspis, la cual estaba furiosamente sonrojada y respirando con agitación.

Y el chico sonrió.

-Lapis, tu tienes un profundo sabor a **Mora Azul...** con toques de **Galleta Oreo.** Es delicioso.- dijo emocionado.

-Eso fue demasiado específico- dijo con cierto fastidio y algo de sarcasmo Peridot.

-Es por que así es, sus sabores no son ligeros, son fuertes- dijo el joven.

Lapis apenas salía del ensueño mientras tocaba sus labios y degustaba el sabor del chico. Luego se dirigió a Peridot.

-Deberías de probar- aseveró la azul.

-¡¿YO?! ¡¿Qué no escuchaste que nos afec...?!-

Perdito no terminó la frase, Lazuli la tomó dela nuca al igual que al chico y simplemente los estampo en un beso bastante atropellado, en donde ambos quedaron atrapados mientras sus ojos se abrían desorbitadamente.

Peridot iba a quejarse pero sus esfuerzos se fueron mermando conforme sintió el sabor mágico del chico. Luego se sonrojó. Luego cerró los ojos dejándose llevar por la ola se sensaciones que le subían desde sus pequeños pies.

-yo...mmmh...no...mmmh ay Steven...-murmuró la verde extasiada.

Para eso y de forma intempestiva, entraron al granero Garnet, Amatista y Perla.

Y vieron la bendita escena.

Garnet hizo un palm face, Perla se llevó una mano a la boca y Amatista solo alcanzó a decir,

-Ya valió madres-

* * *

 **Y aquí tienen la actualización. Connie lo más probable es que no se quede así y preparara un contra ataque.**

 **Ahora todas están bajo la influencia del sabor mágico.**

 **¿Steven se volverá el rey harem de las gemas?**

 **¿Habrá una cura para esta situación?**

 **...Se me ocurre que Greg sabe algo...**

 **Ahora los saludos:**

 **nikingk: que bueno que te ha gustado. La suculencia mas fuerte se escribirá por separado.**

 **Cliffjumper88: no quería saber tanto...**

 **DragShot: los cinco minutos de las otras gemas serán narrados dentro delos próximos capítulos.**

 **DarkSaider: si que lo es...ya verás sus 5 minutos.**

 **Ntian: mira que le estuve buscando pero no había mas, lapis tenia que saber a mora azul pero me la imagine como ese helado de mora azul con galleta oreo que venden en nutrisa xD**

 **Pirata Eli-Sama Nohansen Hyrul: que bueno que te gustó! el sabor dela peri se sabrá en el próximo capitulo :)**

 **imperialwar1234: jeje e iba a hacer un chiste con eso. Connie = a chocolate dulce. (o a pasitas con chocolate)**

 **Brandon D: jeje ya sabes como sabe lapis. Jasper...no sé es complicado veré que pasa.**

 **Pierotaku: es agradable saber que te hice la tarde. te gustó este cap?**

 **Un saludo a todos dejen comentarios que de eso vive el hombre.**

 **Me despido con un Salud! ya que es sábado y llevó un cuarto de whisky.**

 **Lobo Hibiky Fuera!**


	7. El Harem Multicolor

-¡A que no me atrapas Steven! – gritaba la verde gema mientras velozmente se escabullía por entre el alto trigo.

-¡No escaparás de mi linda!- contestó una voz algunos metros atrás, persiguiendo evidentemente una presa.

Peridot siguió corriendo unos metros más, luego se giró de súbito y Steven, al salir de entre el trigo, cayó directo en los brazos de la verde.

-La verdad es que no quiero huir de ti ni ahora ni nunca- dijo ella mientras acariciada el cabello negro crespo del chico para luego lanzarse a sus labios con fuerza mientras pegaba su cuerpo al de él. Ella acarició su pecho mientras el deslizaba una mano por la espalda de la verde hasta llegar a su trasero.

-Puedes hacer lo que quieras…te doy permiso- dijo ella sensualmente susurrando al oído del joven para luego proceder a morder juguetonamente su lóbulo. Entonces sintió que él agarraba aquella bien dotada esfera con firmeza, hundiendo un poco sus dedos en busca de aquel extraño calor que de allí emanaba…

-¿Peridot?- preguntó una voz – ¿Peridot?-

-Siii, puedes meterlos más amor…- dijo la verde entre soñada para luego abrir los ojos y notar que estaba en el granero, entre Steven y Lapis. Unos metros más allá se encontraba el resto de las Cristal Gems. Todos la miraban consternados.

-Díganme que no dije eso en voz alta- dijo la verde con lentitud.

-Jajajajaja- estalló en carcajadas Amatista-deberías continuar, se estaba poniendo bueno-

-Diablos Peridot, y eso que no querías besarle- dijo burlonamente Lapis tocándole el hombro.

-¿Y sueles fantasear seguido con el campo de trigo?- preguntó Perla con una mano en la boca tapando una sonrisa.

Garnet, que estaba sentada en una caja, se dirigió a ellas cortando todas las burlas.

-¿Pueden decirme cómo terminaron ustedes dos besando a Steven? Y tú Steven ¿Cómo permitiste que esto pasara si era el objetivo a evitar?-

El chico iba a hablar pero fue interrumpido por Peridot.

-Lapis le pidió el beso porque le dio curiosidad desde que lo vio en Amor y Pinos, él no se negó porque es débil y conmigo no tuvo opción, Lapis me estampó en los deliciosos labios de Steven- Peridot se sorprendió al decir eso. Entonces recordó la fantasía y un calor como la lava le broto del pecho. Fue tan súbito que fue como un impulso que la motivo a acercarse a Steven.

-Tu espécimen masculino, no te he terminado de saborear- y sorpresivamente lo beso de nueva cuenta profundamente-

-mmmfh- exclamaba mientras metía su lengua en la boca de Steven abrazándolo con fuerza hacia ella.

Steven estaba perdiendo la cabeza, sintió mucho calor, quería acostar a Peridot y quitarle su ropaje allí mismo, lamer su pecho, morder sus pezones…

-Mi mente se está nublando- pensó.

-¡Basta!- gritó Garnet.

Y la escarlata los separó tomándolos como si fueran dos gatitos.

-¡no! ¡Ustedes tuvieron sus cinco minutos!- exclamó Peridot que se movía de aquí para allá desde el puño de Garnet.

-Eso es verdad- dijo Lapis- y yo quiero los míos dijo acariciando el rostro de Steven que de igual manera colgaba desde el puño.-

-Ustedes ni deberían tener nada ya que a sabiendas de que algo andaba mal besaron a Steven-dijo Perla.

-Hablando en serio, es verdad, como es posible que lo permitieran- agregó Amatista.

-Huy si, habla la señorita responsabilidad- dijo sarcásticamente Peridot.

-No quiero que me diga eso la dama "no quiero huir de ti ni ahora ni nunca"-dijo burlonamente la púrpura.

Y entonces estalló una serie de reclamos, gritos, insultos entre todas las gemas.

El griterío no cesaba y no iba más que ir incrementando.

Entonces, Steven no soportó más y gritó:

-¡A CALLAAAAR!- Estaba realmente molesto.

-Garnet, colócame en el suelo por favor- dijo seriamente.

La roja obedeció.

-A parte de que no preguntan mi opinión para absolutamente nada, se ponen a discutir por cosas sin sentido- exclamó el chico dirigiéndose a todas.

-Amatista, Perla y Garnet –dijo señalándolas- Lapis y Peridot deben tener sus 5 minutos, ¿acaso no recuerdan como se sentían antes tenerlo?-

Las gemas solo guardaron silencio.

-Como sea que haya sucedido ya las bese ambas y de igual manera están afectadas-

Las chicas nuevamente no dijeron nada. Steven tenía razón.

-Además – continuó- yo cada vez siento tener menos control de mí, y…temo que en algún momento no tenga ya nada de control-

Steven bajo la mirada.

-Y termine teniendo sexo con alguna de ustedes-

Todas las gemas estaban expectantes. Sexo con…¿Steven? Era una locura pero llegado el momento ¿ellas tendrían el control?

Ellas. Cada una ya sabía la respuesta. Los deseos que sentían eran poderosos.

Ni siquiera Garnet podría detenerse llegado el momento. Todas lo sabían bien y es que el sabor del chico las enloquecía.

-Y además sé que –continuó Steven-, si yo llegó a estar con alguna de ustedes; las otras se molestarán y querrán hacerlo también, y terminaré con un inconcebible harem multicolor-

-y multisabor- agregó Amatista para luego quedarse callada con la vista seria de las otras gemas.

-Lo mejor será dar su tiempo a Lapis y Peridot y luego me vaya a dormir en el cuarto de mi madre hasta que pueda hablar con Papá mañana en la mañana. Esto a fin de evitar que esto pase a mayores…por ahora- complementó el chico.

-¿A que te refieres con por ahora?- preguntó Lapis- ¿entonces si estas considerando estar con alguna de nosotras?-

-Si mi papá no sabe nada, entonces puede que esto sea permanente. De ser así, no tendremos más opción que adaptarnos a este nuevo estilo de vida. Pero mi interés es regresar todo a la normalidad, ¡sé que papá deberá saber algo!-

-Porque de no ser así- dijo Amatista.

-Terminaras con un harem- agregó Perla.

-Multicolor y multisabor- finalizó Peridot.

Hubo un momento de silencio.

Entonces Perla camino hacia el chico y le tomo del hombro,

-Tienes razón Steven, creo que hemos sido muy egoístas- le dijo.

Se acercó igual Garnet,

-Y de igual forma tiene razón con Lapis y Peridot. Llegando al templo tendrán sus 5 minutos.-

La verde y la azul se acercaron juntas hacía el chico.

-Y de igual manera- dijo Lapis- esperaremos a ver que te dice tu papá. ¡Animo! Ya verás que solucionaremos esto- y le regalo una sonrisa.

Steven estaba emocionado de que las chicas le apoyaran, eso le hacía sentir más fuerte y capaz de controlarse. Definitivamente necesitaba ese apoyo ya que en el beso que tuvo con Peridot estuvo a punto de perder el control y llevar a la verde al suelo para arrancarle la ropa, sobre todo porque ella le había invadido la boca con un electrizante sabor **nieve de lima-limón**. Aún podía sentirlo en su garganta.

Hubo un hermoso abrazo grupal que conforto al chico. Tener esa familia era hermoso. Podrían superar esto sin que el perdiera del todo su inocencia. Perdería en cambio esos deseos impuros de querer desnudar a Perla, acariciar los pechos de Amatista, morder las piernas de Lapis, jugar con las caderas de Garnet, sentir la entrepierna de Rubí, averiguar que hay debajo de la falda de Zafiro o apretar el trasero de Peridot.

Todo eso quedaría en el pasado con el apoyo de todas esas hermosas y bellas gemas.

Las "hermosas y bellas" gemas por su parte, del discurso de Steven solo habían entendido 4 cosas:

1.- Steven necesitaba apoyo moral.

2.- Steven estaba dispuesto a tener sexo.

3.- Steven estaba llegando a su límite de resistencia.

4.- Y que ninguna otra lagartona les iba a robar la posibilidad de obtener la primera vez del chico.

Por tanto todo el show familiar fue montado para tranquilizar a Steven en espera de que hacer su movimiento, apenas tuvieran la oportunidad.

Lapis y Peridot sabían que no podrían hacer su movimiento en los 5 minutos por que estarían siendo checadas bajo reloj.

Esto debía ser llevado a cabo en la noche.

Cuando se separaron del chico, todas tenían una ligera sonrisa.

Y todos partieron por el portal hacia el templo.

Una vez llegando a la casa del templo, lo primero que encontraron fue a Connie sentada en la sala.

-Connie, ¿qué haces aquí?- preguntó Perla.

-Ya pasaron más de dos horas, ¿Steven debería estar libre no?- preguntó la morena.

-Hola Connie- saludo Peridot saliendo desde atrás de Garnet.

-Hola –respondió sin muchas ganas la humana- Les decía ya debe estar des…-Entonces Connie se interrumpió adivinando la situación y cerrando los ojos con cierto descontento.

-¿No me digan que tú y Lapis también besaron a Steven?-

Peridot sonrió rascándose la nuca. Lapis solo asintió.

-Y vienen por sus "5 minutos"- agregó la morena para luego voltear a ver a Steven.

-A ver Steven, con Rubí fue un accidente, Amatista técnicamente te emboscó en su basurero-

-¡Oye!- se quejó la peliblanca.

-Zafiro te lo pidió "cortésmente"- continuó Connie sin pelar a Amatista- con Perla fue para salir de dudas y Garnet porque ya venía en el paquete 2 x 1-

-Ahora- dijo agarrándose el puente de la nariz- ¿me podrías decir como terminaste besando a Pitufina y a Luigi?-

A Amatista se le ahogo una carcajada mal aguantada.

-Buenooo…Lapis me lo pidió como un favor- dijo el chico apenado.

Connie se agarró las mejillas exclamando sarcásticamente,

-¡oh es cierto! Se me olvidaba que no puedes decir que no. Qué casualidad…- Connie estaba haciendo una verdadera escena de celos.

-¿Y Peridot cayó en tu boca desde un robonoide o algo así?-

-En realidad yo los empuje para que se besaran- mencionó Lapis quien solo quería terminar la charla para entrar de una vez a una de las habitaciones a continuar el beso con el chico.

-Claro, el que faltaba, el forzado…

…

¡EXIIIIJO MIS 5 MINUTOS!- volvió a exclamar Connie con fuerza.

-¡Bieeen, bieeen!-, intervino por fin Garnet ya toda fastidiada por la situación.

-Connie, si te damos tus 5 minutos ¿dejarás de estar haciendo estas escenas de celos tan molestas y que solo nos retrasan?-

-…está bien… acepto- Dijo volteando un poco el rostro con enojo.

-Qué bueno rayos- dijo Garnet- enojada eres peor que un tejón. Vas al final y luego te vas a tu casa hasta mañana en la tarde-

Bien y se cruzó de brazos sentándose en el sillón.

Garnet se fue a su cuarto, Perla también mientras Amatista se quedó con el reloj para checar los tiempos de Peridot y Lapis.

Iba a preguntar quién iba primero pero la ninfa de agua ya llevaba al chico en brazos.

Y mientras la puerta se abría dejando ver el cuarto de Rose Cuarzo, Peridot se puso de pie y procedió a esperar afuera viendo la tarde.

Lapis y Steven desaparecieron tras la puerta. Y en la sala quedarón solo Amatista y Connie.

La morada jugaba con el reloj en sus manos con cierta ansiedad. Connie seguía con un semblante serio.

-Fue bueno que exigieras tus 5 minutos- dijo de pronto Amatista.

-Por qué lo dices- preguntó la morena.

-Por qué a diferencia de las otras, yo no acepto que necesariamente seas el destino de Steven-

Connie abrió los ojos desmesuradamente.

-Yo quiero que Steven se enamore de mí-

* * *

 **Y aquí la actualización. Ya todas tienen sus sabores definidos. Se que no hubo sorpresas, pero seamos sinceros, tenia que saber a un cítrico Peridot.**

 **Ahora las chicas van a intentar ser la primera vez de Steven, quien a su vez, deberá resistir como todo un espécimen masculino.**

 **Quien deberá llevarse el premio? voten voten.**

 **Ahora los saludos:**

 **Pierotaku :Gracias por la media botella. Jeje solo lo hago los fines de semana así que la guardo. :)**

 **imperialwar1234: la dra. no esta arrugada, de hecho esta bastante bien. Pero amargada si esta jajaja**

 **Brandon D: Aún no estoy convencido si meter más gemas. Quiero ver si logro hacerlo sin caer en deux.**

 **Darkness Rissing: usted ganó en el sabor de la peri, aunque helado no es lo mismo que nieve, aguas :D**

 **Soulinger: y lo que falta jaja**

 **DragShot : Su harem multicolor.**

 **DarkSaider : que bueno que te ha gustado amigo.**

 **Por cierto, no se si escribir el one shot lemon de LapisxPeridot o StevenxPeridot cuando jugaban a las escondidillas en el trigal. Cual quieren?**

 **Sin más, saludos a todos, sigan comentando. Sus opiniones son muy importantes. Saludos**

 **Lobo Hibiky fuera!**


	8. El Ultimatúm

Apoyada sobre la blanca cerca de la casa de las Gemas de Cristal se encontraba bastante consternada una pequeña habitante de otro mundo.

Miraba hacia el mar, luego hacía la arena para luego sacudir su cabeza y mirar hacia las nubes que se movían perezosamente en el cielo azul celeste de Beach City.

Algo en su pecho latía vigorosamente mientras trataba, con sus grandes conocimientos adquiridos a lo largo de su existencia, poner un nombre a las nuevas emociones que de un momento a otro, la estaban consumiendo.

-Esto es inconcebible- pensó.

-Tuve una ¿fantasía?- pensó mientras su boca se convertía en una de sus características muecas.

Se recordó a sí misma en la intimidad del campo de trigo rodando por el suelo desnuda, con Steven.

-Él… para mí es un protector, una gema noble que me enseñó a ser feliz. Me liberó de ataduras. Pero jamás pensé en él como lo estoy haciendo ahora-

Y es que Peridot trataba de darle un nombre al fenómeno que ahora les embargaba a todas. Ella también quería tocar a Steven. En su fantasía había hecho más que eso. Mucho más.

-Él me tocó y yo no quería que se detuviera- pensó mientras se daba la vuelta para apoyarse con sus codos en la blanca cerca.

-Ni siquiera se bien que voy a hacer en esos dichosos 5 minutos. ¿Qué le voy a pedir?-

De pronto se llevó una mano a los labios y rio en lo bajo.

-Otro beso jeje eso- se sorprendió pensando.

-Es solo porque quiero comprobar bien que pasa con estos efectos secundarios. Cuando lo bese a la fuerza la primera vez, sentí como si mi cuerpo fuera a volver a su gema, como si me fuera a desintegrar pero a la vez, un calor en el cuerpo y una sensación placentera en…-

Ella puso su verde mano en su pecho, luego la bajó hacia su vientre y abrió la boca soltando aire mientras su sonrojo de gema se manifestó intenso.

-¿Que es esto?… -dijo-¡aaaarg! ¡quiero sentir más de esto y no sé por qué-

Ensimismada en sus pensamientos estaba cuando escucho algo de ajetreo dentro de la casa que le llamó la atención.

 **CUARTO DE ROSE**

Lapis estaba sobre el joven aprisionando sus brazos en el suelo mientras, ella encima de él, le besaba con una pasión no antes concebida por ella ni por el chico.

Sus azules piernas estaban sobre la cadera del chico en un contacto que la hacía sentir en las nubes.

Lapis solo se retiraba para tomar aire y de nuevo conectar sus azules labios con los del chico, el cual estaba totalmente perdido.

-Es maravilloso Steven- exclamó entre suspiros la azul mientras dejaba la boca del chico para besar su cuello de arriba abajo.

-Tu sabor entre mora azul y oreo ¡ah! …me enloquece- le dijo el chico al oído y ella exclamó un suspiro al sentir su aliento tan cerca de ella.

La ninfa azul no soporto mas y bajón su cuerpo hasta tocar el de él.

Steven estaba por perder toda conciencia, bajó sus manos hasta su delgada cintura y pudo sentir lo bien formada que estaba la ninfa. El la asentómas hacía sí con una seguridad inusitada.

Al sentir el fuerte contacto, Lazuli perdió estribos.

-Quiero llegar hasta el final de esto- dijo Lapis mientras besaba el otro lado del cuello del chico para volver a su boca y unir sus lenguas en un intercambio de fuerte deseo por consumirse junto.

-Aún no- dijo el entre besos- aún no podemos- pero sus acciones no decían lo mismo.

Su mano fue hasta una de las piernas de la dama y comenzó lentamente a subirla por debajo de la falda.

 **SALA DE LA CASA**

Connie observaba con mucha seriedad a Amatista. La morada solo seguía jugando con el reloj al cual estaba por acabársele los minutos.

-¿Perdón?- preguntó la morena.

Amatista no levantó la mirada.

-Dije que me gusta Steven, mucho y –se detuvo un poco- es desde antes de que esto pasara. No se si sabes, pero él y yo ya nos fusionamos.

Connie se puso seria.

-él me comprende, sabe que soy imperfecta y me acepta como tal. Me quiere.-

-Si, como hermana- acertó la morena.

-No..soy…su hermana- dijo entre dientes Amatista aún sin ver a Connie.

-Además, se supone esto es algo que jamás se iba a saber pero, ahora que sucedió todo esto y que estuve con él en mi cuarto. No puedo callarlo más-

-¿Hablas de tus 5 minutos? ¿Qué quieres decir? Acaso tú y él, tuvieron…¿relaciones?- preguntó Connie con algo de espanto.

-Jejeje- rio por lo bajo Amatista mientras se llevaba una mano ala frente atrapando un poco sus cabellos.

-Creo que de todas soy la que menos hizo cosas con él, soy una estúpida-

 **FLASH BACK- LOS CINCO MINUTOS DE AMATISTA**

Cuando Steven entró al cuarto de Amatista venia bastante excitado, bastante.

Acababa de estar con Garnet, quien a pensamiento del muchacho fue como una batalla de dominio erótico y con Perla con la cual había estado cerca de consumarlo todo.

Sinceramente creía que no podría con la fogosidad de la morada y acabaría por culminar con ella todo lo que en esos días había venido avecinándose.

Estaba ya mentalmente preparado para ello.

Sin embargo, cuando levantó la vista lo que vio fue a una gema que se agarraba un brazo nerviosa y desviaba la mirada.

Él se acercó y la toco del hombro. Fue cuando la sintió temblar y el chico sacudió de pronto la energía sexual dando pie al chico noble que en realidad era.

-A..Amatista esto no es obligatorio, si te sientes mal o incómoda solo salgamos de aquí y…-

Ella lo interrumpió colocando su mano en la boca de él con la mirada baja.

-No…no es eso stivi- dijo- lo deseo con todas mis fuerzas. Pero a la vez no quiero tumbarte y ser agresiva o que tú lo seas conmigo-

Suspiro un poco antes de continuar.

-Podemos ser solo…¿suaves?-

Entonces ella lo miró y sin poder contenerse más lo abrazó suavemente, Steven estaba sorprendido pero no dudo en devolver el abrazo.

Solo estuvieron así un rato, ella sentía en el aroma del muchacho una embriaguez y felicidad solo sentida una vez en su vida, pensaba en lo hermoso que sería estar así por toda la eternidad. Luego, ella tomó de la mano a Steven y lo dirigió a un lugar apartado en su cuarto.

Ambos se recostaron en unos cojines bastante grandes que Amatista tenía separados de todo. Era curioso pero es el lugar estaba despejado de basura y estaba, por así decirlo, bastante ordenado para los estándares de la morada.

Ella simplemente se acurrucó en su pecho y él solo le acariciaba la cabeza.

Fue cuando notó que su camiseta se humedecía y vio que ella sollozaba.

-¿Qué tienes?- preguntó bastante preocupado.

-Por favor, quédate así conmigo siempre. No me abandones.- le respondió.

Él la estrecho más y le beso la frente.

-No voy a dejarte nunca. Mientras viva estaré contigo-

Y ella lloró. Lloró porque él ya tenía a alguien y ella no tenía oportunidad alguna. Lloraba porque él estaría a su lado pero, a la vez no con ella.

Justo como Rose con Greg.

Lo abrazó más fuerte.

-Gracias- dijo Amatista fingiendo mejoría. Fue cuando le coloco un dulce beso en los labios.

Steven sintió el sabor a chicle de uva como cuenta gotas, no de golpe como con las otras gemas. Como cuando subes volumen lentamente a una canción que te encanta.

Sus respiraciones eran lentas pero profundas, el calor de ambos fue creciendo junto con el lento beso.

Ella se acomodó mejor con su cuerpo pegado al de él y rozó levemente su zona más íntima. Curiosamente sin intención.

Ella lo sintió estremecerse y se separó un poco regalándole una linda sonrisa.

-Nuestro tiempo se fue en arrumacos, así que quiero darte algo especial y que no tardará mucho- le comentó.

-Bien Big Boy- dijo la morada recuperando un poco de aplomo –quítate la camiseta y date la vuelta. Y no mires o te entierro en la basura-

El chico sonrió viendo que ella se sentía mejor y le obedeció. Se quitó la playera y quedó boca abajo sobre los cojines, se relajó.

Ella, al ver que el chico no miraba desapareció su blanca blusa quedando en topples, y de súbito lo abrazo por la espalda pegando a él sus generosos pechos.

Steven sintió como si lo hubieran apuñalado. Paso aire al sentir los pezones de la dama morada en su espalda mientras ella se movía ligeramente de arriba abajo.

La sensación era tan fuerte que el chico enterró los dedos en el cojín.

-Amatista…se…siente…ah- le dijo.

-Lo sé, y quiero que sepas que es la primera vez que hago esto y que tu serás el único que lo sienta. Además, ¿crees que no te he visto que observas mi escote cuando no me doy cuenta?-

-Eso no es cierto- Dijo el chico sonrojado tanto por la sensación como por la afirmación de que era un pervertido.

-Es verdad, no es cierto- luego pegándose totalmente le dijo al oído-

-Pero ¿niégame que a partir de ahora tendrás más curiosidad por verlas?-

Steven podía sentir sus pechos, sus aureolas y sus erectos pezones proyectados contra su espalda.

-Creo que podría…acostumbrarme a esto- dijo sonriendo ampliamente mientras cerraba los ojos.

-Lo sé- dijo la gema triunfante mientras se separaba de él.

-Pero el tiempo ya se nos acabó-

 **FIN DEL FLASH BACK**

-¡Pues no me interesa si hiciste mucho o poco!- exclamó Connie.

-Yo…yo lo amo y él a mí- finalizó.

-Ya lo sé- dijo la morada amargamente.

Para esto, ya estaba Peridot en la puerta de la entrada.

-¿Puedo opinar?- dijo la verde.

-¡NO!- contestaron Connie y Amatista.

Amatista miró a Connie por primera vez y se puso de pie.

-No digo que te lo voy a robar, te comentó como me siento porque necesitaba decirlo y más a ti. Si yo intentara algo las demás no me dejarían Por algún motivo te consideran su ideal.-

La peliblanca tomo algo de aire y continuó.

-Pero algo si te digo, si esto no se soluciona tendrás que aprender a vivir con nosotras en su vida y es entonces donde tú –le dijo señalándola- tendrás que decidir si te quedas o no-

Connie se quedó sin palabras.

Amatista simplemente le aventó el reloj que comenzó a sonar.

-Encárgate del reloj tu ahora, yo tengo que cosas que hacer- y se dirigió a la puerta para entrar a su cuarto.

Justo después de que Amatista entró, se abrió la puerta nuevamente para dejar salir a un Steven apenado y a una Lapis sonrojada con sus alas de agua fuera.

Steven vio a la morena y notó que estaba entre triste y molesta.

-¿Connie?- preguntó.

-No pasa nada,- le sonrió para luego dirigirse a la verde.

-Peridot, te toca-

Peridot que estaba bastante afectada por lo que había escuchado aprovecho la invitación para tomar a Steven de la mano y meterlo de golpe a la habitación de Rose aún abierta.,

-¡Vámonos! ¡Vámonos!- dijo, mientras el chico no pudo objetar nada.

 **CUARTO DE GARNET. 2 HORAS DEPUÉS.**

La gema escarlata estaba en posición de loto. Llevaba ya bastante rato buscando vertientes temporales para ver la solución al problema.

Pero el problema era que todas las vertientes se manifestaban hacían un solo lugar.

 _Mente de Garnet._

-¿Estas segura Zafiro?- preguntó Rubí.

-Es posible que mi visión esté afectada por el fenómeno, pero, sí, es casi seguro-

-y…¿qué vamos a hacer nosotras?-

-Quisiera decirte que nosotras entraremos para detener esta locura pero, somos parte de ella-

-Entonces, ¿lo haremos?- preguntó algo apenada la roja.

-Es eso o simplemente dejar que ellas lo hagan- finalizó la vidente.

-Vaya, es ¡increíble que TODAS vayan a intentar pasar la noche con él!- exclamó Rubí.

-Lo sé- dijo la azul – pero nosotras también formamos parte de eso-

-Además- puntualizo Rubí- ¿Cómo se van a meter?, sé que Amatista puede llegar, y Perla sabe, pero ¿Peridot y Lapis Lazuli? –

-No sé cómo, pero las veo allí, sobre Steven sin nada de ropa frotándose entre la cama improvisada de nubes.

-Callaaaa- dijo Rubí- que mi imaginación vuela, ¡Nosotras llegaremos primero!-

-No puedo creer que en esto esté de acuerdo contigo pero, sí. Llegaremos primero-

Y ambas gemas se dieron la mano en símbolo de complicidad.

Afuera Garnet sonrió con cierta malicia.

 **CUARTO DE PERLA**

-Hace años que no uso esta entrada- pensaba la dama blanca mientras estaba parada en una puerta estilo gótica con borde dorada y color azul celeste. En el centro estaba el símbolo de rose.

Sintió un poco de nostalgia al recodar las veces que la había usado y a la vez un dejo de culpa por el motivo por el que la usaría esa noche.

Acarició un poco la puerta.

-Si mi pequeño va a hacer esto, lo hará conmigo- dijo con determinación.

 **CUARTO DE AMATISTA**

-¡¿Dónde está esa maldita entrada?!- exclamó la morada mientras aventaba de aquí para allá puertas, cascos, espadas, cuadros y demás artículos dignos de un amplio museo.

De pronto encontró un esqueleto de perro.

-Vaya, así que aquí estaba aquel perro que tuvimos- luego aventó los huesos para un lado y allí lo encontró; el charco que daba a la habitación de Rose.

-Es cuestión de tiempo para que todos se den cuenta de mis sentimientos. No dejaré que ninguna se meta con Steven, por lo menos hasta mañana-

Luego se quedó pensando jugando con sus dedos.

-Y ¿si a mí me gana la emoción?- pensó mientras jugaba con su cabello en cola de caballo. Lo conservaba así por que sabía que a él le encantaba.

-No, no, no, no Amatista fuerte Amatista fuerte- se daba ánimos mientras empuñaba las manos subiéndolas de arriba abajo.

Quizá lo que sentía podía darle fuerzas para resistir…o quizá todo lo contrario.

 **PARTE SUPERIOR DEL TEMPLO, EN EL FARO.**

-Ñiaja ja ja- comentaba Peridot, con esta Tablet le mandare un mensaje a Steven esta noche y el saldrá y entonces…jeje…quizá podamos hacer un poco más de lo ocurrido hoy…- la verde se ensimismo en los cinco minutos que había tenido un par de horas antes. Luego regresó bastante molesta.

-¡Al final no me dejo examinar que era esa cosa que había en sus pantalones!, cada que lo tocaba él se estremecía, parecía disfrutarlo mucho. Estuve a un poco de hacerlo…- después de ese pensamiento recobró la compostura.

-Solo quiero hacerlo sentir bien como él lo hizo hoy conmigo. Puedo deducir que a Steven le gusta mi trasero- la chica se miró la parte trasera- puso sus manos allí y pude sentir como quería llegar más y más profundo…más y más…- Peridot se volvió a perder.

-¡Basta! Hoy será el día que descubra que rayos es lo que hace que me sienta como hielo al sol-

Del otro lado del faro, y con una espiga en la boca, Lapis Lazuli escuchaba el monólogo de la verde.

-Cuando esta tarada llame a Steven, la que entrare seré yo.-

Y sonrió traviesamente.

* * *

*Tomo un sorbo a mi vaso con Red Label, agua mineral, hielo y un toque de refresco de cola.*

Tardó algo la actualización, es verdad. Y pasa que a partir de aquí la historia se pone densa.

Queda claro que no sé escribir comedia loca y ya me metí a temas serios. Pero trataré demantener esto en el mejor ambiente posible.

Sin embargo, tengo un dilema que resolveré en la semana; el siguiente capitulo o se vuelve una comedia loca o se convierte en un gigantesco lemmon que obviamente subirá la clasificación de la historia.

Lo más probable es lo segundo.

Comenten y recomienden, gracias por sus comentarios y opiniones, estoy pendiente de ellas.

Respondiendo a loscomentarios:

Massone : jeje pues la pelea de gatas quedo en pendiente. Amatista le calló la boca con el últimatum. Sería genial si alguien hiciera alguna imagen dela historia. Gracias por comentaar.

imperialwar1234: jajaja la verdad, de igual manera me reí a mares con lo de pitufina y Luigi. Y sí, lo probará.

.1: jeje quien será su primera vez será una competencia terrible. Ya veremos quien gana. El lemon de la fantasía de Peri esperará un poco.

darkpollo: voto anexado!

Soulinger : técnicamente no hay ameven y sinceramente no sé por que me nació hacerlo, yo soy más Stevidot. Pero ya les dedique un fic así que en este la deje un tanto de lado. Todos juntos...

Ntian : La fantasía de Peri tardará un poco. Y sí, Amatista hizo su movimiento. jeje

Pierotaku: quizá la morenita tenga que usar el sable con sus mentoras.

DragShot : por que tanto odio a la ninfa azul! ella solo aprovecho :D

Darkness Rissing : lo que a Steven le gusta de cada gema se basa en las calenturas del fandom jajaja lo que mas se fijan de ellas XD

Cliffjumper88: Me daré una vuelta por tu historia. :)

un fan mas: aaam mucha información. Veo que el stevidot es el más popular. Saludoos.

Lunineislemon: Lapis primera, quizá, ya ves que anda de oportunista jaja. Neee a eso no le hago. Wishkito y un par de cigarros.

Sin más, les veo la próxima.

 **Hibiky -Forever- Wolf**


	9. EL Inicio La Dama Escarlata

**Muchas cosas han cambiado desde el capítulo anterior. Ahora estoy en otra ciudad y en otras circunstancias.**

 **Me estaré dando el tiempo para seguir esta historia,y trataré de que sea lo más pronto posible.**

 **Quizá no sea como ustedes esperan pero, de que habrá sopresas las habrá.**

 **ADVERTENCIA: Este capítulo, contiene escenas de descripción sexual explícita.**

* * *

No reconocía nada a su alrededor.

Después de cruzar el milenario camino secreto que lo llevaba al cuarto de Rose todo se había vuelto confuso.

Llevaba un rato caminando, sabía que era el cuarto de Rose Cuarzo; o bien, ahora de Steven; no había manera de equivocarse.

Sin embargo.

El terreno al que había llegado era rocoso y escabroso, la escarlata estaba realmente sorprendida de que el cuarto pudiera manifestar tal grado de realidad. Arriba había un cielo azul con nubes blancas y perezosas, y a lo lejos, el horizonte se perdía como en un inmenso desierto.

De tanto en tanto, había rocas de varios metros de altura y grosor.

¿Qué pretendía Steven con todo esto?

La dama rojinegra escuchó un ruido de pronto, miró de un lado a otro en busca del origen pero solo encontró en aquella rocosa planicie, la nada.

Luego el silencio partido por una repentina risa.

-Te he estado esperando- se escucho de pronto.

Garnet volteó a ver y se encontró con un Steven alto y si bien no delgado, no gordo. Se encontraba sobre una roca con los brazos cruzados y una sonrisa…¿burlona? ¿Confiada?

La roja realmente estaba confundida.

-¡Steven!-exclamó Garnet- ¿Qué es todo esto? ¿Porque te ves de esa forma?

El chico le clavó una mirada y sonrió aún más. Garnet notó que estaba haciendo una mala imitación de un villano. Y decidió ponerle fin.

-¡Steven esto es ridículo! ¡Baja de allí!- gritó la roja a quien ya se le había olvidado el porqué estaba allí en primer lugar.

El chico sin dejar de reír, pegó un brinco increíblemente alto y aterrizó a unos 10 metros de la dama roja levantando polvo a su alrededor, luego se puso de pie y en un movimiento dramático levanto su brazo derecho para apuntar a la gema.

-Sé por qué estás aquí- le dijo firmemente.

Garnet entonces dudo. Se sintió de pronto sorprendida y atrapada.

-Steven…las demás chicas no tardarán en llegar aquí. Tú sabes bien que buscan-

-Y tú…¿Qué buscas?- y el chico ladeó un poco su cabeza.

-Yo…Rubí y Zafiro…- De pronto Garnet quiso huir, todo le pareció mala idea.

Luego lo pensó bien y se enderezó, se acomodó los lentes.

Steven no la iba a intimidar.

-Estoy aquí porque todas las gemas intentarán esta noche meterse en tus pantalones, y decidí que si no las podía detener, entonces yo no me quedaría fuera. ¿Hay algún problema con ello? ¿O es que acaso ya tienes a alguien en mente para que sea tu _primera vez?-_

Steven sonrió nuevamente, caminó de un lado a otro como pensando algo, luego contestó

–mmm si, la verdad, ya tengo a alguien -

Garnet se mantuvo seria, no esperaba tener que retirarse así, rechazada. Le tembló un poco el labio como muestra de un dolor que le nacía desde el fondo del pecho y que le quemaba como nunca le había quemado material alguno en el planeta tierra.

Sintió celos, furia.

Tuvo ganas de llorar.

-Entonces me retiro- se dio media vuelta y procedía a retirarse cuando se detuvo súbitamente.

-Solo una duda-dijo sin voltear –si tenías planeado decirme que no, ¿por qué molestarte en crear todo este escenario? -

Al no recibir respuesta volteó para encararlo. Entonces se dio cuenta que el chico ya no estaba.

-¿Qué está pasando?-sintió un escalofrío -¿Dónde está?-

Y entonces alzo la mirada.

-¡¿Qué rayos?!- exclamó al ver que, como un bólido, Steven se dirigía hacia ella para conectarle un poderoso golpe a la altura de la mandíbula. La escarlata apenas alcanzó a esquivar haciendo girar su cuerpo hacia la izquierda.

Al verlo pasar, como si el tiempo se hubiera detenido, lo veía sonreír.

Steven se detuvo derrapando detrás de Garnet.

Garnet se puso en guardia por instinto.

-¿¡Steven que significa esto!?-

Pero el chico no respondió más. Se sacudió un mano y lanzó en un ataque frontal contra su amiga a una velocidad impresionante. Garnet no entendía como el chico podía moverse a esa velocidad.

Steven lanzó varios golpes a cara y cuerpo de la roja, ella esquivaba y desviaba con sus guantes algunos más caminando hacia atrás bastante sorprendida, no solo porque la estuviera atacando, sino porque el chico estaba haciéndolo muy hábilmente.

Entonces, ya enojada, detuvo en seco uno de los golpes del chico (que en ese modo adolescente era de su estatura y brazos fornidos) tuvo que aceptar que le costó sostenerlo.

Garnet lo miró a los ojos, no entendía que pasaba. Ella había ido allí emocionada por participar (sin querer) en una competencia que le llenaba rubor las mejillas. Pero ahora no entendía. No sabía.

Hasta que él habló.

-Te he elegido a ti-

Se escuchó de pronto, nada más que el viento.

Y el chico, aún con su puño encerrado por el guante de la dama roja deteniéndole el golpe, camino lentamente hasta quedar pegado a Garnet, con su mano libre la tomó suave pero firmemente de la bien formada cintura que tenía la gema. Quedaron como si estuvieran bailando un vals.

Él se acercó sin miedo y ella sintió que el corazón se le saldría por la garganta.

-Me…ha elegido a mi…para ser su _primera vez_ -

Todo en ella ardía y se congelaba al mismo tiempo. Quizá era el hecho de estar en su cuarto, o por el poder del sabor del chico. No sabía. Y no importaba.

Steven aspiro hondo y sintió del cuello de Garnet ese aroma a café que la caracterizaba. Al sentir que la nariz del chico se robaba su aroma ella sintió un nivel de intimidad diferente. Fue cuando Steven la pegó totalmente a él.

Ella desapareció su guante y, al hacer esto, sus dedos se fueron entrelazando lentamente.

Steven no aguantó más y se dirigió hacia los pequeños y dulces labios de Garnet. Posó un dulce beso en cada uno de ellos. La roja abrió un poco la boca para tomar aire sofocada.

-Ste..ven..- dijo suavemente la gema –por qué… ¿por qué si ibas a hacer esto me has estado atacando?- y ella se dejó ir sobre el abrazándolo completamente y recostando su cabeza en su hombro. Él la transformaba, la derretía.

-La verdad, tenía pensado tener una batalla contigo, quiero demostrarte que puedo derrotarte en batalla, y por eso el escenario y todo el show- el chico se llevó una mano a la nuca mientras sonreía. Creí que sería emocionante para ti si tuviéramos una batalla antes de…de…de…- y el chico se sonrojo fuertemente.

Garnte desapareció los lentes y se le quedo viendo un poco sorprendida, luego, como una tos una risa surgió que hizo que se llevara a mano a la boca para contenerse un poco. Pero no pudo y surgió una risa franca.

-Sí, fue una idea estúpida, estaba haciendo que te sintieras mal y fue donde decidí detenerme- dijo él.

Garnet quien aún reía y una pequeña lagrimilla de risa se le escapaba de súbito volvió a abrazar a Steven pegándose completamente a él.

-Por cosas como estas es que te amamos Steven-

Luego tomó de la nuca y lo besó. Esta vez no fue solo un beso tierno, ella abrió la boca y degustó el sabor que tantos problemas habían causado los últimos días. Steven volvió a sentir ese sabor a chocolate intenso y abrazo más a la gema a hacía sí. Deslizó su mano hacia la espalda, de nuevo a la cintura y se disponía a bajar un poco más, a dar el siguiente paso.

Entonces Garnet lo tomó de los hombros separándose de él y lo empujó con cierta fuerza hacía atrás.

El chico rodó varios metros quedando bastante desconcertado. Se incorporó y miro un tanto confundido a su gema rojinegra.

Ella estaba en posición de pelea.

-Veamos qué tan fuerte eres en realidad jovencito- exclamó Garnet para luego agitar sus brazos y aparecer sus guantes, luego sus lentes con un brillo y lanzarse en un ataque directo contra el chico.

-Eso se vio cool- pensó Steven pero luego abrió los ojos como plato al ver que la gema estaba dispuesta a conectar un poderoso golpe a su híbrida humanidad.

Dio un salto hacia atrás para alcanzar la roca en la que había aparecido al inicio mientras veía como la dama escarlata golpeaba donde el había estado haciendo una grieta en la tierra.

-Va en serio- pensó el chico para luego asustarse de que Garnet, apenas habiendo colocado el golpe brincó hacia él dispuesta nuevamente a impactarlo.

Steven volvió a brincar y se volvió una persecución en donde cada que escapaba, la roja dejaba una marca profunda.

-¡¿Vas a escapar todo el día?!- le gritó la gema bastante emocionada y sonriente.

-¡No!- grito Steven y esta vez, en vez de brincar, dio media vuelta y se preparó a recibir el puño de Garnet con sus dos manos.

-¡Entonces aquí va!- y, en la emoción, Garnet dejó caer un golpe bastante fuerte.

Se levantó el polvo ante el poderoso choque y lo cubrió todo. Un intenso y atronador ¡POM! detuvo todo y por un segundo Garnet tuvo miedo de haberle herido. Sin embargo cuando el polvo bajó pudo ver como el chico había detenido limpiamente el golpe de la roja.

Sus pies estaban clavados en el suelo y había retrocedido ante el impacto.

Steven hizo fuerza y comenzó a hacer retroceder el puño de Garnet. La roja se sorprendió.

-Pero que…¿Cómo puedes igualar mi fuerza?-

-Y no solo eso-respondió el chico empujándola y haciendo la retroceder.

-Mira mi velocidad- y Garnet lo perdió de vista.

-¿Dónde está?- se preguntaba mientras miraba de un lado al otro.

De pronto lo diviso en un lado.

-¡Ya te vi!- se dio media vuelta y lanzó un golpe pero solo golpeó un visaje que se borraba de Steven.

-¿Qué diablos?- Pregunto confundida.

Lo volvió a ver a la izquierda, lanzó un golpe pero sucedió el mismo efecto. Y de pronto se encontró dando golpes a todos lados sin conectar ninguno.

-Bien, a ver si esto es de tu talla- dijo la roja sonriendo mientras cerraba los ojos.

Entonces se concentró.

-Visión futura- pensó la rojinegra.

Uno…dos segundo pasaron…

-¡Estas aquí!- y lanzo un potente izquierdazo de medio giro que toco a un Steven que, de pronto, se deshizo en nubes rosadas.

Ella quedo en mala posición, bastante fuera de centro cuando vio a un muchacho que preparaba un gancho con su puño izquierdo a una velocidad y distancia que sabía podía dañarla. Pero debido a su mala posición ya no podía esquivar. El golpe le iba a impactar a contra sentido así que cerró los ojos para absorber lo que pudiera del contacto.

Pero todo lo que sintió fue un puño pasando cerca de su mejilla haciendo una caricia.

Cuando Garnet abrió los ojos Steven estaba enfrente de ella acariciándole el rostro mientras con la otra mano la tomaba de la cintura y la pegaba a él.

-Primero me corto la mano antes de golpearte Garnet-

El chico metió sus dedos en la cuadrada cabellera de la gema. Ambos podían sentir sus corazones latir furiosamente.

-Siempre me he preguntado por que siento sus corazones latir, si ustedes, bueno, no necesitan órganos- dijo mientras sentía el calor y el latir subir entre sus cuerpos. Los pechos de la gema roja estaban totalmente contra su cuerpo. Los podía sentir con claridad.

-Eso es por que generamos empatía sistémica. Es decir, lloramos, sudamos y… nos excitamos, esto es por empatía con los seres que nos rodean. Nuestros cuerpos se habitúan - contestó la dama roja, quien era ahora la que aspiraba el aroma del chico – y en este momento mi corazón se quiere volver loco-

-El mío también- contestó Steven mientras, ya dominado por las emociones de la pelea y el repentino contacto, deslizo su mano desde la cintura de Garnet hasta su trasero, donde acarició suavemente de arriba a abajo. Ahora podía decir que de todas las cristal gems, ella era la que tenía el trasero mejor formado.

-Aah- exclamó la escarlata, él pudo sentir que se estremecía.

-A..antes quiero hacerte una pregunta – dijo Garnet con un claro sonrojo nacido del calor que ambos se despertaban.

-¿Cuándo te volviste tan fuerte?- preguntó.

Steven se rio un poco.

-Es el cuarto- le dijo- en este cuarto yo puedo manejar desde tiempo hasta lugar. Fuera de aquí no te ganaría nunca jeje-

-mmm tramposo- le dijo la gema fingiendo molestia – y por esa trampa me las pagarás y lo volvió a besar acariciando su espalda con firmeza de arriba abajo, pegándolo a ella, disfrutándolo…

Él entendió la invitación y continuó con su caricia atrevida en el trasero de Garnet, pudo sentir sus pliegues y su redondez, pasa la mano por abajo y metió un poco los dedos sintiendo su calor.

La gema gemía mientras se separaba de él para besarlo de nuevo y la saliva que generaban dejo un pequeño hilo entre ambos.

Steven atacó el cuello de la gema roja lamiendo desde su hombro hasta su oreja y deleitándose al oírla suspirar. Ella le devolvió la caricia quitándole la camisa para lanzarse a su cuello y su pecho.

Entonces Steven hizo un ademán con la mano y apareció de las nubes una cama.

Una cama con sábanas negro con rojo.

Garnet reconoció la cama y las sábanas de inmediato.

-La visión de Rubí- pensó un tanto asustada un tanto emocionada.

Steven la tomó suavemente y la acostó en esa cama. Subió sobre ella y aprisionó sus manos con las suyas con una sonrisa pícara.

El chico esperaba que la roja reaccionara a la acción dominante (la vez pasada así había sido) pero no sabía que Garnet estaba sofocada en calor y una creciente humedad aparecía entre sus piernas debido a la presencia de la cama con sabanas rojinegras.

-Es…la visión- pensaba un tanto errática – es real…-

Sintió que la cama la consumía y la apresaba y no era capaz ni siquiera de jugar a oponerse a Steven.

El recuerdo de Zafiro siendo penetrada mientras Rubí le sostenía las piernas le paralizaba los brazos. El recuerdo de la sensación de Steven dentro de Rubí mientras la pequeña roja se portaba sumisamente le inmovilizo las piernas.

Steven notó que Garnet lo miraba mientras respiraba por la boca.

El chico estuvo a punto de preguntar si se encontraba bien cuando, de pronto la dama roja desapareció toda su ropa y quedo solo en una ropa interior negra semi transparente, mientras su voz sonaba cada vez más y más agitada.

Él se sorprendió al ver que ella se había saltado el juego previo, retrocedió un poco casi por instinto y quedo en medio de las desnudas piernas de su amiga y vio lo terriblemente húmeda que estaba.

-Steven- dijo ella casi modosamente mientras se sonrojaba y volteaba a la izquierda.

Y fue cuando jadeando le dijo.

-Por favor, comencemos-

Y para el chico fue como si le hubieran inyectado adrenalina. Su visión fue nublada y de forma ágil se quitó los pantalones junto con su ropa interior. La tomó un poco más fuerte de las muñecas, ahora ambos casi desnudos y le beso el cuello y la boca mientras ella se deleitaba y retorcía en placer.

Bajó un poco más y se metió una de las hermosas aureolas morenas de la gema a la boca para deleitarse con su sabor. Era como comer un mousse de crema de chocolate.

Mientras hacía esto el miembro de Steven se movía a un vaivén descontrolado sobre la ropa interior totalmente mojada de Garnet. Ese contacto con la tela y el pene de él la llevaron a un potente orgasmo que salpico las benditas sábanas rojinegras que de súbito la habían puesto tan pero tan caliente.

Steven aún devoraba los pechos de Garnet cuando sintió el cuerpo de la gema estremecerse, ella levantó un poco las caderas ante la sensación de los disparos de pasión que de ella salían.

Respiraba agitada, él un poco confundido por su pronta reacción no perdió tiempo y bajó por el vientre de ella en besos y caricias.

-Ah ah Steven, es..espera un poco-

Pero él no espero, al estar entre sus piernas le levanto un poco las caderas y le quitó, como quien es un experto, las pantis, dejándolas caer a un lado.

Ella lo miraba como quien descubre a un nuevo ser. Entregado y decidido. Le miró con ternura y él sonrio con cierta inocencia… para luego simplemente bajar y comenzar el sexo oral a Garnet.

…

Garnet había descubierto que la cama tenía almohadas y ahora estaba mordiendo una. Estaba ya bastante rota en algunas partes. Steven no le había dado mucho tiempo de recuperarse y ahora se encontraba en medio de las piernas de la gema roja.

El chico lamía los muslos desde su parte interna hasta llegar a las orillas de su entrada, rodeaba la vagina con la lengua para luego subir nuevamente al muslo de la otra pierna; luego se detenía, besaba, mordía ligeramente. (Steven tenía que admitir que las piernas de Garnet era uno de las cosas que más le prendían de ella, suaves y firmes). Luego súbitamente se dirigía directamente al clítoris y pasaba su lengua dando giros y presiones repentinas, lo metía a la boca y lamia toda la entrada, de abajo arriba. Luego introdujo su lengua en ella lo más profundo que pudiera darse, como dándole un apasionado y terrible beso íntimo.

Y por eso Garnet no soltaba la almohada. (No se hagan, ustedes tampoco soltarían la almohada xD)

-Aah..ay..¡AAH! Así , así! Más adentro por favor…- gemía la dama escarlata sintiendo que el joven transportaba a un lugar en éxtasis.

Él entonces detuvo su ataque, miró a la gema que esa noche sería uno con él y la vio mover la cabeza y decir su nombre. Entonces se llevó dos dedos a la boca, el índice y el anular, para colocarlos en la entrada de ella. Luego, lentamente fue introduciéndolos mientras sentía el calor y la humedad de ella cubriéndole ambos dedos.

-¡AH!- exclamó la gema haciendo un intento por levantarse pero acostándose nuevamente.

Steven notó que cada vez podía meter un poco más sus dedos y comenzó a girarlos en círculo lentamente mientras sentía su miembro de piedra. Ver a Garnet así le provocaba una excitación fuera de lo normal. El mismo se sentía fuerte y con ganas de darle mucho placer a la escarlata.

Steven volvió a subir por el caliente cuerpo de Garnet, posó ambas manos en los generosos pechos de la dama y con sus pulgares mojo sus duros pezones de los líquidos de ella, presionándolos.

Cuando hizo este movimiento Garnet reacciono un poco y movió su mano para alcanzar los testículos de Steven y acariciarlos mientras lo veía directamente a los ojos.

Ella acostada, él totalmente encima acariciando sus pechos; y apuntando su amiguito en la entrada de la roja. Ella lo veía duro y firme, ¿en realidad estaba así por ella? ¿Tanto le excitaba al joven que tenía enfrente?

Hace menos de una semana, ella era para él una madre sustituta, un guardian, hoy estaba a punto de ser su primera amante.

Aún podía detenerse. Aún.

Es una broma, no se detendría por nada.

Y se lo demostró a sí misma en el momento en que su mano paso de sus testículos a su miembro. Lo tomó en su mano, lo sintió firme; lo comenzó a masturbar, lentamente, suavemente, de arriba abajo, usando toda su mano, acariciando la punta y regresar a la base para volver a tocar sus testículos. Queria darle una caricia y a la vez, una descarga de placer.

Lo sintió estremecerse, gemir. Y le gusto. Podía devolverle el enorme placer que le estaba brindando.

Entonces sus miradas, que habían estado perdidas en otras partes de sus cuerpos, se encontraron. Y descubrieron la inmensa ternura y cariño que se profesaban.

Se abrazaron, se besaron; y Garnet, boca abajo en la cama con el chico encima, le dijo mientras subía un poco sus piernas flexionando sus rodillas, haciendo que él quedara justamente en su entrada, mientras ella se veía extremadamente sexy, con sus rodillas levantadas.

-Hazlo cariño- Y él la miró. Sus tres ojos brillaban con miedo y deseo, su boca con ansiedad. Él sintió en el corazón algo que le quemaba.

Su cuerpo moreno era tan fuerte y a la vez tan frágil, que quiso protegerla siempre. Y poseerla.

Entonces le dio un beso tan profundo que su saliva se mezcló. Se embriagó en su chocolate amargo. Su chocolate amargo.

Y la penetró completamente.

* * *

 **La siguiente es Perla. Saludos.**

 **Que si tendrá continuación el final de este capitulo, si, más adelante.**

 **Lobo Hibiky**


	10. La Gema Elegante

**Como dato para entender:**

 **Los tiempos en que ocurren los encuentros no son precisamente en el orden en que suben las historias.**

 **Solo para que estén enterados.**

 **Chicos, de pronto me siento raro escribiendo tanto lemon...yo soy más drama así que...bueno a ver que les parece.**

 **ADVERTENCIA: Este capítulo contiene descripción de sexo explícito.**

* * *

No se atrevía. Las fuerzas le habían abandonado en el momento en que se había convencido de entrar y estar con su pequeño.

Su deseo era intenso, eso sí, pero de pronto había sentido la pesada mirada de Rose Cuarzo reprobando sus acciones y las rodillas se le hacían de agua.

A un paso de esa puerta azul de bordes dorados había una lucha entre su pasado y sus deseos. Hace unos momentos había parecido tan fácil. ¿Por qué no había sentido esa culpa en los 5 minutos que pasó con él?

Se llevó una mano al pecho y suspiro varias veces.

-Tengo que hacerlo- pensó; luego levantó la mirada, frunció un tanto el ceño.

Y entró.

…

¿Dónde estaba?

El brillo había cegado a la blanca justo al pasar al cuarto de Steven.

Su vista apenas se estaba recuperando cuando su nariz captó el aroma a hierba y fruta del lugar, mientras el viento de aires fríos se colaba por su cuerpo.

-¿Dón…de?-

Entonces abrió la boca ante la sorpresa. Miró a un lado y al otro como buscando una salida que simplemente no estaba allí.

-¿Cómo llegué aquí?-

De pronto ante ella se había revelado el campo de fresas gigantes. Aquel antiguo campo de batalla lleno de vivencias buenas… y malas. Sentía el rocío de la mañana en su banca piel. ¿Realmente estaba allí? Todo se veía tan real.

Comenzó a caminar desconfiada, tomándose de un brazo como abrazándose a sí misma, mientras miraba de un lado a otro buscando…algo.

-¡St..Steven!- Gritó de pronto con algo de nerviosismo, pero nadie respondió.

La angustia de no saber que pasaba comenzó a hacer mella en ella y de repente comenzó a correr, se detenía, gritaba y volvía a correr. Hasta que un pensamiento coherente le llegó.

-¡El portal! si esto es real el portal debe regresarme a casa-

Y procedió a dar media vuelta para, a toda velocidad, llegar a lo que en ese momento sería su salvación.

Pero algo la detuvo. Un grito. Un sonido.

-¡Perla! ¡Auxilio!-

-¡STEVEN!- Gritó la dama blanca deteniéndose de súbito buscando de donde provenía aquel grito.

-¡Perla por acá! ¡Rápido!-

Perla aceleró el paso, saltó algunas de las frutas para cortar camino y esquivó hierbas y rocas.

Se detuvo cuando se dio cuenta de donde el sonido provenía.

Venía de la parte superior de varias escalinatas de tierra flotantes donde había una de mayor tamaño encima de todas.

Provenía desde alguna vez juró lealtad por siempre a su líder y amor.

Donde una vez vino con la espada a llorar su pérdida.

Donde una vez…casi deja caer a Steven al vacío.

-Casi lo dejo caer-

La gema blanca nunca se había perdonado ese hecho.

-Él está en peligro- y sin pensarlo más pegó un brinco, y otro y otro hasta alcanzar la parte superior de ese lugar que había considerado en su momento, un lugar de escape.

Y allí lo vio, acostado en la hierba mirando el cielo, con su pierna derecha apoyada en la izquierda; en una inmensa tranquilidad que era tan característica de él.

Suspiro aliviada de verlo a salvo, pero de pronto un sentimiento de enojo la invadió.

¿La había engañado? ¿Qué pasaba con él?

-Steven, ¿qué haces aquí? ¿Por qué pegabas esos gritos? ¡¿Me preocupe mucho sabes?!-

Ella estaba fúrica, creía que el chico estaba en verdadero peligro y al verle tan relajado parecía que incluso lo hacía a propósito para burlarse.

Se enojó aún más cuando lo escuchó hablar.

-Perla ya estás aquí- se sentó y le sonrió.

Perla se exasperó -¡Nada de "ya estás aquí"! ¡¿Por qué pedias mi ayuda a gritos?!- respiraba agitada y no por la razón que pensaba al entrar al cuarto.

-¿Gritos? – Dijo el chico con verdadera duda – yo no estaba gritando Perla. Solo estaba esperando que llegaras-

-Steven, te escuché claramente pedir ayuda….decir mi nombre, no estoy loca-

Steven se llevó un dedo al mentón como pensando un poco.

-mmmm… quizá…fue el cuarto-

-¿el cuarto? Entonces si estamos en el cuarto de Rose…es decir…tu cuarto- y ella se sonrojó bajando la mirada recordando que ese preciso lugar había sido testigo de uno de los momentos más melancólicos con el chico.

-¿Por qué elegiste este escenario Steven?- dijo ella entre molesta y triste.

-Antes Perla, quisiera hacerte una pregunta ¿puedo?- dijo el chico.

-Ah…claro- asintió Perla.

El chico le clavo una mirada fuerte.

-¿Qué haces aquí?-

Y entonces Perla recordó a qué había ido.

-Yo…- y se sonrojo furiosamente mientras de pronto jugaba con sus dedos.

Volteó a un lado para suspirar un poco y luego decir.

-Steven, las chicas, ellas van a querer entrar a tu cuarto esta noche para…pues para…para estar contigo… y yo…yo…- Perla respiraba muy fuerte, se sentía avergonzada pero a la vez presionada por el escenario y el lugar en el que estaban- no quiero que ellas te obliguen a…algo que no quieras o…o que te puedas…arrepentir…-

-Ellas no me obligarán a nada Perla, y he decido que haga lo que haga hoy, no me voy a arrepentir- contesto el chico poniéndose de pie. (Estaba en tamaño normal)

-¿Estas se…seguro Steven?- dijo ella angustiada para luego continuar –entonces…entonces no me necesitas aquí- y se dio la vuelta para huir pero una mano la detuvo tomándole la suya.

Steven la había visto llorar al dar la vuelta.

-¿Por qué lloras Perla?-

Y Perla se rompió.

-Yo vine aquí…a…a lo mismo que ellas- dijo sin voltearlo a ver mientras dos lagrimas caían por sus mejillas.

-Yo también quiero besarte, yo también quiero… que sigas tocándome…quiero –sollozó fuerte- quiero ser tu _primera vez._

-Pero este lugar- continuó- este lugar me recuerda a ella…y siento que estoy haciendo un mal. Que me estoy portando terrible con su hijo –ella sollozo más- justo aquí donde yo…yo…

-¿Tú qué _mi hermosa Perla?-_ dijo dulcemente Steven.

Al escuchar esas mismas palabras ella sintió que el corazón se le desbordaba de una calidez que se expandió por su pecho, entonces no soportó más y se dio la vuelta para caer de rodillas frente a él y abrazarlo mientras llenaba de lágrimas su roja camiseta.

-¡Steven perdóname!-

Él estaba un tanto sorprendido pero le devolvió el abrazo de inmediato.

-¡Aquí casi te dejo caer al vacío por un tonto arranque de celos!- y ella se pegó al pecho de él dejando salir toda esa culpa que había cargado.

-Tú no podías…aún flotar, no tenías tantas habilidades como para asegurar que...sobrevivirías y yo ¡YO NO ME MOVÍ PARA AYUDARTE!- y Steven la dejó llorar mientras la abrazaba.

…

Después de un rato él la hizo sentarse a su lado, dándole siempre cariño y fuerzas para que dejara todo salir, y a la vez, se calmara.

Ambos se acostaron en la hierba al lado del otro una vez que Perla se tranquilizó.

Steven la tenía tomada de la mano.

-Entonces, ¿desde ese día te sientes culpable?-

-Es un error imperdonable- contestó la blanca.

-Yo nunca te he culpado porque me dejaras caer en aquella ocasión- afirmo el chico.

-Steven, te vi caer y no hice nada- dijo haciendo una mueca.

-Pero no caí Perla, me sostuve de las raíces y subí. Subí por ti. Me hice más fuerte. Además, estoy seguro que de haber caído al vacío, hubieras ido por mí-

Ella lo pensó un poco, luego un poco más y sonrió levemente.

-Bueno, la caída es bastante larga desde aquí, así que me habría dado tiempo. No lo había pensado así, pero no quiero excusarme con eso-

-Yo creo en ti- le dijo el chico –eres grande aquí –y le tocó donde debía haber un corazón.- grande de verdad verdad-

– Perla sonrió, el realmente no la culpaba de nada, sintió un pequeño alivio, pero se diluyó cuando otra duda surgió.

-Pero, ¿y de todo esto? ¿Tú crees que a tu madre le agrade que yo venga aquí a…tenga…?-

-¿Sexo conmigo?- Steven la volteo a ver algo pícaro y ella se azuló terriblemente.

El chico rio un poco. La vio sonrojada y entonces habló con firmeza.

-Ella entendería que, independientemente de todo lo que implica, esto no es un juego. No sabemos a qué puede evolucionar y debemos estar bien para poder repeler los ataques que se nos vienen encima. Además, yo considero que es necesario. Yo lo estoy permitiendo.-

-¿Estás seguro Steven?- y ella se incorporó para verle.

-Más que seguro, lo quiero- Le respondió mientras el igual se incorporaba un poco para acariciarle el rostro.

-Yo elegí este escenario Perla, porque me trae hermosos recuerdos contigo, no por que quisiera que te sintieras mal. Y por eso me siento un poco culpable ya que al parecer, el cuarto supo que tenías culpas y comenzó a llamarte hacía mi-

Ella le tomó la mano con la que acariciaba su mejilla y puso su mano pegándola más a él. Luego se puso de pie.

-Levántate Steven- le dijo.

El chico obedeció y ella, tomando su mano derecha, puso una rodilla en el suelo.

Quizá, emulando inconscientemente aquella primera vez que juró lealtad.

-Steven, sabes que te amo y que soy tu primer caballero-

El chico estaba un tanto anonadado, no estaba acostumbrado a ese tipo de trato "real" por así decirle.

-Y como tu primer caballero y parte de tu ejército quiero decirte que cuentas conmigo para todas las batallas que se nos puedan presentar-

Steven se puso serio (la ocasión lo ameritaba)

-Y también- continuó la blanca- cuando tú quieras, puedo ser más que tu guardián. Puedo ser tu Perla –ella sonrió tímidamente- y tu amante.

Steven entrelazó los dedos con los de Perla justo como milenios atrás lo había hecho Rose Cuarzo y se acercó lentamente para colocar un dulce beso en los labios de la blanca. Perla se relajó y lo abrazo pegándolo a ella.

Perla hizo el beso apasionado al abrir la boca y tocar con su lengua la de Steven, el chico abrazaba a la gema como no queriéndola dejar escapar, ese era su sabor, su helado de vainilla que tanto le deleitaba, podía besarla durante horas.

Acarició su espalda y sus cabellos rosados degustándola, mientras, se separaban un poco para verse y descubrir en sus miradas lo que estaba a punto de pasar.

Ella lo acostó en el suelo mientras lo besaba en el cuello. Él acariciaba su espalda hasta su moño y regresaba hasta pasar sus pulgares por los pequeños pechos de la blanca por encima de la ropa.

Perla suspiraba extasiada.

De pronto se le cruzó en la cabeza a Perla que iban a tener su primera vez en el lugar donde había jurado lealtad a Rose.

Luego ya no importo más cuando el chico le desato el nudo del moño en la espalda y le quitó la celeste blusa.

….

Steven jugaba con su lengua con el azulado pezón de su dama blanca, estaban en ese momento solo en ropa interior.

Steven sentía su sangre arder mientras degustaba del cuerpo de la gema, mientras le acariciaba desde el hombro hasta su cuello y mejilla. El cuerpo color marfil de ella le robaba la imaginación excitándolo sobremanera.

Perla aprovecho el mayor tamaño que tenía con respecto a él para tomarlo de las muñecas y aprisionarlo en el suelo. De esta manera beso su boca, su cuello y su pecho a su antojo, como venía deseándolo hacia días. El chico solo gemía.

-Steven- dijo la blanca entre suspiros- tu sabor es tan, pero tan exquisito- y siguió besándole el pecho y el vientre… hasta llegar a su ropa interior.

Perla se estremeció al quedar de frente con el bulto que se ocultaba tras la blanca tela de la ropa de Steven.

-He querido hacer esto- comentó la gema- desde que esto comenzó- comentó algo apenada.

-¿Me permites?- le dijo mientras lo miraba desde su entrepierna.

A Steven esa imagen le inyecto adrenalina, pues él estaba sentado y ella entre sus piernas pidiéndole permiso para algo.

-Hoy todo se vale Perla-

Y ella le quitó la última prenda que lo cubría.

Descubrió de pronto el pene erecto del chico frente a su cara, lo vio grande para el cuerpo de Steven.

Sabía a lo largo de sus milenios que todo varón tenía uno y sabia como eran los asuntos sexuales. En ese momento ella tenía igual el órgano adecuado para recibir el instrumento de su chico, y lo sentía húmedo, caliente y palpitante. Más aún al ver la desnudez del joven cuarzo.

Entonces acercó su rostro al erecto miembro y saco su azul lengua. La colocó en la base del pene y Steven sintió la humedad en esa zona, caliente, delicioso. Podía sentir inclusive la respiración de la dama en esa zona.

La lengua de Perla se movió de un lado a otro en la base y de pronto fue subiendo lentamente hasta llegar al glande, rojo y caliente, le dio vueltas con su lengua y aprovecho para mirar al chico.

Lo disfrutaba, lo estremecía. Ella lo estaba haciendo bien y decidió continuar.

Ella volvió a bajar con su lengua dejando un brilloso rastro de saliva para luego llegar a sus testículos. Los besó, subió de pronto y cubrió el glande con sus labios para luego meter todo el miembro del chico en su boca, hasta la base.

Cabe mencionar que Steven curvó la espalda por el placer que le provocaba. Podía sentir un calor, y una ligera sensación de succión. Ella realmente lo estaba chupando.

Y es que para Perla tenía un sabor delicioso. Justo como su saliva o el aroma que hace poco había descubierto.

Ella se retiró y le preguntó.

-¿Te gusta?-

-Me…encanta- dijo él con una sonrisa bastante descolocada y los ojos cerrados por la sensación.

-Entonces esto te va a encantar- y ella le sonrió.

Procedió a meter todo el miembro de Steven en su boca para comenzar un vaivén, rápido, intenso de arriba hacia abajo. El chico agarro con sus puños el pasto. Ella solo se detenía para quedar prendida en su glande, para lamerlo y chuparlo haciendo sonidos que podrían, en otra ocasión, parecer vulgares. Pero no hoy. Volvía al vaivén completo una y otra vez para luego detenerse y chupar los testículos del joven.

-Te amo Steven- susurraba mientras lo lamía y chupaba.

La situación, vista de lejos, era de una pareja teniendo un candente encuentro sexual, en el centro de un terreno que flotaba en medio de la nada con un campo de fresas gigantes detrás.

Ante tanta sensación Steven comenzó a darse cuenta de que no aguantaría mucho y tomó a la dama por el cabello.

-Perla yo…voy a…-

-Hazlo Steven –dijo deteniéndose- Sin miedo y sin pena, estoy aquí para ti y solo para ti.- le dijo mientras con su mano lo masturbaba de arriba abajo con fuerza.

-Tíralo todo mi amor- y ella se lo metió nuevamente en la boca hasta el fondo al ver que él se terminaría.

Steven por instinto la tomó del cabello metiendo su pene lo más dentro de la garganta de Perla que pudo.

Ella aguanto, le gustaba.

Y él se vino abundantemente pasando su simiente por la garganta de la gema blanca, quien trago una y otra vez, sin dejar nada.

…

Steven jadeaba acostado en el pasto, mientras Perla, limpiándose un poco los labios, se acostó junto a él abrazándolo.

-¿te gusta lo que te hace tu Perla?- le dijo sonriente.

Él la volteo a ver y le sonrió. Luego la besó profundamente y mientras lo hacía el cuerpo de Steven brilló para crecer un poco, y quedar como cuando se besaron en el cuarto de ella.

Perla se sorprendió al verlo más grande y aún más cuando sintió que la levantaba en brazos.

-¿Steven?-

Para entonces él la tenía cargada como si fueran recién casados. Él la beso nuevamente. Su sabor a helado de vainilla lo embriagaba. Sus alientos eran uno, cuando se separaron, ella respiraba por la boca.

La acostó de espaldas en el pasto suavemente.

-Ahora me toca a mí- le susurró al oído y la blanca rio de nervios traviesamente.

Le besó el cuello y pasó su lengua desde la nuca hasta el inicio de las nalgas. Luego paso sus manos desde sus hombros por su espalda acariciando lentamente con los pulgares la zona lumbar y, a la vez por sobre sus nalgas, pequeñas y perfectas.

Perla solo suspiraba pero respingó cuando sintió como, los pulgares de Steven le separaban un poco su trasero. Él vio su intimidad húmeda y no pudo evitar pasar su lengua en ese exquisito lugar.

-Aah, síii- dijo espontáneamente la dama blanca al sentir como la lengua de Steven la invadía, levanto las caderas para darle una mayor facilidad.

El chico degustaba los celestes labios vaginales de la dama. Aspiraba su aroma, lo enloquecía. Lamía de un lado a otro y desde su clítoris hasta ese pequeño punto azul después de su entrada, luego se introducía totalmente dentro de ella, quedando entre el trasero de Perla.

Instintivamente, Perla había levantado bastante las caderas había y colocado sus manos en la espalda, como si estuviera siendo sometida. Esto llamó la atención del chico quien, probando suerte, tomó con una mano (ahora grande por el cambio de tamaño) las delgadas muñecas de la dama, como aprisionándola.

Y ella gimió.

-¿Te gusta así Perla?-

Y ella respondió de una forma sugestiva y un tanto lasciva.

-Yo…soy una Perla, y estoy a su servicio mi Steven para lo que usted guste-

El chico sintió que un volcán explotaba en su cabeza y sin soltarle las muñecas, se chupó dos dedos (el índice y el medio) y los apunto a la entrada de la dama.

Los introdujo lentamente.

-Aah..aaaah..siii- exclamó la blanca y Steven comenzó a entrar y salir de ella lentamente.

-¿Estas segura de que estas a mi servicio Perla? ¿Para lo que yo guste?- le pregunto Steve con voz algo ronca.

-Si mi Steven-

Entonces el chico esta vez colocó apuntando a la vagina de la dama blanca sus dedos anular y medio, mientras el índice, rozaba una parte de ella que no contempló se vería involucrada.

Perla respingó un poco.

Steven la miró antes de continuar y pero en la mirada de ella, descubrió que tenía permiso (ante todo el no sería un desconsiderado) y entonces, lo hizo.

Lentamente fue entrando en la vagina y en el ano de la gema quien, al recibirlos, arqueo la espalda de forma convexa levantando más sus caderas, permitiéndole a Steven una entrada más fácil.

Los dedos de Steven ya estaban lubricados con los fluidos de la blanca así que se deslizaron con facilidad, profundamente.

-AAAH¡AAHY! se siente ¡AH! ¡Steven! Hasta…el fondo…- exclamo fuera de sí Perla.

Él entraba y salía metiéndose profundamente, una vez allí, contraía ligeramente los dedos y la sentía claramente estremecerse de placer.

La excitación era demasiada para Steven al ver como se estaban dando las cosas, y de pronto, su miembro estaba nuevamente erecto.

No necesito más que un par de veces más de retirarse y volver a entrar al fondo de la dama para sentir, desde su mano, como de pronto ella se estremecía en un potente orgasmo que le baño hasta la muñeca.

-¡ah!¡AH!¡AAAAAAAH!- gritó Perla mientras tenia pequeñas convulsiones en su bajo vientre y las piernas. La sensación de ser penetrada en ambas partes le daban un nuevo nivel de placer que la estaba consumiendo.

Se dejó de pronto, caer sobre el pasto.

Perla respiraba agitada boca abajo. Lo que acababa de sentir era algo que nunca había siquiera considerado que llegará a existir.

El joven desnudo se sentó cerca de ella y comenzó a acariciar su cabello tiernamente. Le gustaba.

Ella lo volteó a ver y él le sonrió.

Ella comenzó a reír levemente, cerrando los ojos, como una niña.

-¿De qué te ríes Perla?- preguntó el chico apenado de pronto cubriéndose sus partes como aquel que no había hecho lo que acababa de hacer.

-Me siento libre- contesto ella con una voz llena de felicidad –y no te tapes- continuo- aún no acaba, tengo que hacer algo con ese amiguito tuyo-

Perla le tocó el pecho suavemente colocándolo boca arriba en el pasto, luego se deslizo sobre él besándole el cuello y la cara.

-Como lo amo diablos- pensó la blanca mientras lo miraba.

Entonces con su mano busco su miembro erecto, se puso de rodillas sobre él y lo colocó en su entrada.

-Quiero ser tu primera vez- le dijo. Para luego, dejarse ir hacia atrás lentamente, deliciosamente, e introducir por fin, todo el miembro de Steven en ella.

* * *

 **Y hasta aquí por hoy.**

 **Repito que me siento extraño escribiendo tanto lemon, así que veré si actualizo otro fic para despejarme.**

 **La que sigue es Peridot.**

 **Saludos a todos. Dejen comentario plis.**

 **Lobo Hibiky**


	11. La Ingeniero Espacial

_**TABLET DE PERIDOT**_

 **Peridot:** -Steven -12:27 am

 **Peridot:** -Stveeeeen! -12:27 am

 **Peridot:** -S -12:27 am

 **Peridot:** -T -12:27 am

 **Peridot:** -E -12:27 am

 **Peridot:** -V -12:28 am

 **Peridot:** -E -12:28 am

 **Peridot:** -N -12:28 am

 **Peridot:** \- STEVEEEEEEN! -12:28

 **Peridot:** \- Steven HAY PIZZA! -12:30

 **Steven:** Hey, que fue Peri -12:30

 **Peridot:** Es el colmo contigo, estas bueno para que me estuvieran atacando las gemas mutantes o me estuvieran llevando las rubíes. -12:31

 **Steven:** Y…¿te están atacando las gemas mutantes o te están llevando las rubíes? -12:31

 **Peridot:** … -12:31

 **Peridot:** No -12:32

 **Steven:** Peri, es tarde y tengo sueño, ¿hay pizza o no? -12:33

 **Peridot:** Esteee…si! Hay dos pizzas con esas cosas circulares hechas de animal muerto y esas cosas cafés que saben a tierra. Yomii! Quieres? -12:34

 **Steven:** Pepperoni y champiñón…de donde sacaste pizza a esta hora? -12:34

 **Peridot:** Aaaaah… tu amiga! Esa que es del color de Connie pero más alta, andaba por aquí y las trajo :D -12:36

 **Steven:** … Kiki! Que gran amiga, ahorita salgo a comerlaaaa! -12:36

 **Peridot:** NONONONONONO NOOO! NO SALGAS, REPITO NO SALGAS! 12:36

 **Steven:**? O.O -12:37

 **Peridot:** Ejejeje ejeje…yo te la llevo cariño O/O agrrrrr! -12:37

 **Steven:** Agrrr? Peridot, que es eso? -12:38

 **Peridot:** ALGO QUE LEÍ EN INTERNET! NO TE BRULES! -12:38

 **Steven:** Bruleeeees! No me brulo te lo juro XD jajajajaja -12:39

 **Peridot:** … -12:40

 **Peridot:** … -12:40

 **Peridot:** … -12:40

 **Steven:** Peri? -12:40

 **Peridot:** …sabes qué, no hay pizza, nunca la hubo! Y voy para tu cuarto y me abres. Naide se burla de la gran Peridot! -12:40

 **Steven:** Segura que naide? XD 12:40

 **Peridot:** AAAAAAAARGG ABRE QUE ESTOY AFUERA!-12:41

 **Steven:** Ya voooy enojada eres peor que un Tejón diría Garnet -12:41

 **Peridot:** Y tu eres un enorme…un enorme… un enorme bubbalo! -12:42

 **Steven:** Bubbalo? El chicle? -12:42

 **Peridot:** ABRE! -12:42

 _ **FUERA DE LA TABLET DE PERIDOT**_

La puerta del templo se abrió de pronto dejando ver a un chico que, celular en mano, reía abiertamente con los ojos cerrados mientras que, del otro lado de la puerta, una pequeña gema verde con dientes apretados hacia un enorme coraje.

-jajaja te ves divina enojada- dijo Steven sin poder parar.

-Pues prepárate porque me voy a poner hermosa- dijo la verde con dientes afilados y se lanzó sobre Steven. El chico se sorprendió al ver que la gema le atacaba pero se sorprendió más cuando, desde la cocina y de pronto, un visaje azul se acercaba volando.

-Lapis- pensó

Entonces la ninfa de agua cruzo junto con Peridot la puerta del cuartó de Steven tomándolo de los hombros, pero para eso Peridot ya había alcanzado a agarrar de la camiseta al chico. La azul, ante el peso extra que se sumó de súbito, sintió un tirón que la llevó a tierra donde impactó junto con el chico y la verde. Los tres dieron vueltas en la aparatosa caída.

* * *

-¿Dónde… estoy?- dijo Peridot con cierta dificultad mientras se agarraba la cabeza.

-Recuerdo…haber chocado con Steven y luego…¿Qué paso? –se dijo con algo de dificultad mientras se ponía de pie.

Luego, volteó a ver a los lados y quedó estupefacta.

-¿El granero?-pensó mientras corriendo salía.

Volvió a ver a ambos lados buscando a Steven…o a Lapis.

-¿Dónde…?-exclamó para interrumpirse y gritar

-¡STEVEEEEEN!¡¿DONDE ESTAS?! ¡ESTOY SEGURA QUE ME ESCUCHAS!-

La gema verde miraba para todos lados buscando al chico, hasta que de pronto divisó el maizal.

Lo miró extrañada; había algo diferente.

-El maíz aún no está de ese tamaño- se dijo.

-mmm…esto es como una alucinación…o un sueño-dijo tomándose la barbilla y mirando sospechosamente de un lado a otro.

-¡STEVEEEEEN!-grito nuevamente Peridot.

-Ya voy ya voy. Vaya que eres escandalosa- dijo Steven saliendo del granero.

-¿Dónde diablos estabas? ¡Me estaba asustando! ¡¿Que rayos es este lugar?!, parece una especie de escenario cuyo materia puede adoptar las características que el dueño solicite o desee.-

Y Steven se sorprendió de lo certera que fue esa definición.

-Aah si, algo así Peridot- respondió el chico.

-y…¿Por qué el escenario del granero- dijo la verde con algo de fastidio.

-Consideré que es un ambiente que te es familiar y supuse que…-

-¡Familiar! Steven, literalmente paso todo mi tiempo aquí. Entre las siembras y la inútil de Lapis, lo último que quiero es tener coito en este aburrido lugar.-

-¿No te gusta? Creí que…¿dijiste coito?- se interrumpió Steven bastante consternado.

-SI, coito, sexo, penetración, coger, jugar al balero ¡¿Cómo le quieres llamar?!- exclamó la dulce princesa.

Steven estaba con la boca abierta. No esperaba que la gema verde tuviera ese vocabulario tan extenso.

-Aah…Peri…¿Dónde aprendiste todo eso?- cuestiono sinceramente intrigado.

-En donde están todas las respuestas, en internet- contestó Peridot como si nada.

Steven se llevó una mano a la cara haciendo un palm face.

-Peri…¿a qué páginas entraste?-

-A varias Steven ¿Por qué te interesa eso de pronto?-

-Solo dime algunas…-

Peri se llevó el índice a la barbilla en claro gesto de estar tratando de recordar.

-aammmm….. ¡Ah ya!- dijo tronando los dedos.

-Puse en Google SEXO y me envió a varias páginas, entre las que recuerdo están XVIDEO, PORHUB, REDTUBE, TODORELATOS, R34APHEAL y algunas más,. ¿Por?-

A Steven se le fue la mandíbula al suelo.

-¿Estuviste TODA la tarde viendo porno?- cuestionó bastante sorprendido el chico.

-¿Y que tiene? Gracias a eso aprendí muchas cosas. Ya sé cómo es tener sexo por lo que ya nada me sorprenderá, también aprendí diversas posiciones que sé que te gustaran, de igual forma entendí que, al parecer a los hombres les gusta tener sexo con varias chicas a la vez, así que si convences a Lapis podríamos hacer un trio. Aprendí que hay fetiches como el sado, el bondage, otros raros como el furry y el fisting…-

Y Peri seguía….y seguía….

-…además también vi que hay hombres que les gusta ser tratados como mujeres, se visten y actúan así como tú en aquella ocasión que me contó Amatista que cantaste en un escenario vestido de mujer ¿Tu eres de esos Steven?-

-¡NO! Esa fue diferente- contestó rápidamente.

-Porque si eso te gusta, igual yo puedo ser la dominante, aunque no puedo generar partes ni cambiar de forma, puedo con mis dedos…-

-¡QUE NO!- exclamó Steven ya escandalizado.

-Tranquilo, no es para apenarse, voy a ser suave contigo…al inicio- y le sonrió pícaramente mientras se le iba acercando con sus dedos índice y medio preparados.

-Peri…no e…espera… - y peridot se lanzó hacía el chico que alcanzó a correr.

Steven corría a todo lo que daba con una gema verde detrás.

-¡Ven aquí y se mi mujer!- gritaba Peridot con ímpetu.

-¡Pero soy hombre!-

-Detalles, detalles…-

Entonces, en su desesperación y susto, Steven corrió hacía el maizal.

-Aah ¿con que quieres jugar a las escondidas?- exclamó Peridot con malicia.

-Esto no está resultando como lo planee- pensaba Steven luego le gritó a Peridot.

-¡Periii! ¡Aún no podemos hacer esto! ¡Primero tienes que aprender una lección o algo!-

-¿Lección? ¿A qué te refieres?- dijo la verde quien había perdido de vista al chico en medio del maizal.

-Eso, una lección o algo que este encuentro nos deje ambos, algo bonito- grito Steven quien sabe desde donde.

-¿bonito? Es decir, ¿que antes de tener sexo planeas que tengamos una especie de epifanía o algo así?-

-Si algo así- grito Steven aún oculto.

-…- peridot calló para luego explotar.

-¡Estas loco! Yo vine aquí a tener sexo contigo no a que me dieras lecciones de moral. Por eso la gente no comentó el capítulo pasado, ¡se aburrieron leyendo tanto drama!-

-¿Qué?- dijo Steven

-Aah…no sé qué dije, este cuarto me hace decir cosas.- dijo Peridot confundida.

-Como sea, ¡sal ya!-

-Pero prométeme que te comportarás- dijo Steven

-Bieeeen, solo sexo heterosexual pues- contestó la verde como si nada.

Steven salió detrás de unas matas y se puso frente a Peridot.

-Ya aquí no sé qué hacer, contigo todo ha salido mal- dijo Steven – no quieres la lección de moral, no quieres la epifanía no quieres ¡AAAAAAAAAAY! –Gritó de pronto el chico.

-¡¿POR QUE ME MUERDES?!- dijo mientras se sacudía a una Peridot con sus dientes clavados en el hombro del chico.

-ñyo lñeí gue sto era ershótico- Peridot soltó a Steven.

-Leí que era erótico, ¿te excito?- Preguntó la verde.

-Son mordidas suaves Su-a-vees, no como queriendo arrancar el pedazo- dijo tallándose el hombro.

-Cobarde que eres…- exclamó molesta Peri cruzándose de brazos.

-¿Así? ¡Pues toma esto!- dijo Steven molesto y agarró del brazo a Periot y la mordió.

-¡AAAAAAAAY! ¡SALVAJE!- Exclamó la verde adolorida. –¡YO NO TE MORDÍ ASÍ DE DURO!-

-¿Quién es la cobarde ahora?-

-Eres uunnnn…- y Peri se lanzó contra Steven quedando los dos haciendo fuerza sin que hubiera un claro ganador.

-GRRRR esto es tu culpa- dijo Peridot- yo vine aquí a tener coito y tú sales con "aay primero tenemos que llorar y tener sentimientos bonitos"

-¡Y tú te convertiste en una pervertida mal hablada de la noche a la mañana!- le contestó Steven.

-¡Mal hablada! Eres un hipócrita, al rato cuando estés "aah aah sigue" ni te vas a acordar de las malas palabras-

-Eres unaaaa….-

-¡BASTA!- dijo Peridot soltando a Steven.

-Esto es ridículo, la gente vino a leer como teníamos sexo no a vernos perder el tiempo…-

-…¿De qué gente hablas Peridot?- Preguntó Steven serio.

Y ambos voltearon lentamente a ver la pantalla.

-Como sea, tienes razón- y Steven se acercó a ella, la tomó de la cintura y la beso.

A Peridot todas las ganas de pelear se le fueron y se relajó degustando el sabor del chico. Se apartó de él levemente sonrojada para decirle.

-Tramposo- y lo beso de nueva cuentas.

-Solo una cosa. ¿Tú controlas el cuarto?- le pregunto a Steven separándose un poco de él.

-Sí, ¿Quieres algo?-contestó el chico.

-A decir verdad, si…- dijo la verde sonrojada y jugando con sus dedos.

-¿No tiene que ver con que tenga que usar falda o algo así verdad?-

-¡Claro que no, esto es diferente!-

-Te escuchó entonces- y le sonrió.

La luz de la tarde se colaba entre aquellos altos pinos. Bañaba con su calidez aquellos frondosos troncos de coníferas. El aire contenía altas dosis de humedad y las aves trinaban contentas.

En medio de todo, un cabaña rústica daba un toque romántico e invitaba a descansar dentro.

Más allá podía verse una laguna de aguas cristalinas.

De pronto, de la cabaña salió una hermosa joven rubia, de curiosa piel color verde. Vestida con el típico traje estilo "boy scout" pero todo verde militar, así como una boina de medio lado.

-¡¿Pierce?! ¿Dónde estás?- exclamo Percy-Peridot.

Desde la parte de atrás de la cabaña venía a paso lento un bastante fastidiado Steven, también ataviado con el uniforme de la serie AMOR Y PINOS.

Pierce-Steven se le quedo viendo a Percy-Peridot.

-¿En serio esto es lo que quieres?- preguntó.

-Steven no te salgas del papel- dijo Peridot frunciendo el ceño, para luego toser y continuar.

-Pierce- dijo Peridot tomando a Steven de las manos.

-Me contaron las chicas del otro campamento que has estado saliendo con la campista Lapis, ¿es eso verdad? ¿Engañas mi tierno corazón con esa?-

-Claro que no amor mío, todo mi ser es tuyo y lo sabes- Steven se acercó a ella y la abrazó.

-No soportaría perderte- dijo Percy…Peridot…ya saben.

La gema sintió el aroma del chico y de pronto se sintió débil. Supo que el momento había llegado.

-Pierce- dijo suavemente al oído del chico – yo…estoy dispuesta a darlo todo por ti – se pegó totalmente a él.

-No te quiero obligar a nada Percy- contestó él bastante metido en el papel.

-Nadie me obliga, yo quiero dártelo- y ella lo besó.

Los dos campistas estaban abrazados y se comían a besos enfrente de la puerta de la cabaña.

Steven degustaba el sabor a nieve de limón de su chica. Ella por su parte estaba pérdida en el sabor de él. Era como si su cuerpo fuera a volver a su gema.

-mmmh que bien sabes Steven- y volvia a batallar con su lengua la de él.

-Tú sabes riquísimo Peridot- dijo mientras dejaba su boca para besarle el cuello. La gema se retorcía al sentir la caria del chico bajando.

-Ay, me siento muy caliente Pierce- y la gema dio un paso atrás para desabotonarse la camisa., quedando en una ligera camiseta negra. Se dio media vuelta y levantó los brazos.

-Quítamela Pierce- le dijo a Steven mientras se ruborizaba.

El chico obedeció quitando lentamente la prenda y deleitándose al ver la preciosa espalda verde de la gema.

Era pequeña, menuda y perfecta. No pudo contener sus ganas y acarició la espalda de la gema suavemente, de arriba hacia abajo.

Ella se estremeció.

-Pierce, ¿tú no te vas a quitar tu camisa?- dijo ella de una manera tímida. Steven no podía creer que fuera la misma gema loca con la que estuvo lidiando hacía un momento.

-Cl…claro Percy- Steven estaba nervioso. ¡Ella lo ponía nervioso!

El chico se quitó la camisa y camiseta.

Una vez hizo esto, Peridot se le pegó por la espalda. Él pudo sentir sus pequeños pezones erectos en su espalda. Subiendo y bajando.

-Me gustas mucho Pierce, no me vayas a cambiar por otra. Siempre que pienses en alguien más, recuerda esto que sientes y piensa en mí-

-Per..cy- exclamó el chico por la sensación en la espalda. De pronto se giró y la besó apasionadamente. Con su mano derecha subió desde su cintura hasta su pequeño pecho acariciándola, llevando el pulgar hasta el verde pezón, presionándolo y girándolo.

-Ah mmmhf Pierce…-la gema verde sentía que se quemaba.

El chico la recostó en la cama suavemente sin dejar de besarle el cuello. Su sabor cítrico lo estaba enloqueciendo.

Acariciaba desde su cintura y su vientre hasta sus hombros, luego la besaba y poco a poco bajaba hasta sus pechos, los cuales lamía y chupaba vigorosamente.

Ella entrecerraba los ojos moviéndose de un lado a otro, se aferraba a los cabellos de Steven mientras sentía como su humedad aumentaba.

-Pierce…ah…te amo-

-Y yo a ti Percy- y Steven le quito las botas a la gema, le desabrochó el short y de un movimiento ágil la dejo solo en una panty color rosa y calcetas blancas.

-Eres…un atrevido- le sonrió desde la cama.

-Y tú eres hermosa- le dijo él bastante animado al ver a la gema verde en panty y calcetas.

El chico se quitó su short y sus botas y volvió sobre Percy-Peridot.

Podía sentir el calor emanando del cuerpo de la gema. Bajó lentamente su mano hasta llegar a su intimidad, y comenzó a acariciarle esa zona.

-¡AAH! St…Steven…- gimió la gema.

Él comenzó a hacer movimientos circulares por encima de la tela y Peridot de pronto estiró los dedos de los pies sintiendo que una fuerte sensación le bajaba del bajo vientre hacia afuera.

-AAAAAAAH! ¡Steveeeen!- exclamó la verde mientras arqueaba la espalda por el intenso orgasmo que le sucedía. El chico sintió como la gema le empapaba la mano a través de la panty. Él en ningún momento se había detenido y al ver que la chica se acercaba al orgasmo, había hecho énfasis en el clítoris de la dama.

Dando un gran resultado.

Peridot respiraba agitada mientras el chico le acariciaba el rostro.

-¿Cómo te sientes linda?- preguntó él.

-Ah..ah…es…fabuloso Steven- dijo devolviéndole la caricia.

-Pero… según mis estudios recientes, tú no has acabado, necesita salir un líquido de…bueno de aquí- dijo Peridot agarrando a Steven por sobre la tela.

-Aah- gimió el chico, ella lo había agarrado gentilmente.

-Se siente duro y es más grande de lo que parece- Dijo ella curioseando el objeto por encima de la tela de arriba hacia abajo.

Steven comenzaba a respirar pesado.

-Lo voy a sacar- y procedió a bajar la tela liberando el miembro de Steven.

-oooh- dijo ella observándolo de cerca – así que este es el pene de Steven-

-Bueno, lo voy a chupar un poco- dijo ella.

-¡No me vayas a morder! – exclamó de pronto el chico.

-Claro que no- dijo ella para proceder a abrir la boca y meter la punta en la boca. Chupó un poco por encima, luego entró hasta la mitad y se retiró varias veces.

-Tiene un sabor fuerte y embriagante- dijo la rubia mientras con su pequeña mano masturbaba al pequeño. Luego lamía la base y hacía arriba, lo volvía a meter a la mitad.

-Aah que bien se siente…ah me encanta Peri- exclamó Steven.

-Y a mí- dijo ella metiéndolo casi todo a la boca varias veces.

De pronto, ella se recostó en la cama.

-Creo que…llegó el momento Steven- dijo ella de forma leve, casi tpimida.

-Lo sé Peri- y el chico le sonrió.

Ella se recostó sobre las blancas sábanas y él se puso encima. La besaba, la acariciaba, la degustaba.

-Se gentil conmigo Pierce- y le regaló la más linda de las miradas.

-Claro que si Percy- Y él puso su miembro palpitante en la entrada de la verde y ella se estremeció.

Fue entrando lentamente, mientras afuera, solo se escuchaban los gemidos del amor saliendo aquella tarde, de esa cabaña.

 _ **Mini extra:**_

-¡¿Qué quieres que?!- exclamó el chico cuarzo.

-Que quiero el escenario de AMOR Y PINOS y quiero que tú seas Pierce y yo Percy-

-Tiene que ser una broma-

-¿Qué te cuesta? Tu controlas este lugar ¿no?-

-Si pero, en este momento está saturado-

-¿Saturado? ¿Hay alguien más en tu habitación Steven?-

-aaaaaamm…quieres la cabaña o quieres la laguna jejeje-

-La cabaña por favor-

* * *

Heeey hola chicos, me diverti bastante haciendo este capítulo espero sea de su agrado. Un comentario no mata a nadie, asi que dejen uno plis.

saludoooos...

 _ **Lobo Hibiky**_


	12. La Gema del Océano

**Este capítulo es patrocinado por quien para mí, es uno de los mejores escritores de Lapiven que hay por aquí: Elvats.**

 **Le comenté si gustaba escribir el lapiven de mi historia y aceptó de buena forma. Les recomiendo se pasen por sus historias si no lo han hecho; pueden encontrar cosas bastante geniales.**

 **En un futuro próximo quizá (aún no es seguro) hagamos un especial de halloween. Estaremos informando.**

 **Elvats !**

 **¡Actualiza el Stevidot!**

 **Ejem. Y comenzamos...**

* * *

Lapis abrió los ojos y se levantó del pasto en donde anteriormente yacía acostada.

Miró a los alrededores; árboles estaban en todos los lugares en donde viese, con hojas con el color del otoño listas para caer.

Miró hacia arriba y se encontró viendo un cielo anaranjado casi despejado. Se mostró confundida y dudó por un segundo en donde se encontraba y como había llegado ahí. Pero su confusión se esfumaría al escuchar la voz de Steven.

Si bien no entendió lo que dijo debido a la distancia de donde lo oyó, supo que era él al instante.

Se adentró al bosque donde había escuchado aquella voz sin pensarlo dos veces y siguió caminando por el verdoso pasto bajo los rayos tenues del sol que lograban entrar por las hojas de los árboles.

En su rostro y mirada se le veía lista, preparada. Le había perdido la pista a Peridot pero ahora poco le importaba ese hecho.

Una sensación le hacía creer qué tal vez aún seguía en el cuarto de Steven, y la voz de él y un presentimiento suyo, le decía que se encontraría primero al híbrido antes de que la gema verde lo hiciese.

Mientras seguía caminando, una vez más la voz de Steven volvió a escucharse como un susurro.

Ella atenta, se detuvo y una vez la escucho de nuevo la siguió a donde había provenido.

Sintió una leve brisa y la piel se le enchinó.

¿A caso ya no estaba en el cuarto de él?

Todo se veía tan real, y si aún se encontraba en el cuarto de Steven, estaba impresionada de las modificaciones que el chico cuarzo había hecho a la habitación.

Había hecho un ambiente tan tranquilo, tan pacífico y bello. Todo ese lugar le traía una sensación relajante y especial. Destacando el hecho de que todo esto le recordaba cuando Steven le había dado aquella hoja a ella. Como olvidar ese momento tan bueno que pasaron juntos.

\- Lapis - El silencio se rompió de repente. La voz inconfundible de él se presentó a espaldas suyo e hizo que parara abruptamente de caminar.

Volteó con tranquilidad y ahí parado al frente suyo lo miró.

Su cabellera característica, su cara tan expresiva y esos ojos brillantes que mostraban amabilidad y cariño, le decía lo que quería ver con la simple expresión que poseía.

Verlo así, provocó que ella sonriera levemente, su expresión cambió a una reconfortante y un rubor azul fuerte se le presentará en sus mejillas.

-Steven -murmuró ella. -Supongo que ya sabes por qué estoy aquí ¿no es así? -soltó ella mientras caminaba con cierta calma a donde se encontraba él.

-Sí, si lo sé -respondió a la par de que daba un par de pasos al frente.

-¿Si? -Lapis paró y ya se encontraba al frente del chico –¿En serio? –preguntó con voz suave y se acercó aún más, podía escuchar su respiración.

–Si lo sabes, entonces dime que hago aquí... –murmuró ella, inclinó un poco su cabeza y beso la mejilla de Steven.

Un notable sonrojo se presentó en el híbrido, retrocedió un par de pasos solo para terminase chocando con uno de los varios árboles que ahí habían.

Ella sonrío y se acercó más a él hasta el punto que los dos quedaron a escasos centímetros del uno del otro.

Puso sus dos manos en el tronco del árbol, aprisionándolo contra este y acercando su cabeza a él, para luego susurrarle con dulzura en el oído.

\- ¿Y bien pequeño? Dime… –

El pequeño... Digo, el chico la vio con ojos brillosos, ella alejó su rostro y sus miradas se conectaron. Cuando nuevamente ella lo miró, una sensación intensa se les presentó y un silencio los rodeó. El híbrido, bajando su mirada, por fin habló aún con aquel rubor intenso que poseía.

\- Vienes a, ¿Llegar hasta el final? -soltó por fin un tanto apenado con aquel sonrojo que cargaba en las mejillas.

Lapis sonrió, levantó su rostro con sus dos manos, solo para hablarle de nuevo con dulzura.

\- Llegar hasta el final - dijo ella mientras le daba un beso en su cabellera y abrazaba a Steven con cariño notable.

Se separó de nuevo y lo miró, ella también tenía un terrible rubor en las mejillas, sin embargo, con una expresión sería y decidida le dijo.

\- Y no es por qué simplemente quiero sentir tu sabor, si no que... Si no que, te quiero a ti y no permitiría que nadie más te tuviera además de mí-

La gema sintió los brazos del híbrido rodearla y llevarla hasta un cariñoso abrazo.

Ella al sentir esto, se quedó inerte por un corto lapso, se sonrojó intensamente e hizo de su abrazo uno aún más fuerte mientras volvía a besar la cabellera del chico de nuevo.

\- Tal vez... Suene muy egoísta eso ¿no?, Digo ni siquiera te he preguntado a ti, si eso es lo que quieres... -tomó una pausa y agregó con tristeza en su voz

-Tal vez lo soy... Solo una egoísta...-

\- No, no lo eres Lapis.-

\- Si lo soy. Tú me has liberaste y tú me ofreciste tu compañía. Yo no te he dado nada aún.-

\- Si me diste Lapis, claro que me diste algo –

\- ¿Qué? - preguntó confundida mientras lo miraba.

\- Tu amistad, tu confianza y tu compañía Lapis. Y eso es todo lo que necesito. Con verte sonreír y ser feliz, me basta y me sobra –

Lapis sonrió, pero pronto lo volvió a mirar con inseguridad, acarició su mejilla y preguntó.

\- Entonces, tú también estas dispuesto a "esto"-

Él se separó del abrazo para poder mirarle a los ojos.

\- Si es contigo Lapis, claro que estuviera dispuesto e incluso a más. –

La gema azul esbozo una sonrisa cálida, tomó su rostro con delicadeza y él también le sonrío con dulzura. Su mirada temblaba y aquel brillo en sus ojos aún no desaparecía al igual que el de ella.

\- Me haces sentir tan bien Steven –murmuró.

El contacto visual aún seguía y este solo se rompió cuando Lapis llevó sus labios con los de Steven.

Ya comenzaba a sentir aquel sabor tan intenso el cual era ampliado por el simple hecho de la intensidad del momento junto aquella atmósfera tan llena de sentimentalismo.

Pero pronto los dos se separaron con esfuerzo, solo para mirarse, para perderse el uno al otro, darse otro fuerte abrazo de nuevo con fuerza y luego se acomodaran en el pasto los dos juntos aún abrazados y ansiosos por consumirse en todas aquellas sensaciones que se producían el uno y el otro.

Lapis tenía sentado en sus piernas a Steven, lo abrazaba con fuerza y agarraba su nuca, llevando sus labios con los de ella, uniéndose en un beso donde ni siquiera pasó un par de segundos para que la lengua de la gema entrará en la boca de el.

Steven sintió aquel sabor de mora azul con toques de galleta oreo que lo hacían querer más y más. Y Lapis también se degustaba en aquel sabor del chico, y estaba ansiosa por empezar lo que había venido a experimentar con el.

Claro, aun besándose, Lapis dio el primer paso para "llegar al final de esto".

Dejo de someterlo a besos, metió su mano dentro de la camisa de Steven y acaricio su espalda desnuda para llegar hasta sus pantalones, beso el cuello de el y luego pasó su lengua por el mismo lugar que sus labios habían tocado antes.

Dio un pequeño soplido y Steven sintió un cosquilleo, se estremeció en sus piernas y se aferró a la espalda de la gema soltando un pequeño gemido.

Ella con su rubor intenso y mirando el cuerpo del híbrido, movió la mano que tenía desocupada y está la pasó por el torso de él, desabrocho el pantalón con un movimiento desesperado y metió su mano suave en los pantalones de el. Mientras que el híbrido besaba los hombros de ella.

\- ¿Qué escondes aquí Steven... ? - murmuró con dulzura mientras acariciaba ese algo que yacían en los pantalones del híbrido.

Steven volvió a soltar un gemido tenue, dejo de besar sus hombros y la miro con ojos sumisos, solo para que después la besara con intensidad. Ella correspondió al instante con el beso, sacó una de sus manos que tenía en el parte trasera de Steven y con ella volvió a agarrar su cabeza para hacer más salvaje aquel beso, mientras que con la otra mano, prosiguió acariciar el miembro de el con cierta brusquedad, provocando que el híbrido se moviera y casi rompiera con el beso.

Esto no sucedió gracias a que la gema seguía agarrando su cabeza y no planeaba que sus labios se despegarán hasta que ella lo quisiese. Volvió a hacerle aquello, estímulo un poco la punta de su miembro con cierta torpeza y dejo de besarlo por un momento, rompiendo el beso y por momentos jalando con su boca la lengua de el.

Steven jadeaba y Lapis lo despojó rápidamente de su camiseta, dejando desnudo su torso. Torso qué pronto besaría y tocaría sin problema alguno.

Lapis lo empujó un poco haciendo que este quedara espalda contra uno de los árboles que tenía atrás suyo, aprovechó esto y bajo de una vez por todas los pantalones de Steven con todo y bóxers, desasiéndose de estos y dejándolo desnudó.

Había cierta desesperación por parte de Lapis en sus movimientos, pero ya ansiaba sentir todo con el. Ansiaba tocarlo, besarlo y claro, llegar hasta el final con el.

Por la expresión de Steven la cual estaba tan roja como un tomate, se veía lo mismo por parte de suyo de querer besarla y fundirse junto a ella, a la vez de que se veía que se dejaría hacer de todo si así Lapis lo quería.

Tal vez aquello fuera cuestionable o tal vez no, como sea Lapis no se abstuvo de besar su cuello de nuevo, pasar sus manos por su espalda, trasero, piernas y finalmente su miembro. Agarrar este último y de nuevo concentrar aquellas caricias en la punta y bajarlas de vez en cuando por la base de este.

Steven gimió y Lapis apretó mientras pasaba sus labios por el pecho de él y su lengua por uno de sus pezones.

. - ¡Ah! Lapis... -soltó un gemido fuerte Steven.

Una sonrisa se formó en la gema del océano al escuchar aquello, dejo de acariciar ahí abajo y volvió a buscar los labios de el.

Cuando se unió de nuevo en un beso con él, se llevaría una sorpresa cuando el híbrido de pronto, hiciese intenso aquel beso tomándola algo de sorpresa, se pegara a ella y llevará sus dos manos a la espalda de Lapis.

Lapis se sonrojó intensamente y Steven aún con las manos en la fina espalda de ella, desamarró la prenda superior que está poseía.

Alejo sus labios y quito por completo la blusa, beso el torso desnudo de Lapis y sus labios tocaron sus pechos.

Ella se quedó inerte y observo aquello con sus mejillas tornadas de un azul fuerte, y al sentir que la lengua del pequeño paso por su pezón, un cosquilleo se le hizo presente en todo el cuerpo y el chico cuarzo siguió lamiendo hasta que bajo con besos por el torso de ella hasta llegar a aquella larga falda que tenía ella. Steven bajo completamente de las piernas de Lapis, las toco y luego las separo con sus manos.

Ella estaba completamente sonrojada y simplemente se dedicaba a observar.

Levantó poco a poco su falda y poco a poco se mostraban aquellas piernas candentes y provocativas que tenía la gema azul. El híbrido al verlas no se contuvo en besarlas, darles un camino de besos y terminar por los muslos mientras terminaba de levantar la falda por completo, exponiendo completamente su parte intima aún cubierta.

La beso aún estando cubierta y demostró algo de sorpresa al encontrársela húmeda.

Lapis al sentir aquella sensación, no tardó en terminar de bajar sus manos y quitarse la ropa interior con movimientos rápidos, aventarla fuera del lugar y luego proceder a acariciar la cabellera rizada del midad cuarzo, y luego llevarla más a su intimidad.

Steven acerco sus labios sin ningún tapujo a la intimidad de ella, di un beso, pero esta vez no se separó después de darlo, puesto aún después del beso dejo sus labios, para luego sacar su lengua y comenzar a pasar su lengua con movimientos de arriba a abajo y luego introducirla al interior de ella.

\- Steven... - murmuró ella mientras observaba cómo el lamía su intimidad.

Un cambio se escuchó el la respiración de la gema cuando el híbrido hizo aquello. Se volvio apresurada y está se hizo aún más fuerte y se comenzaron a presentar gemidos, cuando Steven se concentró en lamer la parte de arriba de la intimidad de ella.

\- Steven... -volvió a repetir su nombre junto aún pequeño gemido.

El híbrido seguía lamiendo cada vez más con más empeño e intensidad, y la sensación de esto era extrema para la gema azul. Podía sentir como Steven tensaba su lengua y sentía su intimidad siendo completamente invadida por el.

Se concentraba en un punto de repente y luego seguía abarcando de nuevo todo.

-¡Ah! ¡Steven! -soltó un gemido fuerte y con dos sus dos manos restregó la cabeza del híbrido a su intimidad.

Se sentía completamente anonadada por las sensaciones que experimentaba, pero ella también quería tocar al igual a Steven. Quería verlo gemir, tocarlo y escucharlo decir su nombre de nuevo. Ese era su deseo, y con gran esfuerzo se paró del híbrido de sus piernas con sus manos.

Steven quedó con la lengua de fuera y pronto Lapis lo llevó a un beso salvaje.

Sus torsos desnudos se tocaron y casi a la vez los dos hicieron que sus manos bajasen de nuevo.

Steven acariciando su pierna y llegando a meter sus dedos en la intimidad de ella, y Lapis pasando su mano por el estómago de este, hasta llegar a su miembro.

Steven se separó del beso para gemir, Lapis ya comenzaba a estimularlo con cierta rapidez y brusquedad, y la gema azul soltó otro gemido tenue cuando sintió como los dedos del híbrido entraban en ella con desesperación y euforia.

Se besaron de nuevo, conectaron sus lenguas y luego se separaron, jadeando y ahora viéndose a los ojos, sonrojados completamente y miradas casi pérdidas y extasiadas.

\- Steven... - dijo Lapis entre jadeos –

\- Lleguemos hasta el final juntos... - Steven la miro y la beso de nuevo con intensidad.

Ella jalo su miembro a su intimidad y estas se tocaron y provocaron cierta reacción electrizante para los dos.

Se abrazaron y sus partes de nuevo se tocaron y frotaron. Se encontraron inmersos en sus ojos perdidos, y los dos ya deseaban completar aquello.

Por lo que después de que Lapis tocara con su lengua los labios de Steven y luego la introducirá en su boca.

También había hecho esto mismo, introduciendo el miembro del chico por fin en ella, haciéndose uno de una vez por todas.

* * *

 **Y con esto solo falta Amatista y se estará cerrando la temporada lemmon de esta historia. De allí viene un giro de tuerca y el final mis buenos amigos, el final.**

 **De igual forma pronto se acaba Un Mundo de Diferencia y me quedo sin historias.**

 **El futuro es hoy.**

 **Contestando algunas cosas rápidamente:**

Darkness Rissing : ya lo tienes men.

la fangirl mayor : sigue amatista amiga y será emotivo.

Guest: La verdad, el de peridot me divirtio. cero estres.

Pirata: Jjeje loli dominatrix

nikingk : see peridot conoce las perversiones del fandom jajaja

Pierotaku : Amo a peridot

Bien, nos vamos con la última de la ronda: La Gema Defectuosa.

 ** _Lobo Hibiky_**


	13. Nunca me Abandones

**Y que me emociono escribiendo y no pude aguantar a mañana.**

 **Así que les dejo esto:**

* * *

Amatista caminaba en círculos en su gigantesca habitación.

-Rayos..¡Rayos!- exclamaba dejando ver una lucha interna.

¿Debía ir al cuarto del chico o no?

Unos minutos atrás estaba realmente convencida de entrar y evitar que las demás gemas se aprovecharan del pequeño, pero de pronto, algo parecido al miedo le había ganado y todo el valor se había esfumado.

Se sentó en un sillón color vino que seguramente alguna vez fue de alguna casa muy rica y que ahora, solo soltaba relleno y resortes por todas partes.

Suspiró un poco mientras, derrotada por sus inseguridades en ese sillón, alzaba su mirada para ver el infinito cielo de su cuarto.

De pronto sonrió. A la mente como un chispazo de luz se le vino las sensaciones que había compartido con el chico cuando, aderezados por la adrenalina y la necesidad de fortaleza, se habían fusionado.

-Je…no eres la única Connie- pensó sin perder de vista el cielo.

Recordó que el chico la llenó de energía, de vitalidad, de alegría y, sobre todo, de esperanza.

Algo que un corazón golpeado por la soledad y la necesidad de atención como el de ella, tanto necesitaba.

-No me dejes…- murmuro estirando un poco su mano hacía el techo habiéndose perdido en sus pensamientos.

Luego, de súbito le llegó también los recuerdos del corazón oscuro del chico y se incorporó en el asiento rápidamente aspirando por la boca.

Recordó su inmensa tristeza por saber…por creer…

-que él nos quitó a Rose- dijo como un murmullo Amatista.

Y por creer en sus momentos más bajos que simplemente es…un reemplazo.

-No, no, no, no- dijo Amatista poniéndose de pie y corriendo con determinación renovada hacía donde se encontraba el charco mágico que daba hacia el cuarto de Rose.

-De Steven, no de Rose.- dijo con severidad regañándose a sí misma.

Ella ya había limpiado el camino hacia el charco así que no tardo demasiado en encontrarlo; se detuvo frente a él, y se puso de rodillas. Suspiro un poco y dijo.

-Bien, aquí voy-

Ella se iba a lanzar cuidadosamente cuando algo le llamo la atención.

No podía ver a Steven.

El cuarto de Rose siempre había sido un misterio hasta para ellas. El poder mágico de la gran cuarzo rosa hizo de ese habitación algo muy especial. Inclusive, a través de su charco no siempre la podía ver, pero eso era solo cuando ella específicamente…

-No quiere que lo vean…-dijo entendiendo poniéndose un poco nerviosa.

Y comenzó a buscar dentro del pequeño cuerpo de agua.

No llevaba demasiado en eso cuando vio de pronto a través del charco llegar a Garnet.

-¡Es Garnet! Vaya, con que ella va a entrar a esto, es increíble, seguro es por la caliente de Rubí- dijo haciendo un mohín.

La morada se asombró al ver que el cuarto rosa se había transformado en una especie de desierto rocoso. Veía a la roja confundida.

-Vaya, Steven ya le dio hasta un escenario. Creo que lo pasará con ella…- y realmente sintió una punzada en la boca del estómago.

La morada vio un poco más y decidió retirarse, no tenía caso seguir viendo lo que sucedería.

En eso estaba cuando sucedió algo inaudito. Como si el agua en realidad fuera de cristal, una cuarteadura comenzó a nacer desde la parte superior hasta cruzar todo el charco, partiéndolo a la mitad.

-Que demo…- iba a exclamar la morada cuando, desde una de las mitades partidas, el escenario cambio.

Dejó de ser una planicie rocosa para transformarse en algo que ella reconoció muy rápidamente.

-Es…es…el campo de fresas gigantes- y los ojos de la morada se expandieron cuando vio de pronto a Perla vagar desorientada por el escenario.

-¿Qué está pasando?- dijo la morada confundida.

Vio a Perla dar unos gritos, moverse de aquí para allá un poco perdida, mientras que en el otro escenario Garnet caminaba en el terreno rocoso.

Luego, el charco generó una tercera línea de fisura que lo dividió en 3 partes.

Amatista observó con detalle. Ya tenía una idea general de que pasaba con lo que ella llamaba sus "locus" pero, ¿Por qué? Y sobre todo ¿cómo?

Y en la tercera imagen que se generó, apareció el escenario del granero.

-Peridot o Lapis- murmuro algo fastidiada ya la morada al entender que todas estaban llegando al cuarto de Steven, aunque la confundía que inmediatamente se les generara un escenario.

Cuando vio a la verde salir del granero dando de gritos se dio cuenta de quién era ese espejismo.

El charco volvió a generar una tercera cuarteadura y todas se acomodaron para quedar exactamente del mismo tamaño. Ni unas más grande que la otra.

En esa el escenario era de un frondoso bosque de hojas caducifolias señalando un evidente otoño.

-Y esa…si, es Lapis- comentó con cierto sarcasmo Amatista poniéndose de pie mientras exclamaba.

-¡Pues bien señoritas! ¡En este momento les destrozare esas fantasías sucias que tienen con mi…! …¿Steven?…-

Y por segunda vez en la noche sintió que todo se salía de control.

En los 4 escenarios, había de pronto aparecido Steven.

Ella se quedó sin habla, pero era cierto e indudable, Steven estaba interactuando con todas ellas…al mismo tiempo. Por ahora solo hablaban.

Luego, Steven besó a Garnet.

Enfrente del charco Amatista caminaba como un lencillo furioso. No sabía que hacer, ¿Qué pasaría si entraba? Caía en una de las fantasías hechas o tendría la propia.

-¡AAAW! ¿QUE HAGO?-

Realmente estaba sin poder tomar control. Hasta que vio que Lapis aprisionó a Steven contra un árbol.

-Están avanzando…- se dijo.

Luego vio a Perla hincarse ante Steven y tomarle las manos.

-Ya van a empezar…-

Luego vio a Peridot…bueno en realidad Peridot perseguía a Steven por el maizal lo cual no era preocupante pero sabía que tarde o temprano las cosas iban a terminar…con sexo.

La dama morada puso mirada seria. Apretó más su cola de caballo, empuño las manos.

-Allá voy y que sea los que Rose quiera-

Y saltó dentro del charco mágico.

Amatista fue abriendo los ojos con lentitud. Había un brillo que le impidió poder ver bien en donde se encontraba por algunos segundos.

Cuando su vista se hubo recuperado por completo, pudo observar con detenimiento a su alrededor y ver donde se encontraba.

Y sintió un dejo de decepción.

-¡Steven!- gritó y el eco de las paredes reboto hasta el infinito.

-¡Steven sé que me oyes sal!- dijo ella con tono de cierta molestia.

De pronto escuchó unos leves pasos bajando por las escaleras.

-Disculpa que tardara Amatista, tardaste un poco en llegar-

Ella volteó a verle y cuando él se acercaba ella dio un par de pasos atrás.

-No te acerques- le ordenó.

Él se vio claramente sorprendido y dudo un poco en que decir.

-¿Pasa…algo Amatista?-

Ella no lo miraba. Sus sentimientos bullían; ella también deseaba al chico como todas, pero algo no andaba bien.

-¿Este escenario fue el que imaginaste para mí?- dijo señalando todo el lugar, -¿Las ruinas donde peleamos Steven?-

El chico sonrió -Amatista, aquí tengo recuerdos hermosos contigo-

-Y yo también- contestó inmediatamente – pero…-

Steven la interrumpió -Si es por qué dices que yo te gané y soy más fuerte ya te había dicho que…-

-¡NO ES ESO!- Le gritó molesta.

-¡Eso no importa ahorita! El problema es que tú…no sé si eres tú…-

El chico sonrió amablemente y dio un par de pasos hacía ella.

-Claro que soy yo Amatista ¿Quién más sería?-

-¿Quizá alguien que puede dividirse en cinco personas y atender cinco diferentes escenarios con cinco diferentes gemas?-

Y le clavó la mirada al joven cuarzo.

Steven se sorprendió bastante.

-¿De qué hablas?- dijo rascándose un poco la cabeza tratando de disimular.

-Deja de fingir- y le señaló con un dedo para tirar a matar.

-¡En este momento estas con Garnet en un escenario rocoso, con Perla en el campo de las fresas gigantes, con Peridot en el granero y con lapis en un bosque! ¡Niégalo!-

Y el chico se vio atrapado. No esperaba que alguien se diera cuenta de la situación, por lo menos no con tanta exactitud.

Se sintió descubierto, pero no podía darse el lujo de dudar así que se puso un tanto serio.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?-

-La manera que yo tengo para entrar a este cuarto es a través de una de mis charcos mágicos; tardé en entrar y cuando iba a hacerlo vi a todas las gemas llegar aquí y vi como estaban en lugares distintos, pero a la vez dentro de esta habitación. Ellas están aquí en este momento.-

Steven la escuchó atentamente. Amatista lo notó cansado.

-Sí, es verdad. Todo lo que dices.- dijo con algo de tristeza y quizá pena.

-¿Cómo lo logras? ¿Eres tú en realidad o he estado hablando con una copia mientras tu estas quien sabe dónde sin saber que estoy aquí?- dijo Amatista molesta sintiendo de pronto que hablaba con un espejo.

-No, soy yo en conciencia. Te escucho te veo y te siento. Estoy aquí en tiempo real por decirle así.-

-¿Y lo estás con todas?-

-Sé que parece loco, pero el cuarto me lo permite- y él le sonrió de nueva cuenta.

La morada se calmó un poco una vez que entendió la situación. Además, comprendía que el chico lo estaba haciendo por el problema que tenían y a la vez no quería decepcionar a nadie.

Lo conocía muy bien. Sabía lo noble que era.

También hubiera querido hacer una escena de dignidad y retirarse de allí molesta por no ser la primera ni la única pero, era Steven, su niño, su compañero. Alguien que hacia su corazón latir.

Su fusión.

Su amor.

El que nunca la abandonaría.

La morada se acercó y lo abrazó de pronto.

-Está bien Steven, ya lo entiendo y lo comprendo-

-Gracias Amatista- y le devolvió el abrazo.

De pronto, ella sintió que se fundía con él y estuvo tentada a recorrer su cuello con sus labios.

El golpe del aroma y el recuerdo del sabor le devolvieron los recuerdos de sus 5 minutos. Luego lo vio al rostro

-Te amo de verdad verdad-

-Como conoces esa canci…- iba a decir el chico pero la morada cerrando los ojos le dio un beso tierno y profundo a Steven, el cual la abrazó y la pegó así.

-Por favor Steven, no me abandones, no me dejes olvidada como hicieron en el pasado- murmuró a su oído abandonando de momento sus labios.

-Nunca Amatista, tú tampoco por favor, me abandones a mí-

" _Nunca me abandones…nunca me abandones…_

… _Amatista NUNCA ME ABANDONES-"_

Esas palabras hicieron eco en la morada y de pronto se despegó del chico saliendo con algo de dificultad del embriague que le provocaba.

-¡STEVEN!-

-¿Qué pasa?- se sorprendió el chico de pronto.

Lo agarró de los hombros con firmeza para decirle.

-Si tú estás aquí y en otros cuatro lugares… ¿Dónde está tu cuerpo?-

-¿Mi cuerpo? E..está aquí…- dijo señalándose a sí mismo.

-¡STEVEN! ¡Estas generando 5 conciencias! Hasta yo sé que eso debe provocarle algo a tu cuerpo, este cuarto es traicionero, lo sé bien. ¿Dónde estás?-

El chico bajó la cabeza y cerró los ojos.

-No voy a decirte-

-Steven ¿esto te está lastimando verdad? ¿Estar en cinco lugares te lastima?-

El chico no dijo nada.

-¡Dime!- y lo sacudió de los hombros.

El levantó la mirada y ella sintió su corazón congelarse hasta el vientre y la garganta.

-Bueno, sí –aceptó Steven- un poco, pero estoy bien-

-No es cierto, tu mirada tiene algo, estas sufriendo...-

-No pasa nada, de verdad Amatista- y sonrio con dificultad.

-¡No! ¡llévame contigo! ¡Quiero estar contigo!-

-Pero estoy aquí- dijo sonriendo débilmente.

-¡Quiero estar con tu verdadero tú!-

-Pero si te envió allá, no podrás hacer nada-

-¡YO NO QUIERO SEXO!- Gritó ella mientras respiraba agitadamente y con ciertos espasmos. Le temblaban las manos.

-Quiero ver que estés bien…te estás lastimando…por nosotras- y ella derramó un grueso par de lágrimas que no pudo contener.

-Por favor…llévame…-

* * *

 **Y que se divide en dos capítulos...**

 **Lobo Hibiky**


	14. La Gema Defectuosa

**Y continuamos con este fic. Saludos a los que leén.**

* * *

Cuando Amatista abrió los ojos se encontró con que Steven había desaparecido.

Se encontraba en un camino estrecho de ladrillos rojos. Tal vez tres metro de ancho. A los lados solo un vasto horizonte tapizado de un pasto color crema hasta donde alcanzaba a verse.

La morada miro a todos lados. Solo había ida y vuelta.

-¿Dónde estará?- pensó la gema. Entonces comenzó a correr hacia adelante, siguiendo el camino. Sin embargo, después de un rato pegó un pequeño brinco y comenzó a girar para volverse un bólido azul recorriendo el sendero a una velocidad impresionante.

Amatista mantuvo la velocidad un rato, pero comenzaba a desesperarse, delante y detrás solo había eso, el camino de ladrillos, y pasto color crema.

Se detuvo para mirar nuevamente.

-¿Qué rayos pasa con este lugar?-

-¡STEVEEEN!- gritó la gema.

-¡STEVEEEEEEEEN!- gritó nuevamente.

Luego se volvió nuevamente un bólido y corrió aún a más velocidad.

Pero no había nada más que el mismo escenario.

Entonces la gema cayó en cuenta de que pasaba y se detuvo de súbito, su cara reflejaba mucha molestia.

-¡STEVEEEEN! ¡Ya sé lo que estás haciendo!-

Y solo se escuchó su voz con eco.

-¡me encerraste en este lugar para que no te encuentre! ¡Sácame de aquí! ¡Llévame contigo!- dijo la morada con mucho enojo.

Luego comenzaron sus ojos a presentar gotitas de agua mientras apretaba los dientes con impotencia.

-¡Te estás lastimando idiota! ¡Ninguna de nosotras quiere eso!-

Pero solo el eco de sus palabras se perdía al irse diluyendo en aquella cárcel circular.

-¡Steven!- dijo mientras una lágrima escapó franca hacia sus gruesos labios.

Sollozando mencionó

–Steven- casi como un susurro.

Luego, con un valor nacido de lo más profundo decidió, simplemente, mencionar las palabras que jamás pensó diría.

-¡YO TE AMO! ¡¿ENTIENDES?! ¡TE AMO!-

-¡Eres el único que me ha hecho sentir completamente segura! ¡Cuando estoy contigo no hay dudas! ¡déjame ayudarte!-

Las nubes del cielo se movieron extrañamente cambiando en algún, momento su tono a rosa.

-¡DEJAME AYUDARTE STIVI!-

Las nubes se volvieron a mover pero no hubo respuesta.

-Te amo desde antes de que esto pasara- dijo suavemente mientras agachaba la mirada y otra lágrima corría por su mejilla.

-Déjame ayudarte- dijo casi derrotada –por favor...- y cayó de rodillas.

La soledad y melancolía que Amatista siempre guardaba en su pecho se estaba apoderando de ella en ese momento. De verdad no servía para nada. No podía ayudar al pequeño, no sabía como salvarle.

Tenía toda la esperanza de que Steven saldría con bien de lo que sea que estuviera haciendo, pero en sus negros ojos se dio cuenta de que estaba sufriendo. Su mente estaba dividida por decisión propia. Para salvarlas a ellas.

-¿Y quién te salva a ti pequeño?- y Amatista suspiro.

Que puede hacer una defectuosa como yo...

...

...

De pronto, en la mente de Amatista se manifestó como una chispa una mortal idea.

-Defectuosa...- dijo.

-¡Eso es!- exclamó para luego gritar.

-¡Hey Stivi!- y la dama morada invocó su látigo agarrando una de las tres puntas.

-¡está es tu última oportunidad! ¡Llévame contigo!- gritó.

Nada más pasó.

-Bien- dijo la morada sonriendo traviesamente para luego cerrar los ojos con una sonrisa nostálgica-

-Solo recuerda que nadie te amará como yo- y su sonrisa se amplió para luego levantar el brazo que sostenía una de las tres puntas de su látigo y dejarlo caer violentamente sobre su gema.

-¡ _AMATISTA NO!-_ Se escuchó de todas partes.

* * *

Amatista había golpeado la gema de su pecho con cierta fuerza dejando un pequeño punto astillado.

Ante el golpe, ella se fue de espaldas, su cuerpo se desestabilizó, y pegó un profundo grito de dolor.

Fue entonces que el cuarto convulsiono.

El campo y el camino desaparecieron para manifestar por fin, el cuarto rosa.

Amatista veía un tanto borroso cuando abrió los ojos. Se llevó una mano al pecho y acarició su gema sintiendo el reciente punto que ahora hería su antes impecable gema.

Le dolía, y mucho. Pero todo valía la pena si lograba llegar donde Steven.

-Aguanta un poco Stivi- pensó mientras con dificultad se incorporaba.

Fue entonces que lo vio. A lo lejos estaba Steven acostado sobre una especie de colchón esponjoso hecho absolutamente de nubes rosas.

El chico estaba inmovilizado, como atrapado por aquellas extrañas nubes. En la parte de su cabeza y conectada a sus sienes, unos extraños conectores rosas.

Lo veía respirar con dificultas, con dolor.

-Steven- y la morada corrió hasta ponerse al lado del chico cuarzo. Su chico cuarzo.

-Steven que hiciste- dijo ignorando el dolor que le surgía de su gema.

Luego, coloco la mano en su mejilla y lo sintió frio. Mortalmente frio.

Amatista se asustó mucho.

¡Steven! – y procedió a tratar de levantarlo. Simplemente no pudo, era como si el lugar donde estuviera acostado, lo jalara.

Le gritó, lo sacudió. Steven no se despertaba.

Amatista comenzó a respirar agitada. ¿Qué podía hacer?

Miraba para todos lados sin encontrar nada más, que nubes rosas.

Volteó a ver al chico, a pesar de estar dormido su rostro reflejaba un dolor constante. Presente.

Amatista lo acarició. Jugaba con su frente, su nariz, sus mejillas.

-Perdona mi lindo. Por no poder ayudarte- dijo suavemente.

Poco a poco se fue recostando a su lado hasta acurrucarse al cuerpo frio de Steven.

-Te daré calor, es lo único que puedo hacer- y le besó la mejilla para luego acomodarse en su cuello.

Prendado de él simplemente lloro.

-A..ama...tis...ta- se escuchó tan leve que pareció solo el viento.

Amatista levantó un poco su cabeza y lo vio.

-¿Steven?-

-Ama...tista- dijo el con dificultad

-¡Stivi! ¿Dimo cómo te ayudo por favor?-

Pero el no dijo más.

-¡Steven!- volvió a hablarle la morada pero no hubo respuesta.

-Dime- murmuro la morada 'pegando su frente a la de él en señal de desesperación.

Por un segundo, el cabello de Amatista rozó uno de los conectores rozados que estaban en la sien del niño.

Y Amatista recibió una descarga de escenas que se reflejaron en su cabeza.

Eran Garnet, Perla, Peridot y Lapis. En distintas circunstancias, en distintos escenarios, todas teniendo su "momento" con él.

Cuando Amatista se separó, las imágenes cesaron. Se incorporó un poco con una cara pensativa. Se miró el dedo índice, para luego proceder a tocar el conector rosa.

Llevó su cabeza violentamente hacía atrás al recibir de nuevo la descarga de imágenes.

Separó el dedo respirando agitada.

Lo miró a él, seguía con su expresión dolorosa, su respiración agitada.

Entonces, como una prueba de fuego, Amatista puso su mano abierta en el pecho de él, y la fue bajando con lentitud hasta su vientre.

Y Steven soltó un gemido.

-Él está...muy sensible- pensó la morada.

Ella acarició su cuello y subió hasta el lóbulo de su oreja para jugar con él.

-¡Ah!- soltó nuevamente el chico.

-Él está teniendo sexo intenso con 4 (tal vez 6) de nosotras a la vez, pero su cuerpo físico no termina la acción.

Quizá...-

Amatista cerró los ojos y una enorme banda de sonrojo le cruzo por su pequeña nariz.

-Es por su bien, es por su bien- repetía la morada mientras su sonrojo aumentaba.

Entonces le colocó la mano en esa zona del pantalón.

Lo que sintió la sorprendió tanto que retiro la mano de inmediato.

Esa zona estaba especialmente caliente, muy caliente, en diametral contraste con el resto de su cuerpo, que estaba totalmente frío.

-Que está pasándote Stivi-

Fue donde notó lo terriblemente pálido que estaba el chico. Mucho más de como estaba cuando ella había entrado con él. Y eso era muy poco tiempo.

-Te está robando la energía-

Volteo a ver a las nubes rosas y quiso gritarles, más se detuvo por lo ridículo que sería gritarle a unas nubes.

-Es increíble que al final voy a tener que hacer esto-

Amatista suspiró, y procedió a meter la mano en el pantalón del chico.

Amatista acariciaba al chico con ternura, con cierta delicadeza.

Había notado desde el inicio que el chico se tensaba apenas lo tocó. Él suspiraba y gemía levemente mientras la morada subía y bajaba con la palma abierta acariciando "esa" parte del chico.

-Te ayudaré a terminar Steven, y te sacaré de ese sopor- dijo con firmeza para luego tomar el miembro con su mano y comenzar a subir y bajar lentamente.

-¡AAH!- exclamó con cierta fuerza al chico aún sin despertar.

Ella comenzó a mover su mano más y más rápido mientras sentía como ella misma se acaloraba. Se estaba excitando con lo que estaba haciendo.

Podía sentir el miembro del chico en su totalidad. Tenía un buen tamaño y en la punta podía sentir como una bolita que ella acariciaba con el pulgar y el dedo índice.

-¡AAH!- volvió a exclamar el chico.

Amatista le acarició el rostro mientras lo veía con ternura.

-Te voy a hacer terminar Stivi- y comenzó a mover su mano más rápidamente.

Mientras le tocaba el rostro notó que la temperatura del chico se había elevado, ya no estaba tan frío.

-¡Está funcionando!- pensó mientras sonreía, y le puso más énfasis a su labor.

Fue entonces que dejo la pena de un lado, y abrió por completo el pantalón del chico liberando totalmente su hombría.

La gema se le quedo viendo un instante, luego volteó a ver el rostro de Steven sonriéndole con cierta malicia.

-¿Con todo eso duermes Steven?- dijo traviesamente para tomar nuevamente con su mano y reanudar la estimulación.

-Arriba, abajo, arriba, abajo, arriba, abajo- decía Amatista marcando un ritmo, luego se detenía en la base y le daba vueltas en círculos, ante esta acción el chico arqueo un poco la espalda, separándose del colchón de nubes.

-Perfecto- pensó Amatista- te estas liberando Steven- y Amatista continuó.

Los gemidos del chico comenzaron a ser cada vez más frecuentes, sus movimientos más marcados. Sentía que un golpe de placer se aproximaba cuando sintió cerca algo que quería salir de su cuerpo.

-AAH AAH AH AH- soltaba el chico.

-Se está acercando- pensó Amatista y comenzó a acelerar el paso.

Mientras esto ocurría, en otro lugar, específicamente en una zona desértica y sobre una gran cama de sabanas rojas y negras, un Steven joven se encontraba con una hermosa gema de tres ojos.

Ambos desnudos, ambos entregados.

En ese momento Garnet se encontraba sobre la cama, boca abajo con sus caderas levantadas dejando ver un par de bien formados montículos. Detrás de ella, el joven Steven entraba y salía de la dama sintiendo al contacto con ella y con un sonido que le excitaba, que estaba a punto de terminar.

-Ga..Garnet...yo voy a...- dijo el chico acelerando las embestidas a su amiga y aumentando la fuerza.

La gema sintió el cambio de ritmo -Ah ah ah ¡AAH! Si, termina Steven...yo también ¡Ah! Voy a explotar- dijo por fin mordiéndose el nudillo del dedo índice.

 _Campo de Fresas Gigantes_

Perla estaba extasiada mientras sentía como el chico la poseía por completo.

Ella se encontraba arriba del chico moviendo sus caderas a un ritmo enloquecedor.

-Ay Steven me voy a volver loca- exclamó la blanca. Entonces el chico la tomo de las caderas y le marco un movimiento intenso que hizo que llegara más profundo aún.

-¡AAH ¡Steven voy a acabar!-

-Yo igual Perla siento que me...¡AAH!-

 _Cabaña de "Amor y Pinos"_

-Si mi amor, si Pierce, así me encanta ¡aaaah!- gemía Peridot quien, acostada sobre el colchón de aquella cama y aún con sus calcetas puestas, recibía al chico que cada vez era más intenso.

Él la tenía sujeta de sus tobillos mientras la penetraba cada vez más rápido.

-Perido ¡ah!...digo Percy, voy... a venirme...- dijo mientras comenzaba a acelerar evidenciando su próxima explosión.

\- Si mi amor, acaba dentro de mí. Lléname con tu amor- y le sonrió dulcemente.

 _Bosque_

Una hermosísima ninfa azul se encontraba costada sobre aquel pasto fresco sin ninguna prenda encima.

Su rostro era un rictus de placer puro y un sonrojo creciente se manifestaba.

-AH Steven mi pequeño, dame un poco más por favor. Hazme tuya para siempre-

Entre sus bellas piernas se encontraba el chico quien arremetía con fuerza a la azul.

Ella acariciaba sus cabellos y sentía cada vez más adentro a Steven. La estaba matando de placer.

-Lapis- dijo agitado el chico- voy a terminar- y acelero las embestidas.

-Yo igual Steven, no te detengas ¡AAAH!-

 _Cuerpo de Steven_

Amatista sentía el miembro de Steven palpitar de excitación. Ella misma se había acalorado bastante y sentía que se derretía.

Quiso acariciarse ella sola pero sería desatender a Steven.

Agitó aún más rápido su mano y el chico arqueó la espalda.

-Pronto te sacaré de allí mi Steven- le dijo.

De pronto se detuvo y lo pensó bien.

-¿Y por qué no?- se dijo.

Se puso de pie y con un brillo desapareció su ropa. Ahora la pequeña morada solo tenía puesto la liga que le agarraba el pelo en una cola.

-Así será más rápido- se dijo para luego tomar el pene de Steven y dirigirlo hacía sí, mientras comenzaba a colocarse encima del chico.

Empezó a entrar mientras se iba sentando lentamente.

-AH..mmf- gimió la morada al sentir como Steven iba entrando en ella. Se había excitado tanto que su lubricación era perfecta para que pasara sin problemas.

Entonces lo metió todo. Quedo sentada sobre las caderas del chico. Ella solo subió y bajo una vez antes de detenerse y lentamente pegarse al cuerpo de Steven, colocando su cabeza pegada a la de él.

-Ahora somos uno Stivi. Es como estar fusionados- le dijo mientras movía un poco sus caderas haciéndole gemir.

-Acabemos con esto- sentenció la gema y comenzó a subir y bajar las caderas a un ritmo impresionante consiguiendo que el chico gimiera sin parar.

-¡Te amo Steven!- gritó la morada sintiendo que se acercaba un calor en su entrepierna.

-¡AAAAAAAAH!- Gritó la morada al sentir como el miembro del chico se tensaba en su interior dándole una sensación indescriptible.

-¡AAAAAAAAH!- gimió Garnet con fuerza al sentir a Steven terminar dentro.

-¡AAAAAAAAH!- exclamó Perla clavándose totalmente en Steven.

-¡AAAAAAAAH!- fue el grito de Percy que cimbró la cabaña-

-¡AAAAAAAAH!- Dijo Lapis aferrándose a la espalda del chico que le daba ese placer tan grande, y que ahora sentía se derramaba dentro de ella como quemándole.

Ante la terriblemente placentera sensación de eyacular después de tanto estímulo Steven se incorporó sin abrir los ojos, abrazando a la morada para pegarla a sí mismo.

Ella sorprendida la abrazo con fuerza y quedaron unidos en más de una forma.

Steven se tensó y dejó salir todo. Ella lo notó y se sintió feliz.

Amatista tenía la verdadera primera vez del chico. Lo abrazó más fuerte y lloró un poco apoyando la barbilla en el hombro de él.

De pronto y después de dos pequeños espasmos, Steven se relajó de golpe, yse volvió a acostar sin dejar de abrazar a la morada acostándola a su lado casi encima de él.

Por primera vez Steven abrió los ojos y la vio.

Amatista tenía pequeñas lágrimas en sus ojos pero una sonrisa en su boca.

-Muchas gracias- dijo él- no sé qué hubiera pasado si no me salvas-

Ella no aguantó más y lo besó con mucha pasión. Sus labios y su lengua fueron invadidos.

Cuando se separaron ambos tenían una sonrisa amplia.

-Lo importante es que estás bien- dijo ella sonrojándose – tonto-

El le acarició la mejilla con ternura, para luego bajar su mano hasta la lesionada gema en su pecho.

-Nunca vuelvas a hacer algo como esto- le dijo mienras la miraba con seriedad acariciándole su gema

\- nunca- le repitió.

Ella sonrió un poco picaramente.

-Te preocupas por miii...jejeje-

-Claro que me preocupo- lamió la punta de su dedo y lo colocó en donde estaba el punto astillado en la gema de Amatista. Hubo un brillo que al terminar, dejó una gema intacta y reluciente.

Steven sonrió y procedió a cerrar los ojos. Se sentía bastante cansado.

Amatista lo abrazó y se acurrucó a su lado.

De la nada una neblina rosa lo cubrió todo. No se alcanzaba a ver nada a dos metros.

Cuando la neblina se disipó, se logró ver que del lado derecho de Steven descansaba una linda gema de color verde, dormida sobre su pecho.

Un poco más debajo de Peridot se encontraba Lapis igual apoyada en Steven.

Del lado derecho y a la altura de las caderas de Steven se encontraba Perla.

Y entre sus piernas, apoyada en la zona de los muslos del chico. Estaba Garnet.

Todos profundamente dormidos.

* * *

 **¿Que les ha parecido?**

 **Les comento que esto está que ya se acaba. le doy quizá un par de capitulos más y listo.**

 **Saludos a los que comentan!**

 **Aunque por allí hay unos comentarios bastante raros. No entiendo bien de que tratan pero bueno.**

 **Lobo Hibiky**


	15. El Fin de una Odisea

La noche en que ellos durmieron juntos sería recordada mucho más tarde como la noche más hermosa de sus vidas.

Cada uno de ellos descansaba en un sueño profundo y reparador, ese que da el saber que te sientes pleno y libre. Y amado.

Se entregaban el uno al otro; se daban el uno al otro. Y en ese descanso compartido no había más que el dulce aroma de la confianza.

Por eso dormían tan profundamente.

Pero todo tiene sus límites, cada verso tiene un punto al final. Y era el tiempo de que ellos también despertaran para seguir viviendo.

Cuando Steven abrió los ojos se dio cuenta de que estaba rodeado de aquellas hermosas figuras. Vio a Perla, a Garnet, a Peridot, a Lapis y a ella.

A Amatista.

La gema que le había salvado la vida.

La vio pequeña, acurrucada contra él. Su cabello blanco tomado en una cola solo por darle gusto. Steven sabía que la morada prefería tener el cabello suelto.

Vio su nariz redonda, como si fuera una pequeña gota de rocío, sus pestañas largas y negras, sus gruesos labios ahora tranquilos, pero que hacía unas horas, le volvían loco.

Amatista se le figuró un ser hermoso e incomprendido. Ahora entendía sus arrebatos y su comportamiento inmaduro; ella simplemente, era un reflejo de sus muchas inseguridades.

Saber que fue defectuosa, que no llegó a ser como debería, le pesaba mucho más de lo que estaría dispuesta a admitir. Sin contar que las otras gemas no le generaban ningún tipo de empatía a sus problemas. Ella enfrentaba su dolor sola.

Hasta que él, Steven, tuvo la madurez para entenderla.

El chico sin poder contenerse la pegó más a sí, como queriendo meterla en su alma. Sintió su cuerpo cálido, su aroma a chicle de uva. Le pareció tan hermosa con su cabello albino y su cara perdida en el sueño que incluso tuvo, con toda la pena del mundo, una erección.

Así le gustaba la gema morada.

Dejó a un lado los pensamientos mundanos y se dedicó a acariciar su cabello y su frente. Y quiso hacerla feliz a como fuera.

Ella confiaba en él por sobre todas las cosas, y él no la defraudaría. Nunca.

Besó su frente, aspiró el dulce aroma de su cabello. Y supo que la amaba.

Suspiró un poco al sentirse feliz y pleno. Luego, con cuidado fue escabulléndose de entre las gemas hasta que se vio libre.

Necesitaba ir al baño.

Caminó hacía la salida pero antes de cruzar la puerta se volvió para admirar nuevamente la escena.

Todas ellas durmiendo plácidamente. Y deseó que todo fuera así para siempre.

Pero los deseos son ideas que generalmente no llegan a cumplirse. La realidad es un filo constante cuya espada de Damocles se mece sobre el destino de todos.

Steven aún no sabía si con esa noche de pasión libre de reglas ellas ya estarían más tranquilas. No sabía si con esto se cerraba el capítulo o si, en efecto, la situación sería permanente.

De ser así, él lo asumiría como un hombre.

No las dejaría solas.

El chico ensimismado estaba en sus reflexiones que, al salir del cuarto olvido cerrar la puerta, dejando paso libre a su habitación mágica.

Fue directo al baño y se encerró.

Fue entonces que apareció ella. Con una mirada determinante cruzó la sala a paso veloz. Ataviada estaba con un pantalón de mezclilla una camiseta rojo sangre sin mangas y su cabello en una trenza.

Su mano derecha, enfundada en una venda, sostenía con firmeza una milenaria espada.

Desde fuera Connie notó como todas las chicas dormían en el cuarto. Se pudo imaginar lo que habría sucedido esa noche y un golpe de celos le agolpó el coraje.

Se sintió traicionada. Y apretó la empuñadura de la espada.

Pero no era por venganza o por odio irracional que haría lo que iba a hacer. Por más coraje que tuviera ella no era una asesina. No les haría daño por algo tan banal.

El motivo de sus futuras acciones tenía una razón más fuerte. Más poderosa.

Fue entonces que tomó la posición de ataque que Perla le había enseñado tiempo atrás; con la espada por encima de su cabeza dispuesta a cortar lo que se encontrara a su paso. Bajó un poco para tomar impulso, y se lanzó desbocada en un ataque silencioso.

La legendaria espada; aquella que milenios atrás había defendido en alma y cuerpo a las gemas rebeldes, hoy partía sus cuerpos, obliterando sus mentes.

El actual guardián de la mística arma. Una joven, apenas entrando a la adolescencia, hacía gala de la destreza aprendida poco tiempo atrás para atravesar a Garnet, dividir a Amatista, desaparecer a su mentora.

Luego posó su vista en Peridot. La cual cerró los ojos y apretó los puños.

Connie se lanzó en una estocada mortal al pecho de la verde, y cuando sintió el filo rozar su piel, no pudo evitar gritar:

-¡Espera...no...no quiero!-

Pero Connie no se detuvo.

Derrotarlas fue bastante fácil. Ellas estaban sumergidas en un sueño profundo y cuando reaccionaron era ya muy tarde.

Cuando Steven llegó a la puerta de su cuarto no tuvo aire para pronunciar palabra alguna. Donde una vez dejó cinco hermosas gemas solo estaba una fúrica joven morena con 6 piedras preciosas en el suelo.

El chico no sabía cómo reaccionar, que decir ante un evento que se salía de su entendimiento. Mientras le daba vueltas sin parar a una simple pregunta.

\- ¿Por qué?-

Connie miraba en el suelo las gemas. Y por un segundo Steven sintió que la dama morena iba a cometer el acto más cruel que pudiera imaginarse en ese momento. Pudo imaginar a la joven estocando la espada en cada una de ellas, simplemente pulverizándolas.

Iba a matar a sus amigas.

-Co...Connie- dijo el chico.

Ella lo volteó a ver y por un momento Steven no la reconoció.

Pero cuando la furia se borró, detrás de los horribles eventos la vio.

Connie lloraba. Dejó caer la espada y se fue al suelo como si un dolor la partiera.

Y Steven no sabía como reaccionar aún.

Fue entonces que detrás del chico apareció una figura; era aquella persona que el pequeño había estado buscando por tres días. Los tres días más locos de su vida.

El hombre lo tomó del hombro.

-Ve y consuélala hijo. Era algo que ella tenía que hacer-

-pero...¿Por qué?- dijo el chico totalmente confundido.

-Trae las gemas, ponlas donde tú las colocas para que estén bien. Y trae a Connie a la sala. Allí hablaremos.-

Una vez en la sala, Greg y Steven habían tomado asiento. Connie se encontraba un poco alejada y aún con síntomas depresivos.

El haber hecho lo que había hecho la tenía bastante mal. No le interesaba mucho lo que Greg iba a decir pues ella ya lo sabía, y ese era el motivo de sus acciones.

-Alguna vez tu madre me dijo que era probable que tú tuvieras una o varias capacidades para afectar a las gemas. Y es por tu naturaleza de híbrido.-

-¿A que te refieres Papá?- pregunto el chico con ansias de averiguar que pasaba.

-Bueno- dijo el hombre buscando la manera de hacerlo fácil de entender.

-Básicamente tus fluidos, específicamente tu saliva genera un efecto en las gemas. Casi como una droga. ¿Por qué es así? Bueno, porque tú saliva es orgánica, pero también tiene energía de gema. Al entrar en el sistema de una gema su cuerpo de luz trata de asimilar la materia, pero como lleva material genético humano no lo puede asimilar del todo causando un conflicto, el cual se refleja generando en la gema deseos humanos.-

Steven no creía lo que estaba oyendo. El era el portador de todos los conflictos de los últimos días.

-¿Por qué no me dijiste esto antes?- le pregunto el chico a su padre de forma seria.

-Por que en teoría nunca de los nunca ibas a besar a una gema. La probabilidad de que esto pasara era tan nula que ya lo había olvidado por completo.-

Steven sabía que su padre tenía razón. Si no fuera por el pelotazo que le dieron nunca hubiera besado a Rubí y nada de esto hubiera sucedido.

Pero aún faltaba una pregunta.

-¿Qué tiene que ver todo esto con el hecho de que Connie atacara a las gemas?- y la pequeña tembló un poco.

-Bien, en teoría la única forma de eliminar la contaminación de sus cuerpos es haciéndolas ¡POFF!, cuando regeneren sus cuerpos estarán libres de tu sabor y ya no sentirán esos deseos.-

Y para el chico eso tuvo todo el sentido del mundo.

Fue entonces que el joven se puso de pie, se acercó a Connie y la abrazó. Y ella lloró en su hombro.

-Tranquila, lo hiciste por su bien Connie. No llores más.-

Y la mañana transcurrió junto con el viento del verano.

Unas horas más tarde, Connie se había ido a su casa y Greg salió hacía su centro de lavado. El chico veía a sus amigas bajó la lámpara. Las acaricio todas. Luego tomó la de Amatista.

La acarició.

-Mi padre me dijo que lo más probable es que olviden lo ocurrido estos días- dijo el chico.

-¿Te acordarás tú?- dijo el chico con melancolía.

Fue entonces que las gemas brillaron, él se alejó dándoles espacio y se fueron regenerando una a una.

Cuando el brillo cesó, se manifestaron las cinco gemas.

Se veían unas a otras extrañadas, totalmente confundidas.

-¿Por qué estamos aquí y no en el granero?- rompió Peridot el silencio.

-Steven ¿Qué fue lo que paso?- preguntó Perla.

-Si Stivo, ¿Por qué me siento rara?- dijo Amatista.

Garnet fue la única que no preguntó nada. Simplemente se retiró a su cuarto después de acariciarle el cabello a Steven.

Peridot y Lapis de igual forma regresaron al Granero después de una corta despedida. Perla alegó igual que tenía algo que hacer.

Al parecer, realmente nadie recordaba nada.

En la sala solo quedaron Amatista y Steven.

Intercambiaban miradas pero no decían nada más.

Ella sentía algo. Algo que no estaba bien. Sentía que olvidaba algo muy importante, y eso le daba ansiedad y unas ganas de llorar. Y esto se acrecentaba al ver al chico.

Él quería decirle todo. Volver a besarla y decirle que era una gema perfecta. Y que no la perdonaría si se volvía a llamar a sí misma "defectuosa".

Steven no aguantó más y se acerco a la gema morada y tocandole el brazo.

Ella sintió un escalofrío y una emoción se le desbordo en el pecho.

-Steven...yo...- dijo ella.

-No digas nada- le interrumpió él – ya lo sé- y le sonrió.

-¿Qué...que es lo que sabes?-

Pero Steven no respondió, solo le sonrió un poco más.

-¿Te parece si vamos a caminar a la playa?-

Y ella dejo salir la sonrisa más hermosa que Steven le había visto.

-Cla...¡claro!- dijo ella alegre. Y ambos salieron de la casa.

Llevaban un rato caminando en la arena sin decir muchas cosas importantes. La tarde estaba por morir para dar paso a la noche y las gaviotas invocaban en su canto a las estrellas.

Fue entonces que ella preguntó.

-Steven, ¿Qué fue lo que pasó?-

-No querrías saberlo- dijo él.

-Es que siento que he olvidado algo muy importante y me da no sé qué. Como tristeza- dijo Amatista llevándose una mano al pecho.

Él le tomó la mano de repente y ella la alejó como si le hubieran dado un choque eléctrico.

-¡No! ¡Basta ya!- dijo deteniéndose de súbito.

-Estas muy cariñoso conmigo y no sé por qué- dijo ella respirando agitada, parecía que fuese a llorar en cualquier momento.

-Si eres así conmigo yo...- y se detuvo.

Estuvo a punto de decirle sus verdaderos sentimientos. De decirle que si era así con ella, se enamoraría más y su dolor sería más grande, ya que él tenía a Connie. Y no solo eso, nadie la apoyaría. Estaba sola con sus deseos.

Y se sintió desgraciada.

-Solo aléjate de mí por favor- le dijo con la mirada baja.

Pero él la abrazó. La pegó a sí como queriendo fundirla en su cuerpo.

Ella tenía los ojos muy abiertos de la impresión y de pronto las traicioneras lágrimas salieron solas.

-¿Por qué...por qué haces esto? No juegues conmigo Stivi- y ella lloro abiertamente - tú no-

Él la abrazo aún más fuerte y dio un susurro al oído de la chica morada.

-Por qué te amo- le dijo.

Y ella quedó en shock.

Se separó de él lentamente para verlo. ¿Qué era lo que había dicho? Debió ser un error. Debió escuchar mal.

Steven le acarició la mejilla.

Ella cerro los ojos.

Y no pudo contenerse. Simplemente la beso, allí, en la arena, frente al mar.

Y solo podían oír sus corazones latir.

-Aaaaaajajajajajajajaja- Amatista estaba literalmente botada en la arena riendo a carcajadas.

-jaja no puedo jajaja ¡no puede creerlo!

¡Te cojiste a todas las Cristal Gems!-

Amatista no cesaba de reirse del chico. Y es que después de que Steven la besara, los recuerdos antes olvidados regresaron.

-¡Amatista!- exclamó el chico - ¡te pueden oir!-

-Ya pues ya ya jaja ya...-

La morada se puso de pie y se acercó a Steven.

Una vez frente a él, sacó una liga y se agarró el pelo en una cola.

Luego le dijo coquetamente.

-Ahora recuerdo que te prende que yo traiga así el pelo-

-jeje si un poco-

-pervertido- susurró la dama.

Luego lo abrazó.

-Te amo- le dijo ella suavemente.

Y la noche llegó como un manto cubriendo a ambos en el misterio del amor.

* * *

Falta un epílogo y se acabó.

Saludooos

Hibiky Wolf


	16. Epílogo

**EPÍLOGO**

Steven jadeaba intensamente mientras, tirado en la suave arena boca abajo, intentaba con mucha dificultad, ponerse de pie.

El cuerpo le dolía, pero por sobre todo, el brazo izquierdo,

El del impacto.

En su desesperación buscó en la lejanía a sus amigas, aquellas que eran más que su familia.

Pero no vio a nadie.

Una terrible punzada en su rodilla derecha le recordó la precaria situación en que se encontraba y con profundo temor, comenzó a buscar en sus alrededores, al depredador.

Y allí la vio, imponente, poderosa y magnífica. Sosteniendo del cuello a Lapis mientras su maligna sonrisa lo dominaba todo.

-Vas a ser mía quieras o no mocosa- Steven creyó ver que los colmillos de Jasper se incrementaban justo antes de que cerrara su puño sobre el delgado cuello de la ninfa. La cual, solo explotó.

-Jasper nos había tomado por sorpresa.

Ese día debió ser solo risas y juegos. Un poco de diversión como familia.

Pero la gema atigrada lo tenía todo planeado.

Atacó a Garnet de súbito tomándola sola, atravesándola limpiamente por el pecho de un solo y feroz golpe por la espalda y, una vez derrotado su mayor peligro, fue por Perla.

La emboscó en el agua junto con Peridot.

Cuando nos dimos cuenta que estábamos bajo ataque ya era tarde, intente desesperadamente fusionarme con Amatista, pero antes de que pudiéramos hacer algo, ella ya estaba en medio de nosotros.

Disfrutó cada segundo.

"¿Creen que voy a dejar que usen su arma secreta?" nos dijo y de un golpe desapareció a mi dama.

La paliza que me ha dado aún la siento. Ha estado jugando conmigo como si fuera un gato con su presa.

Y ahora que me he logrado poner de pie, derrotó a la última. A Lapis.

Y viene por mí.-

Jasper encerró a todas las gemas en una sola burbuja que se posó justo detrás de ella.

Dio un suspiro como de victoria y abrió sus ojos dorados para colocarlos sobre el pequeño.

Luego comenzó a acercarse a él.

Steven, totalmente golpeado, estaba decayendo de la esperanza de salir con vida.

-¡ROSE!- gritó la gema.

-¡Ahora si no tienes salida! ¡No tienes con quien fusionarte y estás frente a una gema mucho más fuerte que tú!-

-¿Dime que se siente? ¿Verdad que es un asco?- y su risa fue profunda.

-Ni siquiera está esa humana que usas para fusionarte. Tiene suerte, a ella la hubiera despedazado-

Entonces Steven cayó verdaderamente en cuenta del peligro en el que estaba. La situación en la que se encontraba. Iba a morir, iban a morir sus amigas, iba a morir Connie. Iba a morir Amatista.

-¡NO!- gritó el chico.

-¿Ya te enojaste? Jajajaja ridículo- Y Jasper se detuvo.

El chico, sacando la fuerza de su enorme voluntad. Recogió en su alma todas las ganas que tenía de salvarlas y se puso de pie. Invocó el escudo en su mano derecha y se colocó en posición de batalla.

-Te derrotare maldito monstruo- le dijo.

-¡Entonces ven que te espero! jajaja- dijo la gema atigrada sin siquiera sacar su casco.

Y Steven invocó un escudo y lo lanzó hacia Jasper, luego otro y otro lanzándolos sin detenerse.

La gema los desviaba sin dificultad alguna caminando hacia el chico lentamente.

Steven lanzó dos últimos escudos, invocó uno más tomó carrera y pegó un enorme brinco.

Preparó el brazo para dar un golpe a modo de que el filo del escudo impactara la nariz de la gema mientras esquivaba sus anteriores escudos. Ese era el plan.

Y Jasper lo dedujo muriéndose de la risa.

Esquivo los dos últimos escudos y con una mano, limpiamente, detuvo el que Steven pretendía impactarle en la cara.

Mostrando sus colmillos en una sonrisa cínica Jasper volteó a ver al chico detrás del escudo.

Pero no lo encontró.

Al verse sorprendida tuvo un susto súbito y volteó a ver a ambos lados.

Del lado izquierdo, cayendo justo desde arriba de ella, llegó él.

Se abrazó a la cabeza de la gema e hizo lo único que le quedaba hacer.

La besó.

Jasper intentaba quitarse al chico pero él estaba aferrado.

Steven trataba de tocar la lengua de Jasper pero simplemente no podía. Solo tenían sus labios conectados.

La gema de guerra Jasper sacó sus garras y las clavo en la espalda del chico enterrándolas.

Steven se aguantó las ganas de gritar.

Pero Jasper no aguanto las ganas de decir algo, y al intentarlo, abrió la boca.

Y el beso se hizo francés.

Jasper luchó un poco más. Pero sus garras se fueron retrayendo mientras el chico profundizaba el beso acariciando la lengua de Jasper con la suya.

Entonces Steven se separó dejando un hilillo de saliva que simplemente se cortó al separarse.

Entonces Jasper tuvo miedo. Soltó al chico como si le quemara sostenerlo.

Comenzó a retroceder torpemente hasta que tropezó y cayó sentada. Y aun así se arrastraba hacia atrás sin dejar de ver con los ojos muy abiertos, a un pequeño que se ponía de pie.

-No…no te acerques…-

Steven esbozó una sonrisa cínica y comenzó a andar lentamente hacía ella.

-¿Que me hiciste?- y la gema se llevó una mano al pecho, luego a la cabeza y por ultimo a la boca.

-¿Por qué?- preguntaba mientras balbuceaba más cosas sin sentido.

Lo volvió a mirar y al ver que se acercaba el temor se acrecentó.

-¡Aléjate te dije!-

-Estás segura que quieres eso Jasper- dijo él con un acento confiado.

-No…no sé de qué hablas-

Él se llevó el dedo índice a la boca y lamió la punta, luego preguntó.

-¿Te gustó mi sabor?- y apuntó el dedo hacía ella.

Y ella se sonrojo furiosamente mientras respiraba muy agitada.

-¿quieres otro beso?- le dijo mientras ya estando frente a ella se le acercaba al rostro.

-¿Qué me hiciste? ¡¿DIME QUE ME HICISTE?!- Gritó la dama al no entender por qué su corazón latía tan fuerte mientras se sentía terriblemente caliente.

Él se acercó a su oído y le susurró.

-Te robe el corazón-

Luego la besó de vuelta.

Jasper no hizo nada para detenerlo. En vez de eso lo abrazó y lo trajo hacía sí sin poder contenerse y sin saber por qué lo hacía.

La esfera en donde tenía encerrada a las gemas de cristal simplemente exploto liberándolas.

Cuando se separaron ella no sabía que sentía, pero no quería alejarse del chico.

Y el simplemente le dijo.

" _Tú sabes, a jugo de naranja…con azúcar"_

Y no pudo evitar lamerse los labios.

* * *

 **Me siento extremadamente satisfecho con este epílogo jejeje.**

 **Chicos gracias por seguir. Con este final queda abierta para, más adelante, hacer una segunda parte de esta historia.**

 **Saudos a todos!**

 **(por cierto, esta es la primera de mis historias que llega a 100 comentarios, las otras dos estan empatadas con 89. Gracias nuevamente a todos.)**

 _ **Lobo Hibiky.**_


	17. Aviso!

Antes que nada un inmenso hola a todos.

Como saben soy Lobo Hibiky y soy desde hace un poco más de un par de años escritor de fanficis.

Este inusual aviso va con la intención de manifestar unas cosas que me han llamado la atención.

Jamás en el tiempo que llevo publicando un capítulo me había generado comentarios tan diametralmente opuestos entre si. Hay gente que le facino (hay un joven que que de plano me escribió un MP largo felicitandome) y otros que se decepcionaron por el evento jaspiven entre otras varias cosas.

Para nada estoy enojado, de hecho estoy feliz de lograr esas reacciones, y con base en eso aventuraré unos comentarios que nadie pidió.

1.- El Jaspiven.

Hay quien se sorprende del Jaspiven en el epilogo. Lo cual me conflictua. ¿En serio nadie lo vio venir? Es decir, la temática principal siempre fue Steven probando el sabor de todas las gemas. Y la que faltaba era la anaranjada para cubrir a las básicas. Desde hace mucho tenía planeado terminarlo así. Por otro lado no se va a quedar con ella. La controló para salvarse y salvar a sus amigas con la única arma que le quedaba. ¿Que hubieran hecho ustedes? Diría Peña Nieto jajaja. Y ahora para futuros eventos tendrán que lidiar con la gema grande çomo aliada incomoda.

Sin embargo hay algo que si queda acentúado para el futuro. ¿Que tanto le afecta a Steven todo lo sucedido? El comportamiento que manifiesta al final del epílogo puede ser provocado para amedrentar a Jasper después de que ella maltrato a sus amigas; pero igual puede ser que él también este afectandose. Eso se verá a futuro.

2.- El Ameven.

Ese estaba cantado. La púrpura me robó el corazón en el capítulo del Ultimatum y decidí que sería la buena, la primera, pero no la UNICA. Eso se verá más adelante.

3.- El borrado de memoria.

Las gemas perdieron sus recuerdos una vez pofeadas. Pero Amatista los recupera al besar a Steven. ¿Consideran que lo mismo le pasará a las otras? Creo que la respuesta es obvia. Esto será un dato importante a futuro.

Dejaré este espacio abierto para preguntas que gusten hacerme, comentarios y sugerencias.

Saludos y gracias por estar chicos.

Con esto terminan las explicaciones que nadie pidio jajaja

Lobo Hibiky


End file.
